Titan Brothers rewrite
by twilightblossom86
Summary: Brothers Danny and Robin have been separated for 8 years now is the time they reunite but will it go smoothly TUE AU first fanfic and updates will not be regular this is the one you read
1. chapter 1

**I do not own danny phantom or teen titans** **(Robin's pov)** It's been a long time since my parents death. I can't help but feel sad about it dispite how much time has passed. But there is a silver lineing to it all. The fact that I'm not alone. My little brother is out there somewhere. We were seperated 8 years ago thanks to the local adoption system in the area. I didn't get alot of information but I do remember the name of the people who adopted him... Fenton. I promised him before we seperated that we would be together again one day. It has taken years but thanks to Batman's teachings I was able to use my detective skills to finally track him down.

Now that there is finally a break in crime around the city I can get away for a few days to find him. I found a picture of him and his adopted family online from his parents website strangly about ghosts. I'll have to ask Raven in the morning about that since it is past 2am at the moment. I might as well tell the team about Danny while I'm at it since I will be leaveing shortly afterwords. I just hope everything goes well.

Right now I'm doing some reasearch on the Fentons and ghosts in general but the later has too many contradicting facts for me to have a concreate conclusion about them. The most stories I am getting are from Amitey Park where the Fentons live. The most contradicting stories I'm finding are about a ghost named Danny Phantom. Some say he is good some say he is bad. Some say hero others say menice. It's hard to tell with all those different opinions flouting around. Personally his good deeds outway the bad ones in my opinion as far as I can tell.

Why I am so fixated on him one may wonder but I have very good reasons. After seeing so many pictures of him I could not help but wonder why he seems so familiar. I took a small break to look at my brothers picture again and that is when it dawned on me. If you changed his hair and eye color my brother and Phantom look exactly alike. to make sure i put both images through the computer and the results confirmed it. Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person. Even there names sound the same how could people not notice? Then again only a domino mask and a different name keeps others from knowing my identity. Plus Danny can somehow change his hair and eye color.

"So my little brother is a hero huh. I'll have to ask him about takeing the mayor hostage and stealing of course but he could still be innocent for all I know. After all I was forced into wrong doing when Slade forced me to be his aprentice." I best not judge before I get his side of the story.

As much as the big brother in me hates the idea that Danny is putting himself in danger the Robin side of me can't help but be proud. Before I turn in for the night I take one more look at the Fenton family photo. "Hang on a little longer Danny. I'm comeing and I can't wait to see you again."

 **time skip**

The next morning once everyone was up and breakfast was over with I asked my team/friends to meet in the comand center in the livingroom. " Alright Titans I've called this meeting for something very improtant. But before I get to that I have some questions that I need you to answer Raven." She gave me a confused look at first but I could tell she quietly accepted it then she asked " Alright Robin what do you want to know?" I figured it was best to get answers from our own supernatural expert to confirm everything that was in my head.

"Ok this may sound a little strange comeing from me but do ghosts exist and if yes what can you tell me about them?" The rest of the team gave me strange looks especially Cyborge and Beastboy but surpriseingly they stayed quiet and we all turned our atention to Raven. " Ghosts do in fact exist though they are rarly seen due to the fact that they live in an alternet demention called the Ghost Zone. There are natural portals that open up now and again that connect our worlds alowing ghosts to come here or if someone stumbles upon it they would go to their world. As for ghosts themselves they are ectoplasmic entities that have not passed on to the afterlife. Just like the living some are good and some are evil. They have many abilities that cause many to fear them. The main ones being invisability, intangibility, flight, ectoplamic beams, and overshadowing otherwise known as possesion. Any other powers are specific to the individual. From what I've read ghosts also have an obsession that keeps them ancored to this plain instead of crossing over. However I recomend to never ask a ghost what there obsession is for they find it very insulting. These are the only confirmed facts I have due to varying information from different sources. Does that answer your question?"

The others seemed a little shocked at this point. Before I could anwser Beastboy finally spoke up interupting us as usual. "Dude thats just creepy that Ghosts are real we need to get garlic to protect ourselves." "That's vampires grass stain" Cyborge told him " Besides wern't you listening only some are evil. There are good ghosts too." That seemed to calm the changleing down some. "Oh hehe my bad."

I decided to continue this before it got out of hand. Alright settle down you two. Anyway Raven yes that answers my first question though I do have one more for you." She nodded telling me to continue. "Is it possible for someone to gain the powers of a ghost without dieing or at least without dieing entirley?" This I had to ask. I had to know was my brother dead or was something else goin on? She thought about it for a few moments before finally answering. "Well it is extreamly rare but i read somewhere that its possible if someone where to die partially while at the same time being exposed to enough ectoplasim. Like say the amount contained in one of the portals connecting our worlds. However I can not confirm it due to the age of the scroll I read it from. The print was very faded so it was hard to read exactly what it said. Why do you ask that?"

They all looked at me with curiosity on their faces. _'Well here goes nothing.'_ "I'm asking this for the reason I called this meeting" I turned around and activated the view screen shown them a picture and artical from the newspaper. Specifically the one of him saveing the town from a ghost invasion. "Him Danny Phantom whom I have done some reaserch on. My findings tell me that he is a hero who fights ghosts with ghost powers of his own. Unfortunetly he is not seen that way by everyone in Amity Park Illinos where he currently resides. What I mean is the town is split on weather he is good or evil. However from what i have found his good deeds outway his bad ones by a large margin. Therefore I will not pass judgement until I get his side of the story.

The reason I bring him to our attention is for two reasons. One if he is truly good like I believe I want to find him in order to make him a Teen Titan. I believe he is Titan material and would like your opinion on the mater." I waited then I got my anwser. Cyborge was first "Well man like you said we need to find out the facts on what side he is on but if he is on ours I don't have a problem with it." The others claimed to feel the same way.

" There is more to this though." Raven stated "I can tell there is more one your mind about him than just wanting him to be a titan. What was your other reason Robin?" I took a deep breath and answerd." The other reason I bring him up to you is because through computer analisis and haveing my question answerd about living people with ghost powers I've found out that Danny Phantom has a secret identity and who he realy is."

I turned around again and showed the Fenton family photo. " Him Danny Fenton." "So that scrawny kid is a ghost fighting superhero?" Cyborge asked. "Yes and there is more. Keep in mind that this next part is very personal for me so try not to be too shocked."

"As you know 8 years ago I became an orphan and was taken in by Batman. What you don't know is that I also have a little brother." Their eyes widned so I hurried on before I was interupted. "The local adoption system seperated my brother and I. But I promised him we would be reunited one day. That day is now for you see my little brother is in fact Danny Fenton. His adopted parents are ghost hunters which caused me to reaserch ghosts specifically in Anmity Park where Danny lives. I stumbled upon Phantom and it just went from there."

I took a moment to let this sink in then Cyborge said " So let me get this straight you have a baby brother who you found out is a ghost fighting superhero with ghost powers of his own. Your not sure he is entirly good due to his wrong doings but your willing to give him the benifit of the doubt. Finally you want to make him a Titan and I assume bring him back here to live with us. Is that right?" " Yes it is though I'm not sure living with us will be perminent due to his family and school. But summer is comeing up and I was going to request he stay here during the school break."

" Thats a smart move though if I may suggest Robin don't go alone. Family ties can get in the way of the best of us and if it turns he is not good though I am with you in believeing he is. Haveing someone without those ties may be the best way to go." Trying not to be offended by that I thought about it and realised he is right. "Allright Cyborge Raven how about you two come with me while Starfire and beastboy stay here to take care of the city. I'll call for backup to help you two out. We head out this afternoon." With that we went our seperate ways to get ready for whats to come.


	2. chapter 2

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titains**

 **(Robin's pov)**

Once Aqualad and Kid Flash showed up Cyborge, Raven, and I headed for Amity Park. Once we got there we got there we easily found the Fenton home. It was kinda hard to miss with what looked like an ops center with a buch of satelites on top and the name Fenton Works on the side. "No one is home but... I sence something nearby something powerful and very dark." gasp " We need to hurry quickly folow me." We got out of the car and ran after her. On the way we heard someone say "Oh your such a child you promised." That must be the source of the darkness Raven sence. With a voice like that I can't imagine it be anything but. Then another voice "Yes I **PROMISED OooooooooOoooOOOOOOOOooOoOOOOoOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOoOoOOOOOOOOoOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOOoOOoOoOoOOo"**

We heard this pierceing moaning sound that was more like a consussive blast. It was so loud we Had to stop and cover our ears. We couldn't even move other then ending up on our knees. Suddenly as it came it was over but before we could recover we heard another one. Once the second one was over and we were able to stand we started running again only to be blown back by an explosion. Luckily we were far enough away to only be blown off our feet. But it was soon raining debree strangely meat. Raven put up a shield to protect us from it. When it was over she let down the shield and we started running.

When we got to the scene we saw a colaped building on fire. Fire and debree were everywhere then I noticed something. A lone body layed at the edge of the scene. I quickly ran over and when I saw who it was I could not help but yell " **Danny**." I knelt down beside him checking his pulse. He was alive thank goodness but he looked pretty beat up and there were burn marks on him. "Cyborge call an ambulance then you and Raven check the area. Make sure if there are others survivers about." "On it Rob." Once they confirmed no one was about they quickly came back to me.

"Raven can you heal him?" "I'll try." As she looked him over she said to me "You were right Robin he is part ghost. I can sence both life and death in him. It will be a little difficult to heal him but I'll do my best. I'll start with the worst of it and go from there." Her hands began to glow and she started work her way around his body. Acording to her he has internal bleeding, broken ribs, a minor concusion, mild burns and a broken arm. She was able to heal the bleeding and the ribs before the ambulance arrived.

When the ambulance left we quickly ran back to the t-car and drove off to the hospital. I've never been so anxtious in my life. I tried to hide it but I know my friends could tell how I was feeling. Especially Raven being empathic and all.

"He'll be ok Robin. remember I was able to heal the worst of his injuries. Plus he is strong. I could sence alot of power in him. If it makes you feel better I senced no evil in him. You can still ask about his reported wrongdoings but i'd bet it was not his fault."

That made me smile "Thanks Raven that helps alot."

 **time skip**

 **(Danny's pov)**

 _'Oooooh man my head. OW ok try not to move Fenton you've obviously been through the ringer. And I'm talking to myself just great.'_ I slowly opend my eyes only to get a combo of bright light and blurryness. After blinking a few times my vision cleared up but I can't help but wonder where I am. I look around to find myself in a hospital room. That and to my utter surprise three of the Teen Titans were in the room with me.

"Danny your awake" the one I believe his name is Robin got up after saying that and standing next to me. Ok time for some questions. "Umm Robin right?" He nodded. " What are the Teen Titans doing in Amity and better yet how do you know my name?"

He smiled at me and strangly took a look around as if to make sure no one was looking. The he did the most shocking thing I've ever seen a hero do. He took off his mask and asked me "Do you recognize me Danny?" One look that's all it took.

 **Flashback**

 ** _"Daaannnnnyyyy where are you?" I can't help but giggle. Then before I knew it "There you are." I laugh as I'm being picked up and tickled. Sstop hehehe stop it Dicky." He lets me go and says "Ok enough hide and seak we gotta see Mom and Dad perform." "Ok oh can we get some cotten candy on the way please Dicky?" " Sure thing little brother we have enough time for that." " Yay your the best big brother ever." and we run off to get some cotton candy._**

 **later on**

 ** _We are watching Mommy and Daddy perform. "Wow Mommy and Daddy are the best huh Dicky?" "Yes Danny they realy are." All of a sudden BAM "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Everyone was screaming and running but all I could see was our parents lieing on the ground. " MOM, DAD" "MOMMY, DADDY" We ran to them but it was to late. "They're gone Danny. They're gone." We started crying and Dicky held me._**

 **time skip**

 ** _"Danny look at me." I was crying "I promise you Danny. I promise one day I'll find you. And when I do we can be together again ok?" "O" hic "Ok" sniff. "And remember this Danny. We will allways be Brothers no matter where we are."_**

 **Flashback end**

One look that's all it took. I started to cry and blurted out "Dicky?" His smile got bigger and he nodded. I don't care how much pain I'm in it's worth it for this. I sat up reached out and hugged him. He hugged me back and said "Shh shh Danny. It's ok big brothers here. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

I suddenly rememberd why I was in the hospital in the first place. Then I started to cry harder "Oh God Dick they were in there. My my family, my friends, aaand my teacher. They were all in that explosion Dick... they're gone. And it's my fault. I..I stoped him but I couldn't save them. I tried but I couldn't...and now they're all gone because of me."

He let me cry for a few minutes while rubbing my back. When I calmed down some he finally said something. "Daniel James now you listen to me. No one and I mean no one in your position could have done better. I may not have wittnessed exactly what happend but I know this for sure. No one would ever blame you for what happend. It is not your fault so get that thought right out of your head."

Sniff "You wouldn't say that if you knew exactly what happened." " Try me. But first lay back down. Your probebly in alot of pain at the moment." He helped me lay back down. I took a deep breath and started to talk.

"Ok since your revealed your hero status to me I guess it's my turn. Have you ever heard of a hero named Danny Phantom?" He smiled at me again and said "Yes and before you say it I know your him. I figured it out before comein here. You can tell me how you got your powers later. Just continue on what happened."

I was surpised but I decided to just go with it. "Allright so it all started with a very important test called the C.A.T. . I was so stressed out trying to study for it while haveing to fight ghosts at the same that I was sure I would fail. Durning a fight I somehow ended up crashing into my teacher Mr. Lancer. I went intangible went through his breaf case and ended up with an envelope stuck to my back. I found out later on that envelope contained the answers to the C.A.T. . I was so depreate I couldnt stop myself from looking at the answers. I know it's cheating which I've never done before but, like I said I was desperate. I convinced myself i was useing it as a study guide. I know it's wrong and if I could go back and do it myself rather than him doing it I'd confess to Mr. Lancer and take the test straight during a makup. I know that sounds confusing but I promise it will make sence down the line.

"Anyway um the reason I bring the test up is because of this. I ended up meeting a ghost named Clockwork. It turns out he is the master of time. He is a good ghost but he was ordered to distroy me in order to prevent a terrible future. He showed me that future on one of his screens and it turns out that terrible furture was caused by me ten years from now. I was destroying everything and everyone in my plath and no one could stop me. I didn't believe it at first so my friends and I snuck some of Clockworks time medalions to go to that future to see for ourselves. We ended up getting into a fight with some of my future enemies and my friends ended up going back to our time when their medalions came off. I would have gone back too but I ended up fighting my older self and he not only stole Sam's medalion sending her back but, he made mine intageble putting it inside me makeing me traped there. Then he used the medalion he stole to go back in time to insure his excistence."

"I ended up in the Ghost Zone and ended up getting beat up by my future enemies finding out how my furture self ruined their lives or afterlives i guess. I woke up by being hit with an invention my parents made called Boomarang. Attached to it was a note from my sister reminding me of the other permenent portel in Wissconson since the Fenton portal was destroyed. Because of that I ended up going to see Vlad who is one of my enemies and a halfa like me only evil but, had changed in that future. He told me how I became evil."

"In that fight where I got the test anwsers a resturant Called the Nasty Burger ended up getting damaged. Because of this one of the vates of condements started to heat up though no one knew it. Aparently if it gets heated up enough it explodes. Anyway in that timeline I did cheat on the C.A.T. . Which caused Mr. Lancer to call my family and friends to confront them on what I did. They met up at the Nasty Burger because if you fail the test that is where you end up working and he wanted to emphasis his point. But because everyone was near it when it exploded everyone died but me."

"In that timeline you didn't come for me Dick. With nowhere else to go i went to Vlad. I was so devistated by what happend I begged Vlad to somehow make the hurt go away. He did this my makeing an invention. But intead of takeing my emotions the device ripped out my ghost half who was filled with all my negitive emotions. Then my ghost have took the invention ripped Vlads ghost half out and merged with it. Vlads evil side overwhelmed mine turning me evil and became Dark Dan. Then Dan killed my human half then prceeded to create the terrible future Clockwork was ordered to prevent."

"So I talked Vlad into useing the invention to rip the medalion out of me so I could return to our time and stop Dan. He did and I stopped by my house in order to get some antighost equipment to fight Dan. I fought him and my plan was working but I was still haveing trouble beating him. Mean while My family friends and teacher where all tied and gagged up against the vate in the Nastey Burger which was gonna blow any minuite. It wasn't until I discovered a new power the ghostley wail that I was able to beat Dan and trap him in the fenton thermos. He was surprised i could use the wail because he did not get that power until ten years from now. Turns out the future isn't as set in stone as he thought."

"But...I was so weakened by this point that I reverted back to my human form and was unable to go ghost. Everyone was still trapped against the vate. I tried running to them while trying to go ghost. I ran with everything I had but I tripped. Before I could get up the vate exploded killing them all anyway. So...you see it is my fault cuz it was my future self that put them there aaand it was me now that couldn't get to them in time. So tell me Dick how is it not my fault?" I started to cry again silently begging for Dick to either forgive me tell me it was not my fault or both.

He looked at me for a moment and told me "I can see how you would think that but your wrong. It is not your fault Danny. Acording to your story Dark Dan was not purely you. If he was he never would have done thoughs things. Also you don't have control of what others do not even your future self. You only have control of yourself here and now. Plus you said it yourself the timeline changed. You are aware of what would happen for one thing and two I am here. So that means you don't have to go to Vlad you can stay with me. Also even if you did end up with Vlad which you won't you would not make the same choices knowing where it would lead. And yes it is very unfortunet and sad that they are gone but do you realy think your family, friends, and teacher would blame you? Because I don't think so and I don't blame you either. You did everything you could and like I told you before no one in your positon could have done better."

I was still crying though I did feel alot better. Dick bent over and hugged me again until I calmed down. Once I did we started to talk about other things. "Dick I want to stay with you but your still a minor how are we gonna pull that off?" Dick put his mask back on incase someone came in smiled and said "I'll tell you as soon as the doctor gets done checking on you. I know you needed enough time to pull yourself together emotionally and now that you have it is time to look after you physically."

"But Dick I heal faster than normal what if they notice?" "Blame it on me." We both turned to look at the girl who said that. I know I'm blushing due to forgeting the other two in the room. "What do you mean Raven?" Looks like Dick is takeing control now. And it turns out the girls name is Raven. "I was just thinking that if he has healed faster than he should in the time he has been here you could say that I used my healing powers on him but I can't heal him all at once. So I would have to do it repeatedly in order to heal him fully." "Hmm good idea Raven. What do you think Danny?" I thought about it and realized Dick was right it is a good idea but then I thought of something else that could go wrong. "Uh that is a good idea and all and I'm willing to go with it. But I have to ask did they take blood from me because I don't know if my human form has ectoplasim mixed with my blood or not. So if if does and they took some how are we gonna explain that?"

"There's no need to worry Danny they didn't draw any. There was no need to in order to dignose your condition." (I do not realy know that I just said it for the stories sake) This time it was the other boy who reassured me. "Thanks for telling me um I'm sorry what was your name again?" He smiled and said "Cyborge it's nice to meet you Danny." "Nice to meet you too and you as well Raven. So what now?" "Now little brother you get checked by the doctor and we will go from there." Well this will be interesting.


	3. chapter 3

**I don't own danny phantom or teen titan** **or fairly odd parents**

 **(Robin's pov)**

Danny just got checked out by the doctor. Luckily they bought the Raven is healing him lie. He seemed sceptical about letting her at first but, once he had reassurences from us and a demontration from Raven on one of Danny's burns he was astounded but all for it. He even thanked her for her help. According to the doctor Danny's concussion is gone, his arm is nearly mended, and his burns are healing nicely. He shouldn't even have any scars. Just to be safe they want to keep him here for another two days which is understandable and doable. Now I'm in Danny's private bathroom in order to make an important phone call. It rang a few times before he answerd.

 _"Hello Wayne here."_

"Hey Bruce it's Dick. Look before you say anything I know we didn't part on the best of terms. But you know I wouldn't call unless it was important and it is. Bruce I found Danny...and when I got here something happened. There was and explosion and Danny's family, friends, and teacher were caught in the blast. They didn't survive though Danny did and is currently in the hospital because of it. He is doing fine and will be out in two days. Here is the issue though both Danny and I want him to come live with me but, with us both being minors it creates a problem. One I'm hopeing your willing to solve. I know it is alot to ask but would you consider takeing him in. He already knows of my hero status and so you know he is a hero himself though that is best explained by him. We are currently in Amity Park Illinos at the Amity General Hospital. And Bruce if you decide to come you need to do it asap because someone else wants custody of Danny. It would be very bad for Danny if he went with him. So considering all that will you help?"

 _"..I'm comeing right now Dick. Don't worry I'll take care of this."_

"Thankyou Bruce see you when you get here bye."

 _"Goodbye."_ and we hung up

I walked out of the bathroom to see my brother with a smile on his face. Cyborg and Raven stepped out for some fresh air a little while ago.

"If you don't mind me asking bro who were you talking to in there? You have this serious but happy look on your face and I can't help but be a little curious."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Danny allways did have a curious side to him.

"Well Danny let me ask you this. Do you remember the man who adopted me?"

He thought for a moment then answerd. "Yeah wasn't he a famous billionare or somthing? Umm what was his name? Uh.. oh yeah Wayne I think. Bruce Wayne?"

"Yep that's him. I called him in order for your custody issue to be worked out. He is comeing here as we speak."

Danny had happy tears in the corner of his eyes. "You mean..we won't be seperated anymore? That's great..although I hope he gets here before Vlad does. He's in Wissconson last I knew but you never can tell with that Fruitloop."

He yawned after he said that. He must be getting pretty tired. It has been an exhasting day for him. "Why don't you take a nap Danny. I'll wake you if Bruce shows up before you wake up."

He let out another yawn, rubed his eye, and said "Ok" then went right to sleep. He looks so innocent and childlike while he sleeps. I'm so glad I found him. I just hope Bruce gets here soon.

 **time skip**

 **(Danny's pov)**

I woke up grogley to my brother gently shaking me and saying my name. "Danny..Danny..wake up Danny Bruce is here."

I opened my eyes to see Dick smileing at me while behind him a tall man with black hair, blue eyes and wearing an expensive looking black suite was standing. He had his hands behind his back and a kind smile on his face. Normaly after my experiences with Vlad I may be a bit wary with this man. But for some reason I wasn't. There was just something about him that screamed safe and kind but also tough and protective. I think I can get to easily trust this man.

"Hello Danny I'm Bruce Wayne It's nice to meet you."

He held out his hand for a handshake and I took it.

"Hello Mr. Wayne it's nice to meet you too. Thankyou for comeing to help us today."

"Your welcome Danny and please call me Bruce we are going to be family after all."

I smiled at that. Family somthing I realy needed right now. I may have lost my family twice now but at the end of the day I'm not alone.

"Thankyou just the same Bruce. You have no idea how much a relief that brings me. So you know there is someone else who will most likely fight for custody over me. Not only is he secretly evil but he is what I like to call one crazed up fruitloop. His name is Vlad Masters and we all need to keep and eye out for him. He is obsessed with haveing me as his son/aprentice and, will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Not only that he has the money to back it up because he is rich as well."

"Yes Vlad Masters I've heard of him. Thankyou for telling me Danny. Your right we will definetly need to keep an eye out for him. However you don't have to worry about custody. My lawyer is near by with the custody papers though the adoption papers will take a little longer. He is curently getting information on the accident and your condition for legal purposes. (I don't know if it works like that but I had to keep the lawyer ocupied for a few minuites) While he is ocupied Dick I sudgest you change into civilian clothes. I brought some if you don't have any. My lawyer will want to meat you and it's best he does not know of your hero status."

"Alright Bruce thankyou." He took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

"Um Bruce?" I had gotten his attention. "I hope you don't mind me asking this but, since we are alone and everyone but Dick is out of ear shot well. There is something I've been wondering."

"What might that be Danny?"

"Are you.. by any chance Batman? I'm wondering this because well with my brother being who he is, the fact that you adopted him, and all the expensive gadgets and vehicles The Batman has it's the only thing that makes sence in my head. So are you?" I was a little timid asking this I mean Batman is one of the greatest heros ever in my opinion. Not to mention intimidateing when you think about it. How could I not be nervous when he's possibly standing right in front of me.

"Hmm well your reasoning is sound. So I can see how you came to that conclusion. You are going to be family. Plus from what little I've heard of you I believe you can keep a secret. So you are right I am him. Well done. With a little training if your willing we can get your detective skills to top notch. We can teach you hand to hand fighting if you like as well. When your better of course." He just gave a pleasent smile at me as he said that.

"I'd love to do that. I could actually use more training. I don't know if you know this but I'm sort of a hero myself."

"Yes Dick mentioned your hero status. Though he didn't give any detail. He said that was best done by you. Would you care to share that information?"

"Well I would but I'd rather wait for Dick. Also do we have enough time before your lawyer arrives?"

He went to the door sticking his head out quickly looking around. He came back and told me "It's alright. He's still filling out paperwork while talking to the doctors. We have time."

Just then Dick came out of the bathroom. He was wearing a black t-shirt, red jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He also changed his hair from back and spikey to a side part with banges covering part of his face (think teen titans trouble in tokyo).

"Nice look bro it suites you." I smiled at him.

"Thanks bro and thanks again for the clothes Bruce."

"Not a problem Dick it was my pleasure. Now Danny now that Dick is here will you tell us your story?"

"Sure but I do have a question for Dick first if you don't mind."

"We don't mind little bro shoot."

"What happened to Cyborg and Raven? They've been gone for a while."

"Oh well they called while you were sleeping and decided to check into a hotel due to how long we are going to stay here and, they also wanted to give us some family time."

"Well that's nice of them. I guess I'll have to tell them my story another time. Well it happend around the end of last August. My parents were ghost hunters, scientists, and inventors. Their research and inventions were all ghost related. For years they had been working on what they considerd their greatest invention. A portal to the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone is the demention where ghosts live. Last August is when they finished the portal but, when they turned it on it didn't work. Hours later I was alone down in the basement lab with my friends Sam and Tucker. We were checking out the portal and I was dared to go inside. It seemed harmless and cool so I figured why not. So I put on a jumpsuit just in case and slowly went in. It was kinda dark so I kept a hand on the side wall to keep from tripping. What I didn't know until it was too late was that the on button was on the inside. Why it was there I don't know. I ended up accidently pushing it there by turning on the portal while I was still in it."

Their eyes widened in shock as I said this but, they surprisingly stayed quiet so I continuted on.

"I was electricuted with a large amount of electricity and ectoplasim. Ectoplasim being what ghosts are made of. It was extremly painful. All I can remember is the pain, a bright green light, screaming, and thinking I never want anyone to feel this pain. (i give credit to the author of bat brothers for what Danny was thinking it was just to perfect way to say it and i couldn't think of another) When I came out of the portal I had snow white hair, glowing green eyes, and the black and white of my jumpsuit had switched. I passed out and had reverted back to normal. It turned out the portal had half killed me makeing me half human half ghost. Ever sence I have been learning how to use my powers especially when a new one pops up and, protecting the town from the trouble makeing and evil ghosts that come through the portal. Please don't misunderstand not all ghosts are evil. Most just want to be left alone. I also had to deal with evil humans as well. We don't have time for anything else though because I can hear some people comeing this way."

They quickly got the shock off their faces looking normal when a few moments later two men walked into the room.

One Man I recognized as my doctor Dr. Turner. He was a tall thin middle aged man with slightly greying brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth. He was wearing the typical white doctors coat, white under shirt, pink tie, blue pants, and blue shoes. The second man was also middle aged. He was a slightly pudgie man with salt and pepper hair and mustache with hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark grey suit with a light grey tie. this man I assumed was Bruce's lawyer.

The Doctor smiled and first introduced himself to Bruce and Dick (sence he only knew him as Robin) "Hello I'm Dr. Timothy Turner. I have been handling Danny's care. Who might you two be?

"I'm Bruce Wayne I'm going to be takeing custody of Danny today and eventually adopt him" Bruce said this shaking Dr. Turner's hand.

"And I'm Dick Grayson I'm Danny's older brother" he shook hands with the Dr. as well.

I expected Dr. Turner to question about my brother due to our different last names but he didn't seem to. Then the lawyer decided to introduce himself.

He stuck out his hand which I shook and he said "Hello Danny my name is Marcus Rainer. I'll be handling your custody case today and the adoption case to follow."

"Hello Mr. Rainer thankyou for comeing today and for handling this."

"Your very welcome young man." He opened up his suitcase and pulled out some papers and a pen. "Alright Danny this will be very simple. Bruce and yourself will just have to sign on the aproprite lines on these documents. Dr. Turner has agreed to witness and will sign as well. Once that is done you officially will be under Bruce's custody and, I will begin the adoption process shortly after. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes it sounds great actualy. Can we do it now please?"

"Well someones excited" Brue comented and everyone laughed though I did sheepishly.

"Of cource we can Danny." Mr Rainer gave me a pen and pointed out ""You just need to sign here and here and here and here and finally here."

He had Bruce and Dr. Turner do the same and it was done. I was officially under Bruce's custody and safe from that fruitloop. What a relief that is.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I guess that means I'll be on my way. I will contact you Bruce when everything for the adoption is in order. Then I will see you 3 again shall I? It was nice to meet you Danny and Dick. Also good to see you again Bruce. Nice to meet you Dr. Turner." With that said Mr. Rainer left.

"Well Danny as long as I'm here is there anything I should know about? Any comlpaints or anything? Even if it's small?" Dr. Turner asked me.

"Well I wasn't gonna say anything cuz of how small it is but, my arm and my burns are starting to ach a little. Just barley enough to notice though."

"Now Danny if somthing is bothering you no matter how small you must say something allright. You won't get better otherwise."

"Yes sir" I said a little dejectedly.

"Now there is no need to be so down either. I'm here to help you after all. Now lets see what we can do hmm." As he went about fixing me up he had a big smile on his face.

Then I realized nearly everyone around me includeing myself had been smileing alot today. But when I thought about it I realy don't mind. It helps keep all the gloomyness and depression away.

Dr. Turner left shortly after helping me leaveing just the three of us again. The only issue was it was getting kinda late in the day and I wss getying tired. I know the other two could tell.

"Well you two I'll be off to a hotel. I need to get some work done and you look like you could use some rest Danny. See you both tomarrow."

"Bye Bruce"we both said.

"Bruce is right Danny you should get some sleep."

"Ok but what will you do in the mean time?" I yawned

"I got my laptop with me. I'll probebly work on some Titain's cases for a bit then go to sleep my self."

"You mean your sleeping here? Where?"

He smiled at me and pointed at a recliner I had not noticed before. When I saw that I turned tomato red. Man I felt stupid.

"Oh Right of course."

Dick just chuckled and settled into the chair with his laptop.

"Goodnight Danny."

I smiled and settled down myself.

"Goodnight Dick."

A short time later I fell asleep.


	4. chapter 4

**I do not own Danny Phantom Teen Titans or Fairly Odd Parents**

 **(Robin's pov)**

It was around 7 am the next morning. I had woken up about 10 minuites ago and, had been watching my brother sleep. I was thinking about what Danny told Bruce and I yesturday. About how he got his powers and a little of what he had to deal with afterwards. The hero in me was proud of him from what little I knew of how he handled things. On the other hand the big brother in me was screaming with guilt. It was saying he should never have had to go through all that and, I should have been there to protect him. I guess all I can do is be there for him now. Maybe I'll offer to train him. I thought this with a smile. It could be some good bonding time and, I can find out more about his powers. I kept mulling things over and about an hour later Danny started to stir. He took a few minuites to fully wake up but when he did he looked at me and said

"Good morning."

"Good morning Danny. How did you sleep?"

"Fine surprisingly. I expected some nightmares but you know...I bet haveing you here kept them away."

We both smiled at that.

"So how did you sleep last night big bro?"

"Actualy I'm normaly a bit of an insomniac but, like you surprisingly I slept just fine. You know maybe it was being with you again that helped."

Suddenly Danny's stomatch growled. He looked at me pretty sheppish as I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Umm hehe sorry. You don't suppose it's too early for them to be serving breakfeast do you?"

"It wouldn't hurt to ask. I'll go find someone." So I got up and left the room.

I came back a few minuites later with two trays of scrambled eggs, ham, and orange juice. I set one tray on his lap.

"Here you go Danny. Breakfeast is served."

"Thanks Dick."

"Your Welcome" and we both dug in.

We talked for about a half hour after breakfeast when Cyborg and Raven showed up.

"Morning Cyborg. Morning Raven."

They looked at me strangely after I greeted them. It took me about 5 seconds to figure out why. I was still in my civilian clothes and, they had never seen me out of my Robin uniform before.

I said lowley "Woah guys relax it's me Robin. I had to chage into civilian clothes yesturday after you left and, just never chaged back. Though so you know I'm called Dick when dressed like this and yes I trust you two with that information."

They smiled at me and Cyborg said "Well Rob I mean Dick any news on what went on when we left yesturday?"

"Well the man who adopted me and who will adopt Danny Bruce Wayne came yesturday."

"Bruce Wayne realy?" They were shocked.

"Yep that's him and you'll get to meet him today if you stick around long enough. Anyway yesturday after Bruce arrived I changed into civilian clothes because he knows of my hero status but his lawyer doesn't. While his lawyer was ocupied with Dr. Turner elsewhere Danny told us how he got his powers. Shortly after Mr. Rainer who is Bruce's lawyer and Dr. Turner showed up. After everyone introduced themselves Danny and Bruce signed the custody papers and, Dr. Turner signed them as a witness. Then Mr. Rainer left, Dr. Turner checked on Danny then he left, then Bruce left because he had work to do, and Danny went to sleep. While he was sleeping I worked on some Titan cases on my laptop for a little while then I went to sleep myself. Beyond that you didn't miss much."

They both nodded and then sat down in some chairs nearby. Then Cyborg asked the ineviteble question.

"So Danny if you don't mind me asking how did you get your powers?"

"I don't mind at all." Danny smiled and began telling my friends the same story he told Bruce and I yesturday. Hearing it again I could not help but be a little sad though I did try to hide it. I guess the big brother in me was sad I could not protect my little brother from the pain he went through or even prevent it. I was so caught up in my thoughts I guess I didn't hear Danny calling my name.

"Dick Dick come on Dick DICK"

"Huh s..sorry Danny what did you say?"

"Are you ok Bro? You kinda zoned out on us and you seem sad too."

I guess I didn't hide it as well as I thought. Plus he looks so consurned right now there is no way I can lie to him.

"Well I can't say no to that face. The reason I'm a little sad is because though I may not know all of it what I do know of the pain you've been through, the trouble you've gotten in, the enemies you have faced, and to top it off your most recent loss. You should never have had to go through any of it, and I feel like as your big brother I should have been here for you to either help you through it or either prevent some of it and protect you from it. It makes me feel a bit guilty because of it if I' m honest. I know it is silly because there was nothing I could do due to we were forced to be seperated for all these years. But at the same time the big brother in me keeps screaming when I find out each time I should have been there for you. Anyway thats why I'm sad."

Danny just blinked at me for a moment then gave me a sad smile and responded.

"I can understand where your comeing from and yes I've missed you too. But please don't feel sad or guilty. Yes not every experience sence I have gotten my powers hasn't been pleasent. But there have been positives like I've made friends who are ghosts and, I've been able to protect and save people with my powers. Not many people get to do things like that. As for you not being there Dick you are now. You can be there for me now. Your very presence is helping me get through one of the worst experiences of my life. So please don't feel sad or guilty anymore. There realy is no need for it."

"Ok" we both smiled and I got up and hugged him.

"Geez you two your going to make me rust from crying over here" Cyborg joked.

We all laughed even Raven let out a small giggle. Just then there was a knock outside the room.

"Come in" Danny said and Bruce entered the room.

"Good morning everyone and hello to you two." Noticeing Cyborg and Raven. "My name is Bruce Wayne I'm Dick and Danny's guardian. May I ask who you two may be?"

Getting up to shake his hand Cyborg said "Hello Mr. Wayne I'm Cyborg and this is Raven. We are friends of Dick and Danny and also teamates of Robin. We found Danny at the site of the explosion and while Raven healed the worst of his injurys I called the ambulance that brought him to the hospital. We have been checking up on him ever sence."

"Well that is very nice of you. It's good to know my sons have friends like you and, that there are people like you two out there in the world."

"Thankyou sir."

"Please call me Bruce you are my sons' friends after all."

"Alright Bruce."

With that they both sat down.

"So Danny how are you feeling this morning?"

"Just fine Bruce. The pain is nearly gone. It hurts about half as much as it did yesturday and, even then it only barley hurt at all."

"That's good that's good. At this rate you should be healed and out of here in no time. Now on to other business. About the adoption papers. It will take a few days to get them sorted. Now for apearences sake you two Dick and Danny are expected to be staying with me. So I request that you come stay with me in Gothum until the adoption is finalised. I promise this is a request not an order. However it will be easier for everyone involved if you two are already in Gothum when the adoption papers are ready rather than traveling from Titans Tower. Of course your two friends here are welcome to join us so you have a ride back to the tower when all is said and done."

Danny was the first to speak.

"Well I don't have a problem with it. Do you Dick?"

"We will have to inform the other Titans we'll be gone for a few more days but, beyond that I'm fine with it. How about you two Cyborg Raven are you ok with it?"

"Ya man I'm cool with it don't worry about me. I have my portable charger with me in the T-cars trunk so I'm good to go" said Cyborg.

"I'm alright with it as well. No need to worry" said Raven.

"Alright Bruce looks like we're in. When you let Alfred know tell him I said hi please." I told him

"I'll do that. In fact I will do that right now if you all will excuse me for a moment." and he left the room.

"Well he seems nice though a little guarded" Raven comented.

"How can you tell?" Danny asked.

"Raven is an empath." I explained

"Oh that makes sence. So why do you think he was guarded? Or is that non of my business?"

"Well Danny" I explained. "You know who he is right?" He nodded "Then you should know that before and after he became who he is that he had a pretty tough life. It was only natural for him to become guarded. All he had growing up was his butler who raised him after his parents died. I'm not sure he had close friends. Friends yes but I'm not sure how close they were. He had no family at all. He had to learn to rely mainly on himself. The only other person he trusted was his butler Alfred. Then he met and slowly opened his heart out to me. Once that happend he was able to make better lasting friendships. Even after all his progress though he still has not been able to completely let his guard down. He can't though his job won't let him so we have to be understanding of it alright?"

"Alright Bro but I wish we could help him somehow."

"We can by being the family he needs. That we all need. I admit he and I parted on not the best of terms but, I'm hopeing the next few day will make up for that and, when we part again we will keep in touch more."

"We will Dick."

"YA" all four of us jumped

We look and suddenly Bruce was there standing in the door way with an amused smile on his face.

"Darn it Bruce." Danny exclaimed. "Please don't do that. I know a bunch of ghosts whom you would give a run for their money on the sneak up and jump scare. Sheesh." Danny had his hand over his heart trying to get his breathing under control.

He wasn't the only one Raven accidentally

blew a lightbulb with her powers she was so startled.

Bruce just chuckled noteing the lightbulb and said.

"Oops sorry about that everyone. I didn't mean to scare you. I only wanted to let you know that I heard you Dick when you said that you wanted to make ammends and stay in touch more. Also I want you to know that I want that as well. We should talk about it in full detail once we are settled at the mansion."

"Alright that sounds cool with me."

" ** _Time out"_**

Suddenly everyone was frozen and a ghost apeard. He was tall with blue skin, red eyes, and a scar on his right eye. he was wearing a purple cloak. He had a clock in the middle of his chest as well as on the end of the staff he carried. He had a whisp of a tail. In moments he changed from a middled aged man to an old man with a long white beard. Then again to a toddler and back to a middle aged man. This ghost is Clockwork Master of Time. Clockwork floated over to Danny and placed one of his special time medalians around his neck. When he did Danny unfroze.

 **(Danny's pov)**

"Clockwork hi. It's nice to nice to see you but what are you doing here and ...(I looked around) why is everyone frozen?"

" Hello Daniel. It's nice to see you too. I came here because I needed to check on you and, also I needed to discuss some things in private hence the time freeze."

"Oh. Well alright what's up?"

"First off how are you Daniel?"

"Well physically I'm nearly healed. As for mentally and emotionally I'm not sure. I know it's not as bad as it should be and I think a big part of that has to do with Dick and how he is here and here for me. Somehow I think it's keeping alot of the pain at bay. Not all of it but alot of it and, by doing this I'll be able to heal alot better than I could by myself. At least that's my theory anyway."

"That is wonderful Daniel. Furthermore I believe your theory is correct. Which is why I sent Dick to you in the first place. I am sorry I could not save your second family, friends, and teacher. The observents absolutely forbid munipulateing the time stream to that degree. However I was able to tweak it to send your brother and his friends your way just in time to help you. Thereby getting you adopted by Bruce Wayne and safe from Vladimir Masters. You see by doing this I not only prevented that offal future that you became evil in without killing you. Thereby saveing one of the potencially greatest heros in history. I also gave you and your brother some of the happiness that you truely deserve. There is more however so listen closely Daniel. Dark Dan due to his capture during the time change did not fade away. Therefore he excists outside of time and I can not see him on my time screens. Do not worry Daniel I have the thermous and it is currently locked up securely in my lare. However because of this whole incident I have been put in charge of looking after the two of you. A guard for Dark Dan but you can look at me as a sort of mentor if you wish if not then maybe a friend at least."

"Well I really like you Clockwork and I think I can learn alot from you so could you please be both?"

He smiled at me and said " Alright Daniel I would like that" and rubbed my head affectionetly.

"Well I must be off. I have a time stream to look after and all. I will see you soon Daniel."

"See ya Clockwork."

 ** _"Time In"_**

With that Clockwork and Danny's time medallion dissapeared and everyone unfroze.

 **(Still Danny's pov)**

"What's the happy smile for Danny?" Dick asked me.

"I was just thinking how funny fate can be."

"How so?" Bruce asked

"Well it took my family from me twice but, decided to give me a new one by reuniteing me with a little of my old one and giving me a new one. It took my friends from me but gave me new ones in Cyborg and Raven. Finally fate took my teacher from me but it gave me two new ones. One in you Bruce and the other in a ghost friend of mine named Clockwork who is master of time."

"Master of time are you sure about that Danny? Dick asked

"Yep turns out he's my new mentor. He poped in and froze time to have a private conversation with me. He does that aparently."

"Wow that's cool. Wait a minuite Bruce how are you gonna train Danny if we are only staying with you a few days?"

"Yes well I was thinking you and I could share that responsibility Dick. Since Danny will be living with you most of his training will be done by you and the Titans. I'll get him started of course and I was hopeing if you all don't mind mind I'll come visit once in a while and while there we will all train together. Though I would like reports on his progress. How does that sound?

"Sounds great to me. How about you Danny?"

"Sounds like great family bonding time to me."

The three of us chuckled in agreement.

"Umm I don't mean to be rude here but I'm confused. How can an ordinary civilian train a hero?" Cyborg asked.

Raven face palmed due to how ridiculus that sounded.

Dick wisperd to Bruce "I don't think he knows about you Bruce. He and Raven can be trusted we should tell them."

Bruce nodded to Dick and turned to Cyborg and Raven.

"You see Cyborg the answer to that is very symple. Dick assures me the two of you can be trusted so I will tell you. I am no ordinary civillian. For you see I am in fact The Batman."

They were shocked. Especially Cyborg his jaw hit the floor. The whole time Danny was trying to hold back laughter at his reaction and failing. He was like that for about 20 seconds until Dick snaped his fingers in front of his face.

We all laughed when he came to and spent the rest of the day getting to know eachother and haveing fun. Yes I still missed my family and friends but, like I told Clockwork my new family, friends, and my brother make it all much more barable than I could ever dream of.


	5. chapter 5

**I do not own Danny Phantom Teen Titans or Fairly Odd Parents**

 **(Danny's pov)**

 _(Dream)_

 _I was surounded by darkness. In the darkness I wasn't alone. Two voices I knew all to well were tortureing me. They were Vlad and Dark Dan._ _"Did you really think you could escape from me Little Badger?" "Well let me answer that for you. You can never escape me." "Bruce can not protect you even if he is the Batman. Oh please Robin? Your so called brother. He is a child. He can not protect you either. The Titans? They are children as well. Face it Daniel no one can protect you. Eventually my boy you will be mine."_

 _"Your such a child you promised." " You don't get it do you? I'M still here. I still excist. That means you still turn into me."_

 _Suddenly a spotlight appears and I turn to it only to find Dick so cut up and bloody that there is a small puddle of it dripping below him. He is saying something I can barley make out._ _"Danny..Danny help..me."_ _"DICK" I screamed and tried to run to him but no matter how hard I ran I wasn't getting anywhere. I began to cry. Then the light around Dick started getting brighter and brighter until...BOOOM._

I woke up screaming. Needless to say I woke Dick up.

"Woah woah Danny are you ok?" he asked me.

"N..no" aparently I was crying.

"Was it a nightmare?" He asked this as he was rubbing my back.

"Y..yeah a..a pretty bad one." sniff

Dick sat on the bed next to me an put his arm around me. I put my head on his shoulder up against his neck as I cryed and sniffled.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Ok um.. I..I was in the dark and Vlad and Dark Dan were with me. Vlad kept saying that no one could protect me and, no matter what eventually I will be his. Dark Dan kept saying how..how I would turn into him. Then this spotlight apeard...You were in it Dick..you were on the ground a..and you were hurt really bad. You were bleeding alot and calling for me to help you. I tried to run to you but no matter how hard I tried I..I couldn't move. Suddenly the light kept getting brighter and brighter. Then there was an explosion and..and you were gone and, then I woke up.

I started crying harder after that. Dick brought me into a full hug while rubbing my back again and, I hugged him back with my face on his shoulder.

"Shh shh little brother. It's alright it's alright. I'm here I'm right here safe and not going anywhere. And your safe too Danny. Your safe from Vlad and from becomeing Dark Dan. I will not let anything bad happen to you ok and, niether will Bruce or the Titans alright. We can protect you I promise. So please Danny try to calm down ok?"

It took a few minuites but I eventually calmed.

"But Dick it's not that I doubt you because I don't, but do you remember what I told you about Vlad? He's rich, he's a half ghost like me who uses his powers for evil, and he is obsessed with haveing me as his son/aprentice. He will do anything to achieve that. Sure he will start legally with lawyers and stuff but, if that doesn't work he will go for illegal means like useing his ghost form against us to kidnap me for example. I know that Bruce, you, the Titans, and myself are powerful. Especially together and with the anti ghost equipment I plan on giving everyone. It's just that Vlad is still a very powerful man and I can't help but still be scared. You know what I mean?"

"I understand Danny. After what you have been through and seen you have a right to be scared. There is something though that will make that fear go away. Wanna know what it is?"

"What is it?"

"A big brother who loves you."

I smiled at that

"Thanks Dick I love you too." I yawned "Why am I still so sleepy?"

"Because it's 3am that's why." he chuckled

" Oh.. um Dick I hate to sound like a baby but could you sleep with me for the rest of the night? I don't want anymore bad dreams you know?"

"Sure thing Danny scooch over."

I did and we both layed down. Dick had his arm around me with my head tucked under his chin.

"Goodnight Danny."

"Goodnight Dick."

Soon we were both once again in dreamland.

 **Time Skip**

 **(Still Danny's pov)**

That crying episode must have worn me out more than I thought because when I woke up and looked at the clock it was 10:30 am. I normally never sleep this late. I look to my right and I see Dick still in bed with me wide awake running his hand through my hair and, a content smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy head. How did you sleep?" Dick asked me.

"Pretty peaceful thanks to you. I still feel a little worn out for some reason though." I yawned

"Well emotional distress will do that to you. So are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am. How did you know?"

"I could hear your stomatch growling about a half hour ago." He chuckled

"A half hour ago. How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. But before you say anything about how I didn't need to stay I was not about to get up and leave you alone in this bed and, risk you haveing more nightmares. I'm your brother Danny it's my job to protect you and I take that job seriously and gladly. So no protesting ok?"

"Ok thanks Dick."

"Your welcome Danny. So how about that breakfeast huh?" He said this as my stomatch growled.

"Sounds good to me." We chuckled at my pun and Dick got up to get food.

Breakfeast was peaceful but there was something on my mind. Once Dick got back from putting away our finished trays I voiced it.

"Hey Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where everybody is today? I figured they would have been here by now."

"Well Bruce called while you were sleeping and said he wouldn't be here until after lunch because he had work to do. As for Cyborg and Raven well I didn't want to disturb you so I called them and asked them not to come over until you were up and around due to you haveing a rough night and, they agreed. I'm supposed to call them when your ready."

"Oh" I blushed a little

"Don't be embarassed Danny. Everone has a rough night once in a while. Plus with what you have been through it's to be expected. There is no shame in it."

"Ok well you can call them now if you want."

"I'll do just that. In the mean time you might want to freshin up in the bathroom. I'll be right behind you when your done."

"Ok" and I headed to the bathroom.

About 20 minuites later Cyborg and Raven arrived and we got to talking about some things.

"So you guys go to school online? I allways wonderd how full time teenage superheros handled school. That's kinda cool actually. Am I gonna get signed up for online school? I asked.

"Yes you are Danny and while we are on the topic is there any subject you need help with? My brother asked me.

Actually yes. My grades kinda took a dive due to my hero work. They went from mostly As and a few Bs and one C to mostly Cs and one D. I need help to get my grades up. Especially in math. I'm terrible in math. It's that class I went from a C to a D in. You guys wouldn't happen to be good at math and tutering in general would you?"

"We got you covered little man. Trust us for example if I can help Beastboy keep his C plus average we can help you." Cyborg said

"Thanks guys." Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in"

It was Dr. Turner. "Well hello everyone and how is my patient today?"

"I'm doing great Dr. Turner. I'm not feeling any pain at all anymore."

"Wonderful. Then how about I take off those bandages to see if your burns have healed. Then after that we can head over to exray to check on your arm alright?"

"Ok"

After he finished takeing off my bandages he said. "Well it looks like all your burns have fully healed. Yes and no scars at all. Astounding well I guess we have your friend Raven here to thank for that."

Oh right we were pretending Raven was healing me to cover up my fast healing ability. "He's right thanks Raven."

"Your welcome Danny." she said

"Now lets get you to that exray shall we?"

 **Time skip 20 min later**

Dr. Turner and I came back to the room and I had a big smile on my face.

"What's up Danny?" Dick asked

"Take a look" and I held up my right arm.

"Danny you got your cast off that's great. So that means your arm is better right?"

"Yep sure does and there's more good news. Will you tell them please Dr. Turner?"

"Gladly. Because Danny here has in fact made a full recovery I am in full confidence that he can be discharged from the hospital today around dinner time."

"Awesome!"

"Great."

"Booyah!"

"Haha I'm glad your all happy for him as am I. Now I must be going. I'll be back later with the discharge papers. See you later" and he left the room.

I sat back down on the bed then said "I can't wait for Bruce to get here to tell him the good news."

"What good news?"

"YAH" we all jumped and there went another lightbulb. Bruce was suddenly in the doorway again.

"Darn it Bruce again? We need to get you a bell or something" I had my hand on my chest again.

He just chuckled and said "Sorry sorry I got done a little early so I thought I would surprise you but, all that aside what is this good news?"

"Huh oh right um well because my burns and arm have fully healed turns out now I have made a full recovery. Because of this Dr. Turner says I should be discharged by dinner time."

"That's great news Danny."

"Yes Daniel great news indeed. " We all turned to the new voice in the room. Unfortunetly it was a voice I knew too well.

"Vlad what are you doing here?"

"Now no need to be so rude my boy. I only came here to see how you were doing after the tragic accident a few days ago. Well that and seeing as you have nowhere else to go I came to offer you a place to stay with me."

He gave me a triumphant look but, when I gave him one back his changed to a questioning one.

"Actually Vlad your wrong on the first part and too late on the second. You see you only came into my life a few mounths ago so you wouldn't know this. The fact is Jack and Maddie Fenton were not my birth parents. They adopted me 8 years ago after my birth parents John and Mary Grayson died. However I was not an only child. I had an older brother. Vlad I'd like you to meet my big brother Dick Grayson."

"Hello Mr. Masters."

"Now to continue back then for some reason I still don't understand the adoption system would not allow us to stay together. So we were adopted by seperate families. Me with the Fentons and Dick with Mr. Wayne here.

"Greetings"

"Now as it turns out Dick has spent the past 8 years looking for me and, has only recently found me only to find me shortly after the accident. Because of this he called Bruce here who flew all the way from Gothum just to help.

Also just yesturday Bruce gained full legal custody over me and, in a few days he will legally adopt me. So you see Vlad there is no need to worry about me. I do have a place to live and family to go to." I finished my speach and gave him a isn't this great you should be happy for me smile.

I could see him trying to hold back his anger. Trying but failing his face was turning red. If he didn't calm down soon he was gonna bust. "Custody..and..adoption..well" he seemed to have calmed "I can see I am no longer needed here. Goodbye for now Daniel. Keep in mind we will see eachother again real soon" and he left the room.

"Wow I thought for sure he was either gonna pop something or start screaming there for a sec."

"True but you handled yourself awesomly little brother. You showed no fear at all. Hehe and that no need to worry about me line was brilliant." We high fived.

"Yes Danny you did wonderfull." Bruce said

"Um yeah little man you did great and all but I get the feeling we are missing something. Ya mind explaining

about Vlad more?" Cyborg asked

"Oh right I guess with all the worry I was feeling I only told part of the story to all of you huh sorry. Well if you wanna here it please get comfortable because it is a long story."

They all sat down and I started the story when I first met Vlad.

 **Time skip**

After I finished my story I looked at the others. Bruce and Dick look contemplative but angry and, Cyborg and Raven looked to be in a slight daze.

"Umm guys are you all ok? Guys? Come on guys say something your freaking me out here."

"Huh oh sorry Danny it's just everything he's done to you it's hard to take in. Like the multible time he tried to kill your dad to marry your mom to have you as a son. Or some variation of that. The cloneing. Or the Ghost King thing. My word he realy will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Dick explained.( _yes I am doing some of the episodes out of order for both shows but I am doing It for the sake of plot and entertainment)_

"Yes your right Dick. When you said we would have watch out for him Danny I didn't realize how grave the situation was but now I do." Bruce said.

"He's like another Slade but with powers isn't he?"Raven asked.

"Yes he is Raven. That's why we have to be extra careful with dealing with him."

"Well first of all in Dani's defence she's a good kid who I consider family. She's just a free spirit who likes to travel the world. Second of all who is Slade?"

"Hmm family huh? Alright family she is. As for Slade well looks like it's my turn to tell a story."

 **Time skip**

When he finished I was shocked.

"Did you really do that? The whole Red X thing?" I asked

"Yes it was definitely not my proudest moment. Also I'm really sorry Bruce. I tried to bring it all back but." and he looked down.

"Hey Dick look at me." He didn't. "Come on Little Bird look at me."

He looked up "Little Bird you haven't called me that in years."

"You needed it." He walk around the bed to stand in front of Dick with a loveing smile on his face.

"Now as for what happend I know things can go wrong when your under cover. I also know that in order to keep that cover one may be forced to cross the line to a certain extent. Even police have to do it from time to time. So I don't blame you for what happend and, I forgive you. Now it's time for you to forgive yourself understand?"

He held out his arms and Dick got up and went right into the hug. You could tell the two had not hugged oneanother for a long time but they charished it just the same Slowly they let eachother go.

"Thanks Bruce and I will."

"That's my boy." The moment was interupted by my impatient growling stomatch.

Everyone looked at me and I blushed and said "Hehe sorry about that I didn't mean to interupt. I guess my stomatch can't wait for lunch any longer."

Dick just smiled and said "It's ok Danny. I bet we are all a little hungry. Lunch sound like a good way to get off these gloomy topics anyway. How about I go find us something to eat?"

"I'll go with you. After all you can't carry all that by yourself." Bruce offerd

I'll come too. 3 people carrying for 5 makes more sence than 2. Cyborg said.

"Ok lets go" Dick said and they left the room.


	6. chapter 6

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans or the Batman**

 **(Danny's pov)**

 **time skip in front of Fenton Works**

I was just reliesed from the hospital about a half hour ago. Now I'm standing in front of my second childhood home. If only I could find the courage to go in. I was just staring at it fearing the ghosts _parden the expression_ that are sure to be in there.

"Danny are you ok?" asked Dick still in his civilian clothes "Danny seriously your shakeing."

I looked at myself and I really was shakeing. I guess I was more nervous than I thought.

"I'm just nervous Dick. All the memories inside. I almost expect to hear them or even see them in there if I go in. It's still really fresh you know?"

"Yeah I get it but, your not alone. You don't have to face this by yourself."

"That sounds great actually. Hey Dick could you ask the others if they will get out of the car and come in with us? I think I'd feel better if everyone went in. Less ghosts so to speak."

"Sure thing Danny."

Soon everyone was out of the car and we were walking into the house. The livingroom looked the same but, it didn't feel the same. The whole house in fact felt empty without them. I almost wanted to cry but I held it back. I decided to get started on collecting everything important I had to take with me. The most important being the ghost tech so I went to the basement with the others following.

When we reached the bottom of the basement everyone began looking around. "So this is your parents lab huh?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep this is it."

"And is that?" asked Dick noticeing the black and yellow striped octigon door.

"Yes that is the ghost portal that gave me my powers. It's not activated right now. Otherwise there would be a bright green swirling vortex."

"So what are we doing down here Danny? Bruce asked.

"I'm trying to decide what to bring with me to Titans Tower and, I'm gonna make copies for you Bruce. You see my parents told me a while ago in their will if anything happend to them everything would go to Jazz and me. But I think Vlad and a corrupt anti ghost goverment agency called the Guys In White would try to steal this tech and data. That would be very bad. So I'm trying to figure out the most important things to take with me.

" **You can take it all time in** " and Clockwork appeard

"Clockwork hi it's nice to see you. What's up?"

"Hello Daniel I know of your troubles regarding your parents work. So I come bareing a gift." He held up a small drawstring bag. It was black with a white infinity sign on it. _(yes it is an infinity bag i can not remember what fic i got the idea from but credits to you but rest assured I will use my own unique spin on it)_ "This Daniel is an Infinity bag. it can hold anything and everything no matter the size or the amount. What ever you put in it will be in the same condition as when it was put in there. Food for example will never spoil. As for size you could even put your ghost portal in it if you wanted or your ops center on the roof. All you have to do is hold it open, point it and think what you want it to do. Weather it be suck things up or shoot things out. You can reach in and grab things as well."

"Really wow Clockwork that's amazeing thankyou."

"Your welcome Daniel would you like to try it out."

"Yes please." (your probebly wondering why the others were so quiet. Well they were too in awe of Clockwork and too fasinated with what was going on to say anything)

Danny started on small things like papers and test tubs. Once he got the hang of it he started sucking up bigger things. He made sure to turn off and unplug things when nessesary of course. A half hour later all that was left was the ghost portal. Now how was he gonna do this? Then he got an idea.

"Hey Cyborg you don't happen to have any tools to get these heavy duty bolts out of the wall do you. That way when I shut off the portal I can suck it in the bag without riping it out of the wall."

"Sure Little Man I got one built in my arm" so he turned his arm into just the right tool. Once Danny shut down the portal Cyborg got to work. When he was done he stepped back and Danny sucked the portal bolts and all into the bag.

Amazeingly the bag was still very light. It was like almost nothing was in it. "Thankyou Clockwork this is an awesome present. It really helps alot."

"Your welcome Daniel. Now don't forget the ops center alright. I must go now. See you all some other time **Time out** and he vanished.

"Well he was nice. So that was Clockwork?" Dick said.

"Yes that was him. Um Cyborge I'm gonna need your help again. You see I can get the ops center into the bag just fine by turning it into a jet. It's the docking station I can't do. Do you think you can detach it from the roof?"

"It may take a while but sure."

"Thanks Man."

"No problem.

It took about 2 hours but they finally finished. When they got back in it was 8pm.

"Um Guys it's getting kinda late. So I was wondering sence we are driveing to Gotham if I should finish packing in the morning and we head out then?" I asked.

"That is a good idea Danny. Where do you suggest we sleep?" Bruce asked.

"Um how about Bruce you take my parents room. Cyborg you take the guest room. Raven you take Jazz's room. Finally Dick you will bunk with me in my room. That sound good to everyone?" They all nodded.

Cyborg and I sat down with the group and we talked for a while before going to bed.

 **time skip the next morning**

After everyone was up and around I made us breakfast. Everyone enjoyed it which made me happy. Once we were done I did the dishes then decided to get packing again. I packed all the food and drinks we had since it would not spoil in the infinity bag. I took the dishes, cups, and silverware too just in case. Then I went up to pack my room. It only took me 15 minuites but I was finished. However it didn't feel like I was ready to go yet. What was missing? I know something to remember my family by. I went to Jazz's room first. I looked around I didn't want to take everything with me. That would be creepy so decided to take only a few precious things. Things like her diary, her teddy bear Bearbert Eientstien, and a picture of us goofing around at the most recent school fair. I already had pictures of Sam and Tucker so I'm covered there. Now for Mom and Dad. I walked in looked around and found our most recent family photo. Yeah that is comeing with me. I also found Mom's extra utility belt with her ghost weapons and her goggles cool. Now let's see Dad.. Dad. All I'm finding are his jumsuit and strangely his favorite fudge recipie. Well I guess that will have to due. Now that I'm done I walk down the stairs where everyone is waiting for me.

"All done packing Danny?" Bruce asked.

"Yep though I don't know what to do with the rest of my families stuff."

"There are plenty of big rooms in the mansion. I can call some movers to bring it to Gotham. We can keep it there in storage so it won't be sold if you'd like."

"I'd like that. The building will most likely be sold. At least by doing this my families posessions will be safe. At least until I can figure out a better arangement."

"Then it's settled. I'll call the movers and once they are here we can get going. Please excuse me a moment" and he stepped into the kitchen.

A half hour later a the well established and well trusted moving company Bruce called and they began to work. When they got their intructions and money from Bruce the 5 heros got into the t-car and set off for Gotham. Cyborg was Driving, Bruce was in the passanger seat, and Danny, Dick, and Raven were comfortable in the surprisingly roomey back. Dick being in the middle if your wondering.

 **(Robin's pov)**

It took us around 14 hrs to drive to Gotham. By then we were all pretty tired. Danny was of course fast asleep on my shoulder. I had to whisper to Bruce to keep from wakeing him.

"Hey Bruce? When we get to the mansion can you help get Danny out of the car and up to his room? He's fast asleep and I don't want to wake him."

He looked back at us and smiled then whisperd back "Sure Dick I'll help." Then he turned back around.

20 min later we made it to the mansion. Bruce had called ahead and waiteing for us at the top of the steps by the front door was Alfred. Everyone got out but Danny and I. Bruce walked over to our door and opend it. I slowly unbuckled Danny's seatbelt and, once he was free Bruce carefully picked him up from the car. He didn't even stir.

We all walked up the steps and Bruce quitley adressed Alfred. "Hello Alfred. Would you care to direct me to Danny's room so I may put him to bed. Then you can direct our other guests to their rooms please."

"Of course Sir please follow me. You'll find that Master Danny's room is next door to Master Dick's I thought the boys would enjoy it better that way."

"Thankyou Alfred your right we would." I quietly told him.

"Your very welcome Master Dick."

We soon reached a room that was to the left of mine and Alfred opened the door. Inside there wasn't much to the room yet. There was a bed with a blue comforter and sheets, a desk with a chair, and a laptop. There was also two doors one on the left of the back wall being the walk in closet. The other on the left wall being the private bathroom. All and all a pretty nice room.

Bruce and I walked in the room. I pulled back the covers and Bruce layed Danny down. We took off his shoes and socks. Then Bruce coverd him up. After that we left the room and, Alfred turned off the light and closed the door.

"Well goodnight Dick." "Night Man." "Goodnight." "Goodnight Master Dick." and everyone left to their seperate rooms.

I got to thinking after they left. When Danny wakes up. Be it in the morning or the middle of the night he will be disoriented and, wondering where I am. I better leave him a note and hope he finds it. I found a piece of paper and pencil in my room and wrote

 _Danny, We made it to the mansion but you fell asleep so we just put you to bed in your room. You have a private bathroom in there if you need it. If you need me I'm right next door. My door is right on your left when you leave your room. Come find me in my room when you wake up in the morning and I'll guid you down to breakfeast. So you know Alfred expects everyone to be showerd and ready for the day before breakfast. Dick_

I folded it over and wrote his name on it then snuck into his room and put it on his night stand. Then I went back to my room and got ready for bed myself.

 **time skip the next morning**

It was 9 am I had just gotten ready for the day when I heard a knock on the door. I answerd it and it turned out to be Danny.

"Morning Dick. Thanks for the note it helped alot."

"Morning Danny and not a problem. So are you ready for breakfast?"

"Sure am. How about you?"

"Yes I am but for your sake we better find Alfred before he starts to serve." I started to lead Danny toward the kitchen.

"Why do we need to find Alfred for my sake?" He asked as we walked down the stairs

"Because Little Brother Alfred tends to make and serve things with alot of fruit in them for breakfeast. That means alot for your sake if I remember correctly you have a sevier allergy to bananas."

"Oh your right. I am. We should hurry then. Thanks for looking out for me Dick."

"Your welcome Danny but your right lets hurry." and we did.

We made it to the kitchen just in time. Alfred was at the begining of makeing banana bread.

"Good morning Alfred. Could you please stop for a moment? We need to talk to you about something important."

"Of course Master Dick what is it?"

"There is something you need to know about Danny. Specifically when it comes to prepareing food. You see Danny has a sevier allergy to bananas. They make him very sick if he eats them. Even the smell of a banana out of it's peel in any form makes him nauseaus. I wanted to let you know because you tend to serve banana in alot of things. Especially during breakfast time. So I'm afraid your going to have to change your menue during Danny's stay. Will that be allright Alfred?"

"Oh dear of course that will be allright. It is no trouble at all really. Why you two are lucky you cought me before I could peel the bananas for my first banana dish of the day. No worries you two I will take care of everything."

"Thankyou Alfred. We will see you at breakfast then. Come on Danny I'll lead you to where everyone will be waiting in the dining room."

"Thankyou Alfred." Danny said

"You are both welcome."

We made it to the dining room and sure enough everyone was waiting for us.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning guys."

"Morning Dick" "Mornin Danny" they all said respecitively.

We sat down next to eachother at the table, Cyborg and Raven across from us, and Bruce at the head.

"So Dick Danny if you don't mind my asking what brought you to the kitchen this morning?" asked Bruce.

"It's no problem Bruce. You see Danny has a sevier allergy to bananas. They make him very sick if he eats them. He can't even stand the smell. So we thought it best to tell Alfred so he wouldn't make anything with banana in it."

"Well that's a smart move. So Danny how long have you had this allergy?"

"All my life. I couldn't even eat them as a baby."

We talked for about 10 min until Alfred came out with breakfast. As always it was extensive and delicious. When we finished we all thanked Alfred and left the table. Bruce had invited the four of us down to the Batcave to test out Danny's powers and afterwards start his training.


	7. chapter 7

**I don't own Danny Phantom Teen Titans or the Batman**

 **(Danny's pov)**

Bruce had changed into a tanktop and sweatpants. He led us over to a grandfather clock which I admit I was a little confused about. He pulled down on one of the pendulums (i hope thats what they are called) and to my surprise and awe the clock moved to the side revealing an elevater shaft. A secret passage way COOL. We all got into the elevater and went down in it. We were in there for longer than I expected. We must be going deep under ground. The doors finally opend and we got a look at the imfamous Batcave. It was amazeing and I made a point of telling Bruce so.

"Bruce this place is amazeing but, if I may ask what is all this stuff for? Like the giant penny for example."

"The random objects you see like the giant penny are evidence from past cases. If you'd like I 'd be happy to tell you the stories behind them sometime."

"Really that would be awesome thanks Bruce."

"You know Danny" said Dick "Bruce got me into the habit of doing the same thing. So we have an evidence room at Titans Tower. Granted we have nothing as big as the penny but, the stories are just as interesting if you wanna hear them."

"Yeah I'd love that Bro." We smiled at eachother.

"Now Danny the reason I invited everyone down here was not just to give you a tour. We came down here to test out your powers and afterwards we start your training. How's that sound?" Bruce said.

"Sounds great but I should warn you there is one power I can't demenstrate. One reason being when used it drains me to the point of being very weak and possibly passing out or actually doing so. The second being it so powerful that it can destroy nearly anything in its path and, is loud enough to be considerd a sonic cannon and, may make others go deaf. I call it my Ghostly Wail. The power is very new to me you understand. I got it the day of the accident."

"Well that is good to know. Maybe we can figure out a way to train that. But that will have to wait for another time. Come on everyone follow me."

We followed him to a section of the cave that looked like a gym as well as being able to train in many other things. It had a padded floor as well as walls. I assume to practice martial arts and other physical activities that you can get hurt if you hit or land wrong.

"Alright Danny as you can see we have alot of equipment to train with. Feel free to use whatever you wish to demonstrate your powers. With your permission I'd like to record this to get a base on where your at both in power and fighting skills. It will remain private that I promise you. Are you alright with that?" Bruce explained.

"As long as no one sees it but you, the Titans, and me then I have no problem. Though we are going to have to ghost proof the mansion and cave. I don't want to risk Vlad or some other ghost sent by him or otherwise breaking in and causeing trouble. I'll have to take a look at my parents tech and blueprints to do it. Would you mind helping me out Cyborg? Your much more tech savy than me."

"Sure thing Little Man. I'd be happy to help. I'm assumeing you want to do the same for the tower when we get back. Am I right?"

"Yeah I do. Though with you guys permission if you have the room I'd like to set up my parents lab equipment. I'd like to make a new lab and set up the ghost portal. I'll have to add some security messures so ghosts don't come out of it all the time. My point is I'm going to need access to the zone so may I?"

"Sure Danny" Dick replied. "You can set up a lab. We have the room just promise me you will be carefull ok. I don't want you getting hurt during the set up or by what's in that portal. Understand me?"

"I'll be carefull Bro I promise. Also don't worry about the portal. I've been in the ghost zone before. Yes I have enemies there but I have friends and allies as well. Plus I know my way around the main part of the zone so you don't have to worry about me getting lost. As for my enemies like I said I'm going to put more security on the portal so they won't be comeing through it."

"Ok Danny I trust you. So how about we start that demenstration huh?"

"Ok" I backed up a few steps to give myself some room. "Ok so the first thing I'm going to show you is how I can transform into my ghost form. So here goes. Going Ghost!"

The cool feeling I always get spread as the bright white ring of light apeard and moved across my body. When it finished I was no longer regular teen Danny Fenton. I was now Danny Phantom ghostly super hero of Amity Park.

I look up to find everyone stareing at me. Some in intrigue others in slight awe. "Well this is my ghost form. I go by Danny Phantom while in it and... um... well ya anyway I guess I'll start with the basic powers every ghost has and go from there."

"The first power I'll show you will be invisability." With that I disapeard. I heard a soft "Woah"from Cyborg. The rest just blinked though Dick did have a half smile on his face. I wanted to see a full smile from him and I knew just how to get it while demonstrateing another power. So I snuck up behind him still invisable and whispered in his ear "Hey bro watch this." Then I overshadowed Cyborg.

When Cyborg's body started nonchalontly walking around (which is difficult to do MAN is he heavy) and speaking in my voice boy were they shocked. Though due to my sort of worning and Bruce being Batman they calmed down quick. Raven I think was due to all that medatateing she does. But thier reaction was still funny. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hheehhee Guys Guys relax it's me Danny. This is just another power I have just let me explain. It's called overshadowing. It basically allows me to take over another body. And yes I can use that persons voice as well." "Like this" I said useing Cyborgs voice then switched back to mine "Also if a ghost knows the person well enough they can trick the people around them into thinking they are them. So you can see the issues with this power. However so we can all look at this as a more positive moment I have a question. Dick Raven is there anything you have ever wanted to have Cyborg do or have done to him you know for fun?"

"Daaaannnnyyyy!" Bruce warned.

"What it's the perfect oportunity."

"I have an idea." Dick said with a happy mischivious smile.

"Diiiiiiick!" Bruce warned again.

"Oh come on Bruce Danny's right. Plus I know for a fact Cy would jumped at the chance or even sudgested this before Danny did if given the oportunity. Also what I have in mind is perfectly harmless"Dick explained.

"Oh alright. Who am I to spoil harmless fun. Just don't come crying to me if he gets mad. Also keep in mind I'm still recording this."

" **That just makes it more fun**."My brother and I said at the same time we just looked at eachother and laughed.

"So anyway Bro what is your idea?"

His mischivious smile came back. Then he walked over to one of the desk drawers, dug around, came back, and showed us a pack of markers. Then he explained."I figure we draw on his face and head and anywhear else he can't see. Then when you get out of him Danny we explain the overshadow thing but act like nothing else happened. Then we just see how long it takes for him to notice."

2 seconds thats all it took. "HHHAAAHHAAAHHHHAAAAA! That is brilliant Bro."

Dick was laughing too. I think I even saw Raven supressing a smile. This gave me an idea. So I asked " Hey Raven you want to get in on this?"She looked up surprised that I was asking her this.

"Who me? You don't want me to help. Besides it's not realy my thing." She looked down as she said this. And is it my imagination or is that a small blush.

I decided to go for the more gentle aproach. "Well have you ever tried anything like this before?"

"Well no." she said shyly

I slowly walked over to her and gently lifted her chin looking her straight into her eyes.

"Well how do you know you don't like it if you have never tried it. Also I wouldn't have asked you to join if i didn't want you to. So will you try Raven?"I asked her giveing her a gentle smile.

 _(There many things I will look back on in my life. This moment is one of them. I can never put into acurate words what happend between us. But when I'm asked how things started between Raven and I. I tell this story. Why you ask? Because looking into eachothers eyes in that moment even when I was in another body. Nothing else mattered it was just us. Something deep inside us that we were not even aware of just fell into place. We just clicked.)_

Her eyes sparkled as she gave me a soft smile back. Then she sofly said "OK."

I gently took her hand and we walk over to the others. "She's in." I told Dick. He's looking at us funny. Is it because I can't stop smileing. "What? What's the matter?"

He took a quick look between us and answerd "Uh. Nothing nothing." He shook his head as if to orient himself then smiled and said "Lets get started."

It took about 15 laugh filled minuites but it was worth it. I knew I couldn't see what they were doing until I got out. So I asked for descriptions instead.

It was hilarious. They did the classic glasses and musstache. They gave him makeup and devil horns. Then Raven the sneaky genious got the idea to make characaturs of the 3 of us makeing goofy faces saying that we were here on his back. When they were done we took a bunch of pictures, got back into our original places and got ready.

"Ok I'll exit in 3, 2, 1," and out I went.

Cyborg seemed disoriented at first but once he was normal again he asked. "Woah yall what happend?"

Dick was all to happy to oblige. "Well Cy Danny was just demonstrating another power of his called overshadowing see it works like this." Once he was done explaining Cyborg gave him an understanding nod.

"Oh ok. Wait hold up you mean he was INSIDE ME!"Cyborg yelled freaking out.

"Woah Woah Cy calm down. He didn't do anything to you while inside you. (Which is techically the truth)All He did was explain his power then came out. (And there is the lie but i got to admit if i didn't get all my laughing out beforehand from doing this and seeing the pics I would be haveing a hard time not busting a gut right now.)

"Oh... well..ok I guess. Just do me a favor and don't do that again unless nessessarry ok little man? That was disorienting."

I decided to be nice to him concidering the prank we just played. "Sure Big Guy no problem."

I the spent rest of the morning showing them the rest of my abilities. For those of you who are keeping track they are the following. Intangibility through the walls, I had to explain my ghost sense, I flew around the room, ( Bruce wanted to know how fast I could go so I said last clocked 200mph), I explained while in ghost form my strength, speed, agility, and durability increases. I gave them examples like lifting the giant penny, though not to stress Bruce out more I just used a tread mill and did some acrobatics for the rest. They would have to take my word for it on the durability. Next I showed them how i could walk on walls and how I could manipulate my body into intangible holes and shapes. Next I asked for some targets. Then I showed them my ghost ray and then ghost shield. Finally I explain how I've been trying to make duplicates of myself for a while now but, so far when I try all I get i double or more body parts. Bruce sudjested training may help with that. Also since I got a new power in my ghostly wail there may be more powers still to come that are yet to be unlocked. I thought about it and realized he could be right. Which scared me a bit. I mean what if what ever new power I get is more powerful and harder to control than the last one.

Which brings us to the present. Dick must have noticed the worried/thoughtful look on my face. Because he came over placeing his hand on my shoulder and asked "Danny are you all right?" He was worried about me. I could tell though he was trying to hide it. He thought it would upset me knowing that. But I had to correct him. "I can take you worrying Bro. It's when people start worrying to much that they start fussing over me and for example treating me like a baby I can't stand. You worry like a normal person. Other people don't. So you don't have to hide it or other emotions from me ok.

"Ok. but back to the subject are you ok Danny? You look like something is bothering you" he asked. I took a calming breath and answerd "It's just what Bruce said earlier. About my power I mean. How more could show up. It got me thinking. My ghostly wail is so powerful and hard to control. What if any of the other powers i get if any are even more powerful and harder to control. So much so that I can't and...well people suffer because of it. I mean it's bad enough I got the whole Dark Dan thing hanging over my head. Now this possibility. I hate to admite it but...I'm scared Dicky this whole future situation has got me completley freaked."

I had started to cry a little at that point. I don't normally cry this much but man was it overwhelming. Dick took one look at me and said "Ok well first off come here." Then he pulled me into a hug. Which I realy needed at the moment. I took a quick peak to see what the others were doing. Luckly they were ignoreing us and just talking to eachother at the time. That gave me the peace of mind to snuggle into Dick's shoulder and listen to what he had to say.

"Listen Danny I know the future can be scary. Especially with what you found out may happen in yours. But it's like I told you before. The future isn't set in stone. Youv'e said it as well if I remember your story correctly. And just look at all the positive changes you have so far. We are together again. You got a new family in Bruce, Alfred, and the Titans. And was I imagining it or did you have a moment with Raven back there?" I blushed at that but was still sniffiling into his shoulder so it was easy to hide.

"Well I don't know what you mean about moment but she seems like a nice girl."

"There you go little bro you have so much now that you didn't in that timline that I seriously doubt you could ever turn into Dark Dan. Besides you have all of us behind you plus I believe Clockwork to keep an eye on things. Plus didn't you tell me something about Clockwork telling you about saveing you from turning into him."

Sniff "That's true."

"You bet it's true Danny. Now do you think you can look at me now Danny?"

Sniff "I think so. Why? I had calmed down alot at that point but I couldn't help but wonder.

"Because I need you to be looking at me when I say this. Otherwise it won't have the right effect."

I sniffed once more and looked up at him. Still in eachothers arms he wiped my remaining tears away. We both smiled and he said to me. "Look Danny when it comes to your powers worrying isn't gonna help anything. All it's gonna do is make you sick if you do it to much. And I love you to much to let you so here is my advice. Take every power as it comes and we will train every power when it comes so you don't lose control ok. We are in this together forever and allways through thick and thin through anything and everything. That's a promise."

I know it's a little on the imature side but it's the best and strongest promise I knew he could make so I asked him. "Pinkie promise?"

He snickered a littled but understood what I was getting at so I didn't mind "Pinkie promise" so we steped apart locked pinkies and shook on it. We laughed a little afterwords but it was ok. I felt alot better. I had my big brother a new family and a new future ahead of me. Whats next well only Clockwork knows.


	8. chapter 8

**I do not own Danny Phantom Teen Titans or The Batman**

 **(Robins pov)**

Now that Danny is feeling better I figure we should all take a break for lunch. And judgeing by the growel of Danny's stomatch it seems I'm right. He gave me a sheepish look while I gave him an amused one. So I turned to Bruce. "Hey Bruce. We are getting pretty hungry. Think we can have lunch before we train?"

He looked at his watch and said "Well it's a little after noon now so yes we can head up for lunch." Danny and Cyborg Whooped and ran for the elevator while the rest of us walked.

When we got back up top I excused myself to the bathroom. At least that is what I told the others. In reality I needed to give Alfred a heads up about our prank. So I snuck around and and found Alfred in the kitchen makeing everyone lunch.

"Hello Alfred."

"Ah good afternoon Master Dick. Is there anything I can do for you?"he asked me.

"Funny you should mention that. How good are you at keeping your composure thereby acting normal when seeing something shocking and or funny?"

That got his attention. "I'd say I can keep my composure very well. Why do you ask?" He said raiseing his eyebrow at me.

I walked closer to him and lowered my voice for this part. "You see the thing is Danny, Raven, and I played a harmless little prank on Cyborg. Long story short thanks to one of Danny's powers we were able to draw funny things on him without him knowing. It will come off. But part of the prank is to see how long it takes Cy to notice the drawings. So I thought it best to give you a heads up in hopes he wouldn't get wise."

He looked and me quizickally at first. Then I thought he was gonna reprimend me. But to my suprise he smiled and ruffled my hair. "Sounds like fun."

"You mean your cool with it?"

"Of course. Why I pulled a prank or two in my day. Don't worry Master Dick I won't let you down."and he winked at me.

"Now you had better get going before your missed."

"Thanks Alfred your the best." We both smiled and I left.

Lunch came and went without a hitch. And Alfred he was a pro. I swear if I did not know any better there was nothing wrong with the way Cy looked from how he acted. Though I did catch Bruce and Alfred giveing eachother secret smiles now and again.

After lunch we went back down to the cave to start Danny's training. On the way down he asked me "Um Dick what form do you want me to start out in? I mean fighting wise my ghost form is best but you have seen my strength. I've never fought a human hand to hand before and I don't wanna hurt you. But at the same time my human form is no good at fighting. You could say for lack of a nicer way to put it I'm a klutzy whimp."I was a little shocked at that one. But I wasn't the only one the others were too though I'm the only one who could tell with Bruce.

"Well Little Bro we will just have to make adjustments for that. Let me think a minute."

I thought about it and came up with this. "Ok how about this? Cy since you can handle people with super strength in hand to hand without a problem how about you face Danny so we can messure his current skills?"

"Sounds good to me how about it Little man?"Cy asked

"Cool with me." Danny replied

"Ok good now Danny after that's done you'll work with me on controlling your strength for a regular human. We will start off slow and work our way up. As for your human form I have an idea for you. How would you like to train your human form with me. I know it will take some time judgeing from your description. But I realy think you could benifit from it. Plus you would be prepaird for any situation you'd end up in. Like not being able to use your powers for example." I explained to him.

"Well I have ended up in that situation before. And your right haveing that training would have come in handy on many occasions. So yeah I'm in." We all smiled at that. About a minute later we reached the bottom and the door opened.

 **Some time later**

Danny was doing amazing against Cy. I didn't know who would win but now I was sure. Danny definently is Titan material. He seems to have come up with his own unique style of fighting that includes his powers. I hope he does not rely on them too much. It would be bad if they became a crutch for him. I think I will talk to Bruce about that and see if it needs fixing.

A few dodges, kicks, punches, and one final flip over Danny's head later Cyborg was down for the count. Though to be fair once the match was called Danny pretty much collaped on the floor.

"You...are realy...realy good Cy. And I thought...Skulker's weapons...were tough." Danny said out of breath.

"I don't know...who Skulker is...but thanks little man. ...Your realy good yourself."Cyborg said just as out of breath.

"Thanks."Danny answerd

We let them rest for a little bit before we continued with our next task.

When their break was over I brought Danny over to the side of the room to talk to him.

"You did great back there Danny. So do you think your ready for a round or two with me?"

"Thanks" he said smileing at first but his expression quickly changed. He started biteing his lower lip, taping his fingers in his crossed arms, and wouldn't quit look me in the eye. I was going to ask him what was up but he beat me to it. "But are you sure things will be ok for our training. I know you probebly handle stuff like this all the time without a problem but"... hmf "I don't know something about fighting you just makes me nervous. I don't know if it's cuz your fully human and, the only fights against humans I've been in haven't lasted long and have been from a distance. With low key energy blasts for example. Or maybe it's because we're brothers and the idea of hurting eachother in anyway that bothers me. But knowing my luck it's probebly both. I'm worrying too much arn't I?"He finally looked me in the eye at that point.

When I looked in his eyes I could see what the problem was. "Well Danny I can see why your worried about these things. But your right you are worrying a little too much about it. You see not wanting people to get hurt is what every hero feels. You've fought nothing but others who could take your powers without a problem. But I'm assumeing you had to make adjustments for how much power you use for each apponent depending on how strong or weak they are correct?" He nodded.

"Then the answer is simple. Just do the same with humans. Some have powers so you can use more power on them but, as for regular humans that's what practice with Bruce and I is for." He frowned at that. "Now I know you don't like the idea of hurting me or family in general but here is the thing. I don't like it either." His eyes widened. "Never have but the only way to get over it is to try. Also to realize that helping people and saveing the day is worth it." He smiled and nodded in agreement. "Atta boy. So what do you say we start training huh."He gave me a look of determined heroism and said "You bet". He grabbed my hand and started running pulling me along the both of us laughing as we went.

 **Some time later**

Danny's first time training with me was going well for the most part. Bruce had asked Cy to take over recording so he could observe and give advice when needed. He still seemed nervous so I thought going through the basics of hand to hand would calm him since we wouldn't be fighting eachother while doing so. He was fine with that great even. He was controling his strength wonderfuly as well. But when it came time to put those basics to the test he was a reck. Bruce pulled him aside and tried to help him with some breathing exercises. I don't know what he said but it was enough to get Danny to hug him for the first time. Bruce was a little surprised but he quickly got over it and hugged Danny back while ruffleing his hair. He had the look of a happy father on his face. I took a quick peek to see if Cy got that on camera and yes he did the big guy winked at me and smiled. Once Danny had calmed down he wiped his eyes and he and Bruce came back over with Bruce's hand around Danny's shoulders.

"I think I'm ok now but um Dick could we maybe start out at a slow pace and work our way up to a normal one? I think I can get a better feel of the basics you taught me in actual combat that way." He asked me.

"Sure Danny we can do that. This is your first day of training so there is no rush. We can take it as slow as you need."

He sighed in relief "Thanks Dick."

"No problem Little bro."

We had gotten to the point where we were at normal speed now. But I noticed two big problems. One without his powers Danny was haveing problems with getting hit too much. Sure he blocked the majority but it was still too much for my likeing. Then the second problem Danny was holding back too much. Sure he was useing the moves right but, they just didn't have enough force behind them for him to win. The blocking problem can be worked out with training. But how do I get him to go as far as he can with a human with me. Especially since he was so afraid of hurting me since I'm his brother. And that's when I got an idea. I told Danny to take a breather and I'd be right back.

When I came back everyone was confused. Well except Bruce he was more intrieged.

"Uh..Dick why did you come back in your Robin outfit?" Danny asked me.

It's true I had come back not as Dick but as Robin now to explain.

"You see Danny during our match I noticed a few things. Most can be ironed out with training. One big problem however has to be adressed and fixed right here and now. Now I'm saying this the way I'm going to because I'm worried about what will happen to you if I don't so I'm sorry if it sounds a little harsh. Danny you were holding back too much back there. I understand you don't want to hurt me but, if you fight like that against an enemy. Even a regular human one with no powers but still had skills. You could be hurt at least or killed at worst but all in all lose the fight. I know it's your first day of training so I'm not expecting you to be perfect right off the bat. I also know you have your powers but the point of this is not only to teach you how to fight but how to fight under any circumstance. I know we can't prepare for everything but we can prepare you as much as we can. As for why I changed it's my solution to your holding back problem." I gave him a moment to digest what I said then asked. "You ok Danny? Are you upset about anything I said?"

He took a deep breath through his nose and said "At you no. Anything I would have been mad at you allready went over in that speach of yours. I'm a little mad at myself though. I didn't realize I was holding back that much sorry about that bro. But what did you mean changeing into your Robin outfit would solve my problem?"

I smiled at him and explained "The answer to that is simple when you think about it. The thing is when you see me in my regular clothes all you can see and think about is that I'm Dick your big brother that your about to fight and possibly hurt. But dress like this who do you see me as Danny and do you think about fighting me the same way?"

About 2 seconds later and "Oh I get it."he said.

"Yes you see me as Robin fellow hero and someone you should have no trouble spareing with."

"Cool...but we are still brothers right?"he asked me.

"Of course we are I'm just trying to get your mind into a more comfortable setting for when we train. And as you get more comfortable fighting me I'll start weining you off the Robin persona. Then one day our goal will be to get you comfortable training with Dick. How's that sound?"

"Great... little confusing on your talking about one person as two people. But beyond that I'm all for it. What about you Bruce? Your in charge of my training too what do you think?"

"I think things are going well so far. Also your brothers right about your holding back and that the other problems can be fixed as we go. But as for changeing into your costume to change his mindset. That was very creative well done Robin." Bruce said. That got a proud smile out of the both of us I haven't seen or felt in a long time. Seems getting a new son in Danny and thereby reuniting with me is starting to change him for the better little by little. He seems I don't know a little more on the possitive side somehow. At least happier. I will definetly have to make it a point to come to visit with Danny more often.

"Thanks Bruce. Now what do you say we get started again Danny?"

 **Some time later**

Danny was doing amazingly better. Even his blocking has improved. "A little harder Danny I can take it." "Ok Rob here I come. And boy did he. He must have increased his speed as well cuz now I was starting to have a little trouble keeping up. We kept that pace for a while then I called it to a halt.

"That was great Danny. I think you holding back problem is pretty much solved. As for how you fought let me say this. You did very well with what I tought you. Especially when you combined it with what you already knew. There are some things you need improveing on like your blocking for example. That however like I said will be ironed out as we go. After all there is still alot left to teach you. But all and all great first day Danny."

He gave me a proud smile as I did him and he said "Thanks Bro but ummm...is supper time comeing soon? I'm getting pretty hungry." And que his growling stomatch. We both laugh at the timeing of that one. But I was getting hungry myself so I asked Bruce. "Hey Bruce is Dinner time soon we're getting pretty hungry?" To emphasize my point Danny's stomatch growled again.

Bruce looked at his watch. "Well that won't be for another hour but, that should give those of us who need it enough time to go up shower and change before the food is ready."

So that's what we did. And it's a good thing Cy doesn't need to shower since he's mostly robot or the jig would be up on our prank. I can't believe how long and how well everyone has kept their composure. I mean poor Cy the guy looks ridiculous. I couldn't help but laugh while in my room.

"What's so funny?" I look over and there is Danny in human form pokeing his head in my room. And I mean that literaly like through the wall.

"Why am I not surprised?" I just shook my head amused and gestured him to come in. He came the rest of the way through and we both sat on my bed as he looked at me expectently. "Well I was thinking about how I couldn't believe how well and how long everyone has been able to keep their compoure with the way Cy looks. And when I thought about how he look I couldn't help but laugh since I was alone."

He must have thought about it too because he started laughing then I was joining him. Man it felt good to be together again. How I've missed him.

"So how do you think the big guy is gonna react when he finds out?"he asked me.

"Oh knowing Cy and seeing how he reacts when Beastboy plays a successful prank on him. I'd say he will most likely scream about his face. Without even looking elsewhere thereby not noticeing his back." He started to laugh a little as a said this. "Then he will quickly figure out who did it not suspecting Raven since she has never done this before. Which I am going to find out how you talked her into it later." I said teaseingly. He just looked away and whistled nonchalontly. Anyway once he figures out it was us he will try to chase us down and catch us."

" Hehe Which he never will."

"Haha nope." and we both High fived. "That is until Bruce makes us come out most likely for a meal. Then Cy will have calmed down we will apologize and if nessessary help him get it off. He will see the humor in it cuz he's a good sport like that and loves pranks himself. Which we are gonna have to watch out for cuz he is gonna want to pull a revenge prank. But beyond that everything will be fine."

He had this look on his face I couldn't help but wonder about. "What's that look for Danny?"

"Well I was just thinking. I thought it would take me longer to feel this way again but haveing you back and meeting Cy and Raven. Then meeting and being adopted by Bruce and meeting Alfred. Something about all that gave me something alot sooner than I expected." he paused a moment so I asked.

"What was that something?" though I had a feeling I knew.

He smiled and said "A home and family."

We both smiled and I brought him into a hug "I'm glad you feel that way. And you will allways have that with me. that's a promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

We both laughed.

"Pinkie promise." and we locked pinkies and shook.

The rest of the day went well it was alot of fun Danny and I even talked everyone into playing a few board games. Before we knew it it was time for bed.


	9. chapter 9

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or The Batman**

 **(Danny's pov)**

I had woken up early and gotten ready and went over to my brother's room to hang out until breakfast. We had been hanging out for a while and Dick was telling me what Jump city was like when all of a sudden we heard someone scream.

 **"YO WHAT IN THE NAME OF JOHNNY GOOD WRENCH HAPPENED TO MY FACE!"**

I couldn't help but snicker. "Did he seriously just say that?" Then we realized that Cyborg was up. He had obviously gone into his bathroom and had finally seen his face.

 **"ROBIN. DANNY. YOU TWO ARE SO GONNA GET IT WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU!"**

I quickly transformed, grabbed Dick, and started phaseing through walls as fast as possible. I have no idea what to call the room we ended up in. All I know is it had alot of comfortable seating and selves full of books to read.

"Ok Big Bro what's the plan?"

"Well we could just hide from him until breakfast oooorrrrr."He had that mischievous smile again.

"Oooorrrrrrr what?" I asked with a mischievous smile of my own.

"We could use your powers and my training to sneak around and play with him a little."

After all we did have two hours to kill until breakfast. The way Dick figured it we could play with Cy for an hour. Then hide for the remaining hour to give Cyborg enough time to cool off and by then it'll be time for breakfast.

"Oh I like that idea what did you have in mind?" I was excited. This was gonna be so much fun.

It only took us a few minutes to find Cyborg still looking steamed. He hadn't even tried to wash the marker off his face yet.

Holding hands so we both stayed invisable we snuck up behind Cyborg and started calling out in whispery disguised voices.

 _"Cccccyyyyyybbbboooooorrrrrrrrrrggggggg."_

 _"Oh Cccccccyyyyyyybbooooooorrrrrrrrgggggg."_

 _"Whatcha doin Cccccyyyyybbooooorrrrggggg?"_

"Ok who's doin that?" Cyborg asked looking around seeing no one.

Just in case I decided to make us intangible for this one.

 _"Nice face Cccyyybooorrrrgggg hheee heee hhhaa hhaaa hhaa!_ I said this one makeing sure to emite the creepiest laughter I could at the end.

It's a good thing we were intangible because Cyborg started freaking out and swinging punches.

"Yo thi..this isn't funny Danny is that you playing a joke. ...Pplease be playing a joke.

Then I let out the creepy laugh again _"Heeehhhheeee hhhhhhaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaoooooooooooooo!"_ I even put a little moan into it by accident

"THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE YYAAAAAHHHHHHH!" and Cyborg ran off.

We made sure he was out of hearing range before dropping back into visablity and busting up laughing. "Man did you see his face. I didn't think he'd scare that easy."

"Well with the spooky noises you were makeing it's not hard to see why. You almost had me going and I knew it was you." Dick told me still laughing.

"Yeah I know I felt you jump when I accidently moaned."

"You mean that wasn't on purpuse?"

"No that's never happened before. But I am half ghost. It might be something from that half that hasn't shown up until now huh?"

"Well I wouldn't worry to much about it. If there is a problem we will figure it out."

"Yeah your right."

"Good now what do you say we go have some more fun."

With that we took off invisible again.

For the next hour we must have realy got on Cy's nerves cuz his face was beat red and he was steaming again.

We called out his name to get his attention but when he looks back no one is there. We took a few feathers and flew above him tickleing him randomly acting like flys that won't go away. Finally since we needed to have distance from him when the hour ended. We got water guns and invisably shot at his face at random and seemingly impossible angles until our hour was up.

After that we just hung out on the roof for an hour.

Once that hour was up we thought it safe to come down for breakfast. We were right mostly.

I phased us right outside the dinning room where I transformed back to human and we went in.

"Good morning Dick. Good morning Danny." Bruce greeted

"Morning." Raven mumbled.

"Good morning Bruce. Morning Raven." We replied to both in kind.

"What's the matter Raven you seem tired this morning?" I asked her.

"No just a mild headache from Cyborg screaming all morning. That wasn't by any chance caused by you two was it?"

"Hhee hee oops sorry Rae." Dick said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah sorry Raven. It was just supposed to be a few harmless pranks to keep him busy while he was looking for us. We didn't mean to give you a headache." I said.

She gave us a forgiveing smile but then.

 **"What that was you two messing with me all morning? Makeing me think I was looseing my mind then soaking my face every which way I went for and hour?"** Cyborg yelled.

I pretty much scrunched down in my seat due to how close he got. Dick was no better.

Dick and I looked at eachother and at the same time uttered "Uuummm Yyeah."

I thought we were dead for sure but all of a suddon Cyborg started laughing. I mean bust a gut laughing. When he was done he put a hand on each of our shoulders and said "Man you guys got me good. You gotta tell me how you did it. But before that lets eat I'm starveing." With that we had all sat down and had a pleasent breakfast.

After breakfast once Cyborg had washed his face. Dick was right he didn't even notice his back yet. It was time for training this time with Bruce.

I admit I was scared at first. I mean this was The Batman for crying out loud. It looked like thinking of his hero persona was haveing a negetive effect on me unlike with Dick. So maybe I should try what Dick did in a way. Don't think of him as the intimidateing can kick my butt into next week Batman. Just think of him as Bruce ordinary guy who is gonna teach me some skills. That's it just relax Phantom you got this.

An hour later we took a break. While doing so Bruce asked me "Danny at the beginning of your training today you seemed afraid. But you were able to calm yourself and focus on the task at hand. I'm glad and proud you were able to do so. However what were you afraid of exactly? If you don't mind my asking?"

"It's gonna sound silly and strange considering what I just went through with Dick. But the truth is was afraid of fighting you. You being the as I was thinking earlier intimidateing can kick my butt into next week Batman and all. I knew I had to think fast before I freaked out and had problems fighting you like I did Dick. For different reasons mind but still problems. So I thought give Dick's persona switch idea a try. So I tried thinking of you as just Bruce. An ordinary but still very skilled guy who was going to teach me how to fight. And somehow that relaxed me enough that it worked throughout the whole session." I didn't look at him the whole time I said this. But when I looked up he was smileing at me and he said.

"I don't think it's silly at all. It certanly is interesting the different ways you see your brother's and my personas. But it's not silly. However since I do hope to work with you on future cases I think it best for you to get more comfortable around my Batman persona. Especially since that is who will be training you when I visit the tower. So like Dick I am going to get you comfortable training with me these next few days but as we go I'm going to ease in my Batman persona until you find yourself training with him so to speak. I am going to go faster than you may like due to the amount of time we have. But you need to be comfortable with both my personas before you leave. So you will be spending extra training time with me. Understand Danny?"

"Yes Bruce I understand. Does that mean we are starting now?" I asked.

"Yes yes it does" and he got up and left to get what I assume was part of his costume. I was right he came back a few minutes later dressed in everything but the cape, cowl, and utility belt.

"Alright Danny this is how we are going to start. So lets go over where we left off at shall we?"

And thus my training with Bruce/The Batman began.

 **3 days later**

It's been a few days since my training with Bruce started. I must say I think we are both pleased with my progress. Not only did he say I'm a quick study to martial arts, but in a few weeks if I keep progressing I can start training both forms. As for the persona issue we have made progress there as well. Bruce is able to wear all of his costume. But he still has to keep his cowl down and talk like Bruce.

It wasn't until the third day around lunch time that another problem reared it's ugly head. Or should I say Cheese head. Yep Vald was back and was fighting for custody.

"That Fruitloop. He's never gonna leave me alone." I said disparingly as I faceplanted the table and stayed there.

"There there little brother it'll be allright." Dick said as he rubbed my back."Rest assured your not going anywhere with that man. Bruce already has legal custody of you. The adoption will happen any day now. Plus Bruce has the best lawyers available. So you have nothing to worry about."

I turned my head to look at him. "I believe you on the legal stuff but it's the illegal that scares me. Need I remind you of what he is capabale of? This is just stage one of his master plan to get me. He's obsessed. The man tried to clone me for heavens sake. Granted we got a baby sister out of that fiasco. But that's beside the point. The point is he's nuts. And he won't stop until he gets what he wants. Which is me." I was sitting up at that point and Dick put his arm around my shoulder. So I leaned my head against him.

Bruce decided to speaked up at this point. "Danny listen to me. I have delt with plenty of men like Vlad Masters. As both Bruce Wayne and The Batman and have one on many occasions. So I can and am promiseing you I will do everything within my power to keep you safe from him. As for his illegal tactics thanks to you and Cyborg we are on our way to a great first step at preventing them. Speaking if which Cyborg how is ghost proofing the mansion comeing along?

Hearing that did help me feel better. And he was right about the ghost proofing. I had found and given Cy all the blueprints and tech I could on the subject the day I started training with Bruce. I help him out when I can but Bruce has kept me busy the past few days with training. So he has been pretty much on his own though I don't think he minds it. But Bruce did ask a good question. I wonder how it is comeing.

"It's going great Bruce. In fact it's almost finished. But if you wouldn't mind spairing the little man here for about say an hour? The whole thing could be up and running within that time." Cyborg explained.

"Hmm..I guess we can spair that hour." Bruce agreed.

"Hey Cy do you think within that hour we can get the system to ignore my ecto signature? That way it won't be going off on me when ever I use my powers." I asked him

He facepalmed and said "I can't believe we didn't think of that sooner. But yeah.. yeah we should have time for that. Mind if we take that hour now Bruce since lunch just ended.?"

"No no you two go ahead. Dick and I have some things to talk about anyway." he answerd

Rather than letting my curiousity wonder about that one I got up with Cy and we headed down to the cave where the main security hub was located.

 **Some time later**

Cy and I had just finished the last of the programing needed before we were ready to start up the system. It didn't take long to program it to ignore even protect (Cy's idea) my ecto signature.

"Ok Little man now that the programing is done all we gotta do is start her up. Would you like the honours?"Cy asked.

"I'd love to."

A few key strokes here. Intert password there. A few more commands and enter. The old Fentonworks logo apeared on the screen along with the Bat insignia for the cave showing everything was sincing up. I crossed my fingers hopeing nothing will go wrong. Luckily nothing did then Cy took a look at all the working systems.

"Well it looks like we did it. Great job Little man." Cy congradulated me.

"Thanks Cy." and we high fived.

"It's a good thing we finished when we did. Our hour is nearly up. Bruce will wanna start training soon."

"He's realy training you hard huh?"

"You could say that. But I've come to look at it as more like something fun to do that gives me some family bonding time."

We both smiled at that. Cyborg got up and stretched and he was about to head up stairs while I got ready for training when his comunicator went off.

"Cyborg here. Huh Robin what do you need?"

 _"I need you and Danny to come back up stairs in the dinning room. There's some urgent news we all need to discuss."_ He said.

We look at eachother curiously then Cy said "Alright we're on our way up." With that we headed for the elevator.

We reached the top and headed straight for the dining room. Where I could already tell this was gonna be rough by the looks on their faces.

"Bruce Dick what's going on?" I asked them.

"Well Danny" Bruce sighed. "It seems Masters is makeing his first move. He is comeing with his lawyer and a court apointed social worker to come check on you and make sure everything is fine here. They will be here in about an hour."

I was stunned. I expected Vlad and his lawyer but a social worker? What were we gonna do?

"Uh Bruce what are we gonna do especially about the social worker?" I asked. "How do we know he didn't rige it so he could personally pick who he wanted and have them in his pocket?" "Or worse have that person overshadowed so he can control the outcome. We are going to have to shut down the security grid to let him in here right?"

I was starting to panic a little and he could tell so Bruce cut me off before I could continue.

"Ok first off Danny calm down. Panicing will not help. Second come sit down you as well Cyborg. There is a chair between myself and Dick how about you sit here Danny?"

I took his advice and took the seat he suggested while takeing calming breaths. As I sat both Bruce and Dick began rubbing my back and whispering things like. "That's it just breath little bro." "Your doing great Danny just a little longer." After a few more minutes I was finally calm again and I looked at everone with a shy smile.

"Sorry about that. You figure after everything I have ever faced I could face anything but...well. I guess this is something that super powers can't face and being a kid made me feel like I had nothing to stand on. You know what I mean? Normally I can keep a decently cool head in bad situations but, this just seemed to go way over my head ya know? So before I knew it I started to panic."

"It's ok Danny we understand. Any one would have reacted the same way." Bruce told me "Now" he continued "I say we take some time to statigize a plan for when they get here and, to also adress Danny's well put concernes."

And so there began next hour that would determine my fate.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or The Batman**

 **(Robins POV)**

For the past hour we prepared and planed for when Vlad, his lawyer and the social worker arrived. I'm pretty confedent in our plans but, I am still worried about Danny and how he is takeing this. He still seems a little shaken up from his near panic attack earlier.

The plan started out simple. Cyborg in his spare time had been looking over the ghost tech Danny gave him in hopes of installing or improving on them. One of the things he improved on was what Danny calls the Specter Deflector. It's a belt when worn makes it so ghosts can't touch you there by giveing them a nasty shock. Cy improved it by makeing it thinner. So it looks more like a regular sized belt so it blends in better. It also ignores Danny's ecto signature so he can touch the wearer and wear one himself. He also made it so you could dile the level of the shock up and down which was gonna come in handy later today. For Cy had just enough time to make enough belts for all of us to wear and instruct us how to use them. We figured if Vlad were up to anything ghost realated we can protect ourselves. Plus with the low setting we can find out if the social worker is overshadowed without freaking out the lawyers. That's right lawyers Bruce called his lawyer Marcus Rainer to come by just in case since Vlad was bringing his and court apointed people were involved.

Also since Cy and Raven are not supposed to be here as far as anyone outside the hero world was concerned they would have to hide in the Batcave. Which Danny sudgested keeping the ghost shield around just in case which was a good idea. Bruce also said they could moniter everything that was going on up here from the bat computer. He also gave everyone stealth listening and comunication devices. That way if anything goes wrong we can all know and act acordingly.

Danny wanted to make sure we had anti ghost weapons just in case. But we couldn't keep them on hand or they would be noticed so we hid them in disclosed locations. For example his adopted mother's anti ghost bo staff, some wrist rays, and small blasters were hidden underneth the dinning room table. Luckley it's grooves are big enough for the job.

As for what we were going to do while they were here well that was also simple. Stick together as much as possible without makeing it obvious. If we are forced to seperate thats when the listening and comunication devices and Cy and Raven's monitering come in handy.

Now that the plan was set up I figured it best to go check on Danny. He was sitting on a window seat in a hallway when I found him. He was just starring up at the sky with this anxious and worried look about him. I walked up and sat next to him."Hey are you ok Danny? You still seem a little shaken up from your near panic attack earlier."

He looked at me with fear in his eyes and said "I wish I could say yes that I'm fine but, I won't lie to you so no I'm not. I'm worried and scared still. I know what everyone has been saying to try and reassure me but, for some reason it doesn't help completly. I don't know maybe I'm just over thinking things. But you gotta understand Dicky I've never fought him purely as Fenton before. I've always had Phantom. This is the first time my powers can't help me provided Vlad actualy plays it straight. As I said before that's alot for a kid to take on you know what I mean?"

I thought about what he said and he actually had a good point. However so do I and I'm going to use it to help my little brother. "Daniel James now you listen and you listen good ok?" He nodded. "Good now what you need to remember is that you are not alone in this. You have Me, Bruce, Alfred, Cyborg, Raven, and even Mr. Rainer will be here to support you. I know dealing with legal things can be scary. I know Vlad is a powerful man. But so is Bruce and he already promised not to let anything bad happen to you didn't he?" That got a smile out of him. "There you go. Now what do you say you dig into that hero's courage I know you have and use it to face this head on huh?"

He smiled bigger, balled up his fists, got up, and said "You know what? Your right. I'm not alone and I shouldn't be cowering in a corner either. Faceing it head on it is. Lets do this!" He finished by punching his fist.

I put my arm around his shoulders and said "Great so lets head back to the dinning room and waite with Bruce. I'm sure he is wondering what is going on." Danny nodded as we walked off to the dinning room.

 **Time skip**

 **(Danny's POV)**

It's been 20 minutes since Dick and I arrived in the dining room and right now it is way to quiet for my taste. It just makes me anxious and feel aquard. But I don't know what to say to ease it. Especially since Bruce's lawyer Mr. Rainer arrived 5 minutes ago. So I can talk about ghosts or hero business in front of him. Bruce however seems to have noticed my discomfort and decided to break the silence.

"So Marcus how are the adoption papers coming along?" He asked this with a small smile on his face.

Mr. Rainer replied with a smile in kind. "It's going wonderfully Bruce. The papers are nearly finished. The same with the other two sets of papers you asked for. However I am afraid that as long as Danny's custody is being fought over. You will not be permitted to sign them."He said this with a look of sympathy at both Bruce and Me.

"I understand Marcus. That just gives us more incentive to fight for Danny though right boys?" and he winked at me. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Right!" we both said with big smiles.

Just then Alfred came into the room "Sir your guests have arrived. May I introduce Mr. Vlad Masters, Mr. Lewis Anderson, and Ms. Maggie Robinson.

Vlad looked the same as always. Same white hair in a low ponytail. Same white goatee. Same calculating blue eyes. Even the same expensive looking black suit with a red tie. He may have looked the same but I could tell he was up to something. When he looked at me he had this devious smile and, his eyes glowed red for a second.

My ghost sense hasn't gone off so no one may be overshadowed but, there is only one way to be sure. Keep the new Specter Deflectors on low and shake hands with them. Good thing we already have them on low.

We got up to introduce ourselves. Bruce was first. He shook Vlad's hand first. Probably to test out the belts knowing Bruce as little as I do. As they shook hands we heard a small cracking zap sound. Then Vlad yelped. I had to suppress a smile at that one. I could tell that Dick had to also.

"Hmm sorry about that Mr. Masters. I seem to have picked up an accidental static charge." Bruce explained nonchalantly. Man he was such a pro. I wonder what it would be like if he ever got into acting.

Vlad however I could see some anger behind his facade. "That's quite alright my boy accidents do happen. Now as your butler so kindly told you earlier this is my lawyer Lewis Anderson."

Mr. Anderson was a tall skinny man with sandy brown hair and brown eyes. he seemed to like the color brown and colors like it because he wore a baige suite and tie. He also wore big round glasses on his face. He was the type of person who appearance wise could get lost in the background.

The three of us said hello introducing ourselves. When we shook his hand thankfully nothing happened.

"And this lovely lady" Vlad continued "is Maggie Robinson. She is the social worker the court appointed to Daniel's case."

I admit she was very pretty for someone in there 30s. She had Chestnut brown hair tied up in a bun. She had jade green eyes. And she wore a light green blouse with a darker green skirt and matching high heels.

I admit I was a bit more shy introducing myself to her but can you blame me considering what she is here for.

However thank goodness when we shook hands she didn't get shocked either.

After the introductions were finished we moved to the nearest livingroom for a more comfortable seating arrangement and to talk about things. I sat between Bruce and Dick on the 3 person couch on the right. Mr. Rainer took the chair next to Bruce. Vlad and his Lawyer sat on the love seat on the left. Finally Ms. Robinson took the chair next to Dick on my left.

We were all sitting there wondering how this was going to go when Ms Robinson began speaking. "Now we are all here today not to judge anyone or accuse anyone of anything. What we are here for is to find out what is in the best benefit for a child. Or in this case a teenager." And she winked at me which actually made me smile. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

She continued on "So since both Mr. Wayne and Mr. Masters have their lawyers present I am assuming it is to make sure no legal boundaries are crossed during this interview correct?" They both nodded. "Alright then. Now to conduct this interview I will be asking questions of all of you. Yes even you Mr. Masters. However I do request Mr. Wayne that you call upon you butler to join us as he is a part of your household as well."

"Of course right away" Bruce replied and got up and walked over to the intercom asking Alfred to join us. It only took a few minutes and Alfred was sitting in the unoccupied chair next to Mr. Rainer.

"Now that we are all here we can get this interview started." She said with a smile. The first questions will be for the peoplpeople on Danny's side of the room. Then I will work my way over to the middle and, end on Mr. Masters side of the room. I expect full and truthfull answers from everyone and no one is to interrupt while someone else is speaking also I will not tolerate yelling understood?"

She gave us the kind of glare only a reprimanding mother could give which was kinda scary. We all found ourselves nodding.

"Good now I will be takeing notes of your answers. I believe I will start with Danny." That made me jump a little. Dick put his arm around my shoulders to calm and steady me.

"Alright Danny lets start off with the most basic but still important question. Are you happy here?" her voice took a gentil tone and she smiled at me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and answered "Yes Mam I am. I do miss my former family alot but..reuniting with my big brother Dick here" I looked over and smiled at him. He smiled back. "and being able to meet a great future dad like Bruce" we smiled at eachother and he ruffled my hair. "and finally a siregette grandpa in Alfred" He gave me a proud smile and a nod and I smiled back. "Well not only did all that keep alot of the greif and sadness at bay but it also gave me something else. Something that after the accident happened I thought I would never have again. And as cheesy as it sounds" I looked right at her as I said this. "that something is a home and a family. So yes I am happy here Ms. Robinson. Very happy. You asked what would benefit me best. Well in my opinion it's to stay with my new family where I belong."

"Alright Danny thankyou. That also answers a few other questions I had to ask you as well please give me a moment." She spent a few minutes writing on her notebook. When she was done she asked me another question. "So Danny have you been eating well since you started living here?"

"Oh yes Mam. Alfred is an awesome cook. Even with that small restriction I was forced to put on him due to an allergy of mine his food is always great and I love eating it. Also if your wondering if we all get our 3 squares a day around here yes we do Mam.

"Hmm I see." she continued to write. "And I take it your food allergy is an example of how they are looking after your health as well?" she asked

"Yes Mam." I told her.

"And just for the record if you don't mind Danny what exactly are you allergic to and how serious is your allergy."

"Well...before I tell you I have to warn you the symptoms of my allergy are pretty disgusting so everyone who doesn't know had better brace themselves. ...To answer your question I'm severely allergic to bananas. It's gotten to the point where I can't even stand the smell of them outside of their peals. It makes me nauseous you see. However if I accidentally eat one that's where the nastiness comes in. Depending on the amount that I eat I would get the following. Horrible stomach pain and cramps, vomiting, diarrhea, fever, fatigue dizziness, and headache. The intenacity increases by the amount I eat. So depending on how bad it is determines if I have to go to the hospital." I wasn't really looking at anyone when I explained this. I could feel Dick's arm tighten around me so I snuggled into his shoulder. I didn't realy care if there were other people around. One of them being my enemy. I needed my big brother right now.

Dick tilted my head up to look at him and said with a smirk "Well don't worry Danny. As far as I'm concerned no banana is gonna get within a thousand miles of you."

I knew he was baiting me to cheer me up but I figured why not I'll go for it. "Oh really Captain Wonder 1 thousand miles huh? How exactly are you gonna pull that one off?" I asked with a smirk of my own.

"Oh I have my ways." and he mimicked shining his knuckles on his shirt while looking sideways at me smirking again.

I couldn't help it that move was just to cheesey. I ended up busting up laughing and Dick joined me. Bruce just shook his head smileing in fondness. Alfred had a fond smile as well. After we calmed down Ms. Robinson continued the interview.

It went on for a good while. She even repeated questions to others to get their point of veiw on things. Like my eating habits to Alfred and my happiness to Bruce and Dick. She even asked all of us how I was copeing after the accident and how each of us felt about the accident. That one was hard to answer for me at least but I managed though I did come close to crying when I admited I felt partially responsible for it and why. though I had to leave the ghost part out it was still bad.

"Danny have you considered seeing a councilor about this?. It just might help you you know?" Ms. Robinson asked me.

Before I could think of answering Bruce spoke up. "Actually Danny I know the perfect person for the job if your interested. She is a friend of mine and is very trustworthy. Her name is Dinah Drake."

"Oh yeah I remember her." Dick said "Didn't you meet her while working that late night that one time?"

They kept looking pointedly at me but still very suttley. What were they trying to say? Ok key words Fenton. Bruce said she is a friend and she is trustworthy. Dick said something about working a late night. Think Fenton think. Oh she knows Bruce is the Batman so it's ok to talk about hero stuff with her. Ok I can deal with that.

"Well Bruce if you think this lady can really help me then...I'm willing to give it a try."I told him.

"That's great Danny. I'll call her in the morning." and he patted my knee.

"Wonderful" Ms. Robinson said "Now all that is left is the inspection of the home and the we will reconvene here for the final questions.

The inspection took about an hour but when it was done Ms. Robinson was very happy with what she saw.

"Well I must say you have a very lovely home Mr. Wayne. Also coodos to you Alfred for taking care of it so well. You boys are very lucky to live in a home like this." She said.

We all thanked her then we returned to the livingroom.

We all sat down in our original spots as Ms. Robinson began going over her notes out loud.

"Lets see we went over physical, mental, and emotional health. We covered food, financials, necessities and cleanliness. We covered family status and relationships. We covered the home inspection. We cover just about everything except one last thing. That would be you Mr. Masters."

Everyone had a shocked look on their face when she said this.

"Now you originally objected to young Danny here being in Mr. Wayne's custody claiming he would be far better off with you. However my thorough investigation concludes that by law and by personal opinion he is perfectly fine where he is. There are no faults in Mr. Wayne's family, his home, or his financials. Therefore I can only ask you this. After everything you have seen and heard today do you still object to Danny's current home and are willing to fight for custody?"

There was a moment of silence in the room. I look at Vlad and he looked at me eye to eye. What would he say? I begged him with my eyes _"Please Vlad just let me go."_ I don't know if he understood me or not but maybe he did because he said

"No.."I let out the breath I was holding. I wasn't the only I could hear Cy mutter _"hoo boy talk about a cliff hanger."_

Then Vlad continued "I've seen how happy you are here my boy how content you are. The reason I tried to take you away before well one of them anyway was because I could see something was missing in your life there was this emptiness in you. Now that I see you now I see niether of those things. I am guessing your brother here had something to do with that."

Dick and I smiled at eachother and we nodded

"I can't take that away from you my boy. Say what you will about me but even I have a heart."

"Never said you didn't" I told him. That got him to smile.

"Well now that that is settled I believe it is time that I leave." Ms. Robinson said she bid us all goodbye and Alfred escorted her out.

Once she was gone Vlad turned to me and said "Don't think this is over Daniel. Because the moment I find out this arrangement is not working out I will be back."

"Don't worry Vlad you won't need to." Then I did something I thought I'd never do. I hugged him. After he got the shock off his face he hugged me back.

"Well what brought this on Daniel?" he asked me.

"I don't know. You just seemed like you deserved something for being so cool about things for once ya know?"

"Yes cool. As much as I hate to put a damper on things Daniel we are on opposite sides remember."

"Oh yeah. I guess nothing I say will change that will it." I frowned

"No Daniel I'm afraid not."

Then we let go.

"So what now? I asked him.

"Now we go our separate ways. Myself to my mansion and you here. Who knows maybe the next time you see me will be when your trying to stop one of my schemes hmm."he said.

"Yeah maybe." I murmured

"Well I had better be going my boy I will be seeing you around Daniel."

"Yeah see you"

With that he motioned to his lawyer and Alfred escorted them out.

I walked over to Bruce and Dick as I heard Mr. Rainer say this "I should have the papers done in two days time. Then you can finally adopt Danny here." and he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"That's great Marcus. Let me know when they are ready so we can sign them as soon as possible please." Bruce asked

"Of course Bruce I wouldn't think of doing otherwise." Marcus reassured him. "Well I had better be going if I'm to get those papers done on time." He wished us goodbye as we did him and Alfred escorted him out.

Once we were sure our guests were gone Bruce used his communication device.

"Cyborg Raven you two can come up now." Bruce said

I quickly used my own "But before you do can you please spread the ghost shield to the of the rest mansion." I asked.

 _"Sure thing Lil man."_ Cyborg answerd.

A few minutes later Cy and Raven were back on the same floor as us. We spent half an hour cleaning up our preparations from earlier then all went into yhe same livingroom from earlier to relax.

We had dinner a little while later then watched some movies and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, or the Batman** **or other DC characters**

 **(Danny's POV)**

It's been two days since Ms. Robinson the social worker's visit. We haven't exactly been idle in that time either. My training with Bruce has progressed full force. Now I'm training with the full fledged Batman. Which I got to say is pretty cool and not as scary as I thought it would be.

I've spent some more bonding time with Cyborg. I've been getting to know him better while we've been building and improving on my former parents inventions. I've gotta say they're turning out pretty cool. Cy is even trying to work some of the tech into his own systems.

I've also done something I've been wanting to do since our quote unquote moment in the Batcave on that first day. Get to know Raven. She reminds me alot of Sam with her interest in dark things and is very kind but beyond that they are very different. Raven is introverted and shy. Shes also very soft spoken and doesn't show alot of emotion. I had a feeling about the last one so when I asked her she explained her powers were driven by emotion. The more she feels the more power she unleashes. I thought it sad that she basically had to feel nothing at all so I asked her if she wouldn't mind talking to Bruce about it. If he couldn't help he may know someone who could. She looked at me astonished for a moment then gave me a small smile her eyes twinkling again. Then she agreed. Turns out Bruce did know someone who could help. Two people actually Zatara and Dr. Fate. They were both willing to work with her right away. Raven was so happy she hugged me and blew a cupple lightbulbs. I blushed but Raven hide her face so I couldn't tell.

As for Dick and me we are closer than ever. I'm starting to think that we're on our way to becoming best friends at the rate we're going. When he found out what Cy was up to and what I did for Raven I've never seen him look prouder and he made a point of telling me so and we hugged.

I also met the councilor Bruce recommended Dinah Drake. She is around Bruce's age with blonde hair and blue eyes. She likes to wear dark colors. She is very pretty and has one of the most soothing voices I've ever heard. She turned out to be a very nice woman and we had our first session that day. I admit I did end up crying again when I described what happened. And yes I went through every detail ghosts, ghost powers, evil future me and all. Man that was hard to get through but I did feel better after talking about it. She even said alot of the same things Dick did but more elaborate and of course she had more to say than just that. All in all the session went well. She said she would come to Jump City and we would continue our next sessions at the tower.

Now it was time for what we have all been waiting for since we've arrived in Gotham. Mr. Rainer is coming with the finished adoption papers. He should be here in about 15 minutes. But that doesn't help me. I hate waiting. It makes me anxious. Bruce, Dick, and I were in the same livingroom as last time while Cy and Raven were in another. No need for them to hide in the Batcave this time. Anyway I was tapping my foot with anxiety when Dick noticed.

He placed his hand on my leg to stop me and said "Easy Danny it won't be to much longer. He will be here soon."

"I know I'm sorry I've just never been good at waiting. It makes me anxious ya know?" I told him.

" Ha yeah I know. I remember when you were little. When ever you had to wait for anything you were bouncing off the walls like you were on a sugar high. I'm glad you got that part out of your system." he smirked.

"He he yeah me too. Going through that sucked. But how about something to distract me um well you've already told me alot about Jump City. How about the rest of your teammates. What are they like?"

"Well Beastboy can turn into any animal even extinct ones like dinosaurs for instance which he uses to fight or sometimes just be a goof. But he's ok. He likes jokes, parctical jokes, video games, you know things like that. But he's also a hard core vegetarian and has constant fights with Cyborg over veggies and tofu vs meat. Hey you ok Danny why do you have tears in your eyes?"He asked me.

I wiped my eyes and said "Sorry Bro I didn't realize I did. I guess it's because the whole tofu and veggies vs. meat argument you mentioned reminded me of my dead friends Sam and Tucker. They used to have the same argument every day." I sniffled. He hugged me tight for a few minutes till I felt better. Bruce must of not wanted to interrupt because he stayed quiet the whole time. "Could you continue please? It might help." I asked him."

In a quiet gentle voice he said "Ok. Well Starfire is an alien from a planet called Tamaran. She knows alot about space and knowing you and your affection for it you two will get along just fine. She's a very joyful person. Though understandably nieve on earthly things she is learning. But there are two things I need to warn you about when you meet her. One she has a giant moth worm for a pet about the size of a medium sized dog. His name is Silky. Try not to look disgusted by him if you are disgusted by him or you'll make Starfire cry and, trust me bad idea. Also the second thing When she greets you she is going to get very close to you and, spout off a bunch of questions very fast that you have to pay attention to. The last one allways being "Will you be my friend?". I just didn't want you to be shocked or overwhelmed by it when she does that."

I couldn't help it I had to ask "You like her don't you?"

He was completely flummoxed and... Blushing? "I II I do not shshe's my friend."

He looked away from me.

"Oh you so do Dick you can't lie to me or to yourself it's written all over your face. I could tell how you felt since the moment you started talking about her. Why not admit it. Who knows she might feel the same way. I could even help you if you wanted. Be your wingman so to speak."

"He looked back at me still looking embarrassed and said "Ok fine maybe I do sort of like her..but please don't tell the rest of the team I'll never hear the end of it. Especially from Cy and beast boy."

"I promise." I held out my pinky which got him to laugh and we shook.

Just then Alfred came to the door. "Sir Mr. Rainer has arrived." He announced.

"Thankyou Alfred." said Bruce and he put down the newspaper he was reading. Shortly after Mr. Rainer walked through the door.

"Hello Bruce, Hello Dick, Hello Danny." He greeted us.

We all greeted him back in kind.

He sat down and started fiddling around with the papers in his briefcase. As he was doing so he continued talking. "As I told Bruce on the phone today I have come over with the finished adoption papers. And since I assume you are all very excited about this I won't beat around the bush. Ah hear they are." Then he set themthem down on the coffee table between us and got out a pen.

"Now just to clarify Alfred has agreed to witness this am I correct Bruce?" Mr. Rainer asked and Bruce nodded. "Alright then Bruce, Danny, and Alfred all you have to do to make Danny's adoption official is sign here, here, here, here, here, here, and finally here. We did as we were told and it was done. I was officially adopted by Bruce Wayne. Not only was I relieved but I was happy. No more legal battles. And best of all I get to keep my Big Brother and get a new Dad in Bruce Wayne aka The Batman. How could it get any better right now?

I guess I must have been showing my happiness a little to much. That and I spaced out cuz when I looked up they were all looking at me with various degrees of amusement. Of course me being me I ended up blushing.

"What? What's the matter? I asked them getting more flummoxed by the minute.

Dick put his hands on my shoulders and said "Woah! Woah there Lil Brother it's Okay. We didn't mean to scare you like that. We were just looking at you like that because we noticed how happy you were due to the adoption. And we were happy you were happy and happy for you that's all. We're sorry Danny we didn't mean to upset you."

"Dick is right Danny." Bruce said placing his hand on my back. We are sorry but, you shouldn't be embarrassed about being so happy. This is a happy occasion after all and, after everything you have been through you've a right to be happy."

I looked down still blushing and shyly admitted this next part. "Um...that's not why I was embarrassed."

"What do you mean Danny?" Dick asked me.

I still couldn't look at anyone but I continued on. "Well...I guess it was the way you were all looking at me...at the same time...and so positively. I'm not used to that. Back home in Amity Park I had a tendency to blend into the background unless I was being bullied at school and basically treated and called part of the "Freak trio" or "Loser." But before you ask the teachers didn't seem to care because the main people who did it were the jocks and cheerleaders and, as long as they do good in their respective sports they are "exempt from scorne." I only had two friends and more recently in the past few months my sister to fall back on. My parents were great and all but they were so obsessed with ghosts and their work it sometimes felt like they unintentionally pushed Jazz and I to the side. They didn't do it all the time but they did it enough. I wouldnt call it negligence though. I don't know what you would call it but not that. anyway what I'm trying to say is because of all this like I said before I'm not used to alot of attention from people in general. I'm also definitely not used to it being positive attention. So that's basically it."

I looked up and oh boy what I saw. Mr. Rainer and Alfred were giving me a looks of sympathy. Bruce had a look of contemplative anger on his face. It was as if he was thinking of revenge. And I do not want to know which of his alter egos he was gonna use to do it. But Dick. Oh Dicky. He was Royally PO. I had to help him and quick before he really blew a gasket.

I quickly hugged him and said. "Dicky Dicky calm..calm down ok? Please for me. Cuz it's ok." He tensed. "Well maybe not so ok but but I'm ok. I am Dicky. I had great friends and an awesome sister who helped me through all that stuff. And now I got you and our new family to help me the rest of the way ok. Any after affects I'm sure can be fixed with time right. Plus I can talk to Dinah about it too so. So please Dicky don't be mad anymore your scaring me."

It was true Dick was scary when he was mad. But I don't know if it was everything I said or just that last sentence but when I said it. It shocked him out of his anger. He looked at me hugged me back and softly said "I'm sorry." "Your right Danny about all of it. It's just that to here that you were treated like that and how everyone just got away with it. The injustice of it all just makes me angry you know?"

"Yeah I get you. But here the thing um...I hate to be the one to tell you this Bro but from what I've seen. I afraid you may have inherited our Dad's temper so your going to have to watch yourself when you get mad." That made him go pale. If he remebering what I am I don't blame him. Little us hideing under a table meanwhile angery Dad is breaking and throwing things around our tent while Mom tries to calm him. Not Fun. I better say something.

"Hey hey Dicky relax just remember the calming techniques Mom taught us remember." He did and soon his color came back. "Also remember what she used to say about anger. "It's not that you get angry.""

""It's what you do with your anger."" he finished. "Hmm right again Lil Brother." and he ruffled my hair.

Bruce cleared his throat and said "Now that that's all cleared up I do have something I'd like to ask you boys."

"Really?" I asked.

"What is it Bruce?" Dick asked as well.

He looked straight at us with his fingers laced under his chin and, a loveing fatherly smile on his face then said "Now this decision is entirely up to the two of you. I will not force you in either direction. Nor will I be angry, sad, disappointed, or upset in any way if either of you say no. But I wanted to offer my family name to you now that I've adopted both of you. I also waited with you Dick in order to give you sufficient time to grieve for your parents. That and I wasn't sure you would be comfortable with it until after you reunited with Danny. So what do you say boys? Would you like to officially be a Wayne?"

Dick and I looked at eachother and we didn't have to say a word. We could tell what the other wanted. So we smiled, took eachothers hand, turned to Bruce andat the same time said kinda loud " **We'd love to!"** That made both Bruce and Mr. Rainer laugh.

"In that case boys here are the papers." Mr. Rainer said then intstucted us on how to fill them out. Once we were done it was official. I was Daniel James Wayne and my brother was Richard John Wayne. I admit though I miss both my former families accepting Bruce's offer felt like I had their promition to move on. Maybe Dick felt the same way I'll have to ask him later.

"Well Bruce now that that is taken care of I had better be going so I can officially file these. Goodbye all and thank you for having me."

We said goodbye to him and Alfred escorted him out.

Cyborg and Raven were happy for us on both sets of news. Then Cy reminded us that now that the adoption was over with that we needed to get back to the tower soon.

Oh yeah Titan's Tower in Jumper City. Dick has told me alot about it but I wonder. What will it really be like?


	12. chapter 12

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, The Batman, any of the DC characters, or The Board Game Small World**

 **(Robin's POV)**

It was a day later and we were standing outside on the steps of the manor. Cyborg and Raven having already said there goobyes inside went to get the T car and, were now currently waiting for us inside it so no one would see them. I was still in my civilian clothes figuring I could change later on once we are out on the road. It would take over 2 days to get to Jump City by car from here so I had plenty of time.

"Now are you sure you have got everything?" Bruce asked. Was I imagining it or was that sadness on his face. Maybe because we are leaving. Wow these past few days have sure opened him up more.

"Yes Bruce." we told him

"Now make sure you train hard but, don't forget to have fun and, above all be careful out there. Alright?"

"Of course Bruce." I said

"Yeah we promise." said Danny.

"I'll hold you to that." Bruce told us.

One quick look at Danny and I knew what he wanted. He looked at me with pleading eyes and I thought Ah why not. After all Bruce has opened up alot and who knows. Maybe he wants one too. So I nodded to Danny which got s bigbig smile out of him. Then in perfect sync we hugged Bruce.

He was a little shocked at first but quickly relaxed into it. And instead of turning the hug away he hugged us back.

"We're gonna miss you Bruce." Danny said snuggling closer.

"I'm.. I'm going to miss you boys too." Bruce whispered.

That must have been tough for him to admit. Almost like admitting a weakness and that is something he would never do. But the fact that he actually said it. It ment he was showing he really cares. That just made me squeeze him tighter.

"Now come on now. It's not goodbye forever. I'll be visiting you soon." Bruce said reassuringly rubbing our backs.

"Promise?" Danny asked him.

"Promise." he told us.

"You better cuz you still owe me a rematch for that game of Small World." I daid sarcastically which made us all laugh.

"Now you better get going before you get stuck in traffic." he said.

We gave eachother one more squeeze before reluctantly letting go.

We all said our goodbyes as Danny and I walked down the stairs. Then we got in the T car and heard one last yell of **"Be good you two!"** from Bruce. So we stuck our heads out the window and shouted. **"Don't worry we will."** Once back in the car Cyborg began to drive away the manor Bruce and Alfred slowly drifting out of sight.

 **Time skip**

Over two days cramped in a car isn't easyeasy cuz we were finally here. Jump City, man it feels good to be home. I've been back in my Robin suit for a while now and I have to admit I missed it during our stays in Amity then Gotham of course being in it for this long has given Danny good practice in calling me by my hero name instead of my real one.

Speaking of Danny I look over at him and couldn't help but smile. He was looking at the sights with child like wonder and awe. So I asked him "Like what you see Danny?"

He turned to me with a big smile on his face and answered "Yeah! This place looks amazing. I'd be surprised if anybody could get bored in a place like this." All of a sudden he frowned.

"What is it Danny?" I asked him.

"Do you think they will like me? The people I mean. You know as Phantom?" he asked.

Ah I see. Hes worried he will get the same treatment he did back in Amity Park. Well time to reasure him. "Listen Danny. Your a Titan now. And Titans stick together. If they mess with one of us they mess with all of us. As for the people of Jump you don't have to worry. They love the Titans and when we introduce you as one I bet they will love you too."

"You can count on me to kick some proverbial butt if they don't come around. Booyah! Cy proclaimed.

"Me too." Raven agreed shyly.

I could tell Danny was touched by what we said especially since all he could say was "Thanks guys." and he went back to starring out the window.

It to another 15 minutes but we finally made it. Titans Tower. I could tell Danny was floored from his reaction.

"WOAH!" he exclaimed "That has got to be one of the coolest things I've ever seen.

"Glad you like it Lil Man just waite till you see the inside. Cy said smirking.

We pulled into the garage, got out and stretched, and went to the trunk to get our bags. It didn't take long since we didn't have manymany but on our way to the elevator Danny stopped to look at something. When I turned to see what it was I realized it was my R cycle.

I walked up to him and asked "You like it huh?"

"Yeah I do...It's yours right? He asked.

I nodded.

"Wow.. can we go for a ride on it sometime? he asked with his eyes twinkling.

"Ha ha Sure Danny of course we can. Now come on the team is waiting. So I put my arm around him and we headed for the elevator.

 **(Danny's POV)**

Jump City and the Tower were realy cool from what I've seen so far. Now I was going meet the rest of my new teammates and hopefully new friends. But I was getting nervous. I hope they like me. She must have sensed my nervousness with her empathy because Raven turned to me and said

"It's ok Danny no need to be nervous. Starfire an Beast boy are cool. They're bound to like you and you them. And if Kid Flash and Aqualad are still here I'm sure you'll get the same result." Then she gave me a small sweet smile.

I couldn't help but feel relieved. "Thanks Raven." I told her.

"Speaking of Kid Flash and Aqualad Danny you better hurry up and change to Phantom. On account of they don't know my secret identity so they can't see or know yours." Robin said.

"Right..Going Ghost!" Then the cold white ring past over me and I went from Danny Wayne normal kid to Danny Phantom Ghostly Super Hero.

"Do you say that every time you change Lil man?" Cy asked curiously.

"No but I do say it most of the time. It helps me to concentrate in order to change. I'm just thankful I don't need a phrase for my human form. Can you imagine me calling out "Going human" I mean how lame is that? That got all of us to laugh. Just then the doors opened and we heard a voice say

"Dudes what's so funny. Come on let the Beast Man in on the joke." I looked and saw who must have been Beast boy. He was a little shorter than me and the green fur was a surprise but, hey who am I to judge.

We got out of the elevator and Robin said "Sorry Beast boy you had to be there."

"Ah man." Beast Boy sighed.

But before anyone could utter another word I got a face full of green eyes and red hair. It's a good thing Robin warned me cuz my head was spinning after answering all the questions she asked.

" Please...Whoareyou?Wheredidyoucomefrom?Howdidyougethere?Whatisyourfavoritecolor?AreyoureallyRobin'slittlebrother andWillyoubemyfriend?"

(For those of us who need translating Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Are you really Robin's little brother? and Will you be my friend? she just talks really fast)

"Wow that was fast uh least me see in order the answers to your questions are...Danny, Amity Park, Cyborg drove us in his T-car from Gotham City were we had to stay for a few days, Blue, Yes I am, and Sure I'd love to be your friend." Then I smiled at her.

"Oh Joy! she exclaimed and gave me the biggest bear hug I've ever had. It's even harder than my old Dad Jack's and that's saying something. I was starting to see stars when I heard

"Starfire let my brother go he can't breath."

She quickly dropped me squeaking as I landed on my butt hacking up a storm trying to catch my breath. I kept hearing Starfire repeatedly say "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry." Beast Boy was running around in panic screaming how I would need mouth to mouth. Cyborg was trying to run my vitals through his scanners but having trouble with them. Probably due to my ghost half. Robin and Raven were the only truly calm ones of the group. Though still concerned especially Robin they just knelt next to me, rubbing my back, and giveing me encouragement to breath. I also suspect Raven of useing some of her healing abilities cuz the soreness from the hug was lessening. After about a minute or two I was finally able to breathe normally. I looked up to find Robin and Raven looking at me in relief. Cy had calmed Beast Boy down and he gave me a thumbs up. But Starfire was in tears. Now I know what my brother ment by makeing Starfire cry being a bad idea. It was heartbreaking to see.

My voice was kinda horse from coughing so much. "Bro can you help me up? I need to talk to her." He nodded and did so

I walked over slowly to weher she was hovering so I wouldn't get dizzy nor spook her. When I got close enough in the gentlest voice I could manage I said to her.

"Starfire it's ok. I'm ok. I know you didn't mean it. I know your sorry and I forgive you. Besides heh that isn't the first time I got a bear hug that made it hard for me to breathe. Now come on." I held out my arms for another hug. "I know you'll be gentle this time." She sniffled smiling and gently flew over and we hugged. Then I head her say.

"Thank you Friend Danny."

I smiled and said back "Your welcome Starfire."

"Dude sniff Kodak moment."

We looked at him me raising my eyebrow and Starfire looking confused.

"Cyborg looked down at Beast boy irritated "Well way to ruin the moment by mentioning it Grass stain."

Looking nervous and rubbing the back of his neck Beast Boy utterd "Oops my bad."

"Excuse but what does this Kodak moment mean?" Starfire asked us.

" Well do you know what a photograph is?" I asked her. She nodded. "Then it basically means that the person views that moment as the perfect moment to take a picture. If they have a camera on them they do and if not they wish they did. Do you understand now Starfire?" She nodded with a smile. Then I started coughing again.

Yeesh sounds like you not quite recovered from earlier yet Bro I think you should rest on the couch for a bit come on." and the team escorted me to the couch.

As soon as I sat down we started hearing laughter. Like bust a gut laughter. We all turn around to find Beast Boy literally rolling on the floor laughing and he's pointing at...Cyborg. Oh boy he must have noticed the drawings on his back. We're in for it now.

"What is so funny you little string bean? And why are you pointing at me? Cy asked him irritated.

" Hahahahahaha...Back...hahahahahaha" Beast Boy managed to get out.

Cyborg was confused "Back...you mean my back **is something on my back?**

Beast Boy nodded unable to do anything else.

Cy began feeling around his back trying to get whatever it was off but to no evale.

Curiosity getting the better of her Starfire flew over to see what was on Cyborg's back. When she saw she joined in the laughter though not as hard as Beast Boy.

 **"Yo will someone please help me out here!"** Cy shouted

Robin, Raven, and I looked at eachother. Takeing pity on him I nodded towards him and mouthed _"Tell him."_ to my brother. I figured it be better coming from him than Raven or me.

I guess he agreed with me cuz he walked over to Cy and told him. "Ok easy Cyborg. If you calm down I can explain everything." That got his attention. It even sobered up the laughter.

"So you can explain huh?" Cy asked suspiciously.

"Yep remember the overshadow prank we pulled on you in Gotham?" Robin asked to which Cy nodded. "And do you remember that the rules of the prank was that we all had to act completely normal around you? Also that we couldn't tell you that the drawings we put on you were there and, that you had to discover them yourself?"Once again he nodded but I could see the wheels turning in his head and he was getting irritated. "Well truth be told the prank wasn't complete because you didn't discover all the drawings. You only noticed the ones on your head but not your back. But don't worry those were the only places we did I promise you. But if you want to see why BB and Star were laughing so hard you might want to look in a mirror."

I could see air come out of his nostrils kinda like a cartoon bull then he stomped off grumbling to himself to find a mirror.

Once he was gone BB walk up to us with a pleading look. Dudes you gotta tell me about this prank please I'm beggin here." and he turned into a little green puppy, got into begging position, started whining, and gave us puppy dog eyes.

"Ok ok Beast Boy change back we'll tell you." Robin said

We quietly and quickly told them the details of the prank and they busted up laughing.

" Ha ha ha Dudes that was genious. I can't believe Captain Strick Robin came up with that. Or that you were able to talk Raven into joining you that was just awesome."

"Captain Strick what's he mean by that Bro? I asked him.

"Thanks Beast Boy." he said sarcastically while BB looked sheepish.

Robin huffed then explained. "You see Danny our parents dieing combined with being seperated from you, training with the Batman, and finally the falling out I had with him a while ago which was the last straw. Well it all turned me into something I didn't want to be. A strict workaholic who could at times be a stick in the mud. You don't know me as that person and I'm glad you don't but, my friends the Titans. That's the only Robin they've known. Sure I do lossen up and play videogames, watch movies, and go out for pizza with everyone but, I guess I just wish I could be the me I used to be while being a good leader at the same time you know what I mean?"

I got up on my knees on the couch, got behind him and hugged him then told him. "You can. Listen you have me back. And you made up with Batman. Plus from what you told me he has loosened up and opened up alot since I first met him. If he can do that and still be the kick your butt into next week Batman." That statement got him to snicker. "Then why can't you be who you really are and still be Robin?"

"Hmm right as usual Lil Brother." We both smiled at eachother. Everyone else was smiling too.

 **Robin, Raven, Danny You three better get in here and help me get this off** Cy yelled.

"We better go help him. You stay here and test some more Danny. I'll explain it to Cy." Robin said

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded the he and Raven left the room.

"Dude I'll tell you one thing Danny. Things are sure gonna be more interesting with you around." Beast Boy said

Something told me he was right weather that was good or bad well only Clockwork knows.


	13. chapter 13

**I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans (warning due to the lack of ways to watch them any episode chapters I do will be done from memory so they will not be perfect recall some will be tweaked to fit the storyline but rest assured not all will be episode chapters )**

 **(Danny's POV)**

I woke up in my new room which thanks to the rest of the Titans and the Infinity bag Clockwork gave me didn't take much time at all yesterday. I got to admit my Big Bro thinks of everything. Turns out he called ahead and had Starfire paint all kinds of moons, stars, planets, and galaxies, on my walls. Who knew she was such a good artist. She said it was her welcome present to me to which I am so grateful.

Then the others surprised me. They had welcome gifts too. My Brother went first. He had two presents one was a book about NASA which I actually never read. And the second was a beginner's bo staff. He said since I kept my former Mother's staff I should learn how to use it and he would teach me. I thanked and hugged him.

Cy was next his gift was pretty cool it was the newest Dumpty Humpty CD. I thanked him and we fist bumped.

Raven's turned out to be a really cool astronomy book. I thanked her but we both ended up blushing and shyly looking away from eachother.

Then it was Beastboy's turn. As it turned out he didn't have anything on him. I mean it was fine I wasn't offended or anything but, the others didn't take it so lightly and started lecturing him. He tried to defend himself saying that he had been working on a gift but, it was taking longer to put together than he thought it would. Next thing I know he and Cy end up in an argument. One I needed to stop fast. So I got between them and whistled as load as I could. That did the trick on everyone. Then I told everyone to calm down. That I wasn't offended and, that if Beastboy needed a little more time for his present I was perfectly fine with that. That got them all to chill out and back off thankfully. I got a grateful smile from BB to which I gave a wink.

After that we started setting up my new room. Star and BB were awed by the Infinity bag. I couldn't blame them it is pretty cool. We started exchanging stories of what happened in Amity and Gotham for us. And what happened while we were gone here for them. It wasn't all pleasent but there were some laughs like when we talked about the prank against Cy. Even Cy was laughing at it now.

My gurgling stomach interrupted my thoughts. Guess I better go get breakfast.

 **Time skip**

I had just finished eating when all of a sudden I heard Robin yelling

 **"You did WHAT to Cyborg?"** **"I'm sorry Dudes! It was an accident I swear!"** Beastboy yelled back in panic.

 **"That's no excuse!"** Robin reprimanded.

I quickly changed to Phantom and flew to where I could hear the yelling coming from. Turns out it was a medical room. I phased through the door. What I saw shocked me. Cy was unconscious and strapped to a metal table with metal straps. Star and Raven were off to the side watching worriedly as Robin was yelling his lecture at Beastboy who looked like a kicked puppy.

I had to ask before this escalated further. "Guys what's going on here?

Everyone stopped and looked at me. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes, started breathing deeply and looked away. "Tell him what happened Beastboy. I need a minute." Robin ordered.

Beastboy shyly walked over to me and started stuttering "Oo ok um well you see Danny. R remember how I was still working on your welcome gift?" I nodded so he kept going. "Well it was supposed to be a suprise advanced copy of the videogame mega monkey mutants 4. And well in trying to get the advance copy I sort of got ride of all the fire walls and other saftey things cuz i thought they were silly at the time. Then I downloaded it. But I wanted to make sure it worked before giving it to you you know so I at first tried playing it on a bunch of different systems non of them working. Then I tried the Titans computer but it spat it back out. So I thought I just needed a more powerful computer right and Cy must have one in his room so I snuck in there and put it in what i thought was his computer. It turned on at first but then the screen acted all funky and went dead. Just then Cy came into the room and before I could tell him what happened he plugged himself into that computer. Because it wasn't his computer it was his charger. So now thanks to me and my royal mess ups Cyborg has a bad computer virus and we don't know how to fix him." When he finished he was huffing and he was getting teary eyed.

I looked at him then at Cyborg and the other Titans then back at him. I knew what I had to say. I put my hands on his shoulders and explained "Beastboy I know your sorry. We all know your sorry. But just being sorry isn't going to help Cyborg. You see somtimes it isn't that you messed up but, what you do afterwords that counts. What you do to make up for the mess up you know what I mean?" He smiled and nodded. "So what do you say we all work together to come up with a plan to save our friend huh? I asked the room. All of a sudden Cy woke up sputtering nonsense about multen cheese and waffles. Then he was out again.

I figured as second in comand in tech savvy I had better take a look at him. "What are you doing Friend Danny? Star asked me. "Well I may not be as good at computers as Cyborg or even my old friend Tucker. But I do know enough from listening to Tucker from over the years and my recent lessens with Cy to help us get started with diagnosing him. Maybe even figureing out a cure depending on what virus he has." So I got some equipment near by and set to work.

 **Time skip**

This was not good. Not good at all. If I was right then Cy was infected with the one virus Tucker said you never wanted your computer to get. Many due to how costly the antivirus was and how easily the virus could spread to other technology.

"Well guys I have some good news and some bad news. What do you wanna hear first?" I asked them.

"Oh please good news." Starfire claped joyfully.

"Ok. The good news is I recognize the virus thanks to an deceased friend of mine. Also this virus does have it's own antivirus." That got them to smile.

Now to drop the proverbial bomb. "Unfortunately the bad news is that this virus is in fact The Endzone Virus. It is highly contagious to any technology and spreads fast throughout each system. The more simple the system the faster it goes. The more complicated the system the slower it goes. Hence why it's taking it's time with Cyborg.

The best we can do for now is to keep him strapped to that table so he doesn't infect anything. As for the antivirus..well there is another problem. The antivirus costs alot of money to get it. So I don't know how we can get it to help Cyborg.

There was a moment of sad silence. Then Robin broke it.

"Uh Danny?" I looked up and he had a smile on his face. "Did you by any chance forget who our Dad is?" It took me a moment to figure out what he was getting at. Then it hit me. Oh yeah Bruce was rich. He could help us. Robin must have seen the realization dawn on my face cuz he said "Exactly he can help us get the antivirus. I bet he'd love to help and plus it'll give him an excuse to visit sooner than planned. That will make him happy."

"Your right Bro you should go call him right now before Cy gets worse." I told him.

"On it." He said turned and left the room.

Beastboy scratched his head in confusion

"I don't get it who's coming to help Cy?"

I smiled at him and simply stated "Batman."

He nodded and said "Oh ok."..."Wait **What** Batman like the Batman for real dude?" I nodded and he flipped out. "This is so Cool! I wonder if he does autographs. If he does I so want to get one. I'll have him sign my.." Then he started babbling about all the things he'd make Batman sign and how he'd take pictures with him. I couldn't help but laugh. Starfire wasn't far behind me. Raven just looked annoyed.

All of a sudden we got the living daylights scared out of us by non other than Cyborg who woke up and screamed **"Finger Lickin Chicken Dinner Baby! Booyah!"** Then he

was out again.

Robin decided at that moment to come back in to give us his news.

"Alright Titans Batman said it would take a little time to get the antivirus but, he would be here asap. And to save time he is going to use the Justice League's Zeata portal system to get here. He will call me when he is on route." He explained.

"So we wait." I stated.

he nodded. Oh great me and waiting this will be fun.

 **Time skip**

 **(Robin's POV)**

It's been about 20 minutes. Cyborg has had two of what the team has called "Foodie Fits." I've been keeping a vigilante eye on Cyborg while keeping my arm around Danny to help him with his waiting anxiety.

Finally my communicator beeped. "Robin here"

 _"It's Batman. I have the antivirus and am on route. I should be there in a moment."_

About a minute later we heard the doorbell. I quickly got up and ran to answer it.

 **Time skip a few minutes later**

We were back up in the med room were Batman presented the antivirus. It was contained in a USB cartridge.

Beastboy was suddenly looking all over Cyborg for some reason then said in a panic. "Dudes I don't see anywhere we can plug that doohickey in. What are we gonna do?"

"Relax Beastboy." Danny said "When we were in Gotham Cyborg used my USB by plugging it into his right arm. If we can access that port we can inject the antivirus so to speak."

Cy chose at that moment to have another foodie fit **"Chicken salad club with fries."** Then he was out again.

"Does he do that often?" Batman asked.

"Not often. But there getting more frequent as time passes." I told him.

"Hmm It seems the virus is messing with his brain. Specifically the part that wants food. It also seems to be makeing him delusional." Batman concluded.

"Hmm we better hurry and give him the cure then. Danny since your pretty tech savvy and know where the port is. See if you can access it." I ordered. He nodded and got up. "I'll help you but be careful that is also the arm he keeps his sonic cannon in. Raven see if you can access his mind. I want to make sure there isn't any permanent damage there." She floated up to him. "Starfire, Beastboy I need you two to be at the ready in case something goes wrong."

"Yes Robin" Starfire said.

"We got this dude" said Beastboy.

With that I went over to help my brother.

 **Time skip**

Danny looked up at me frustrated.

"It's no good Bro. We can't manually access the panel to the port. His body and system have it too well guarded." He sighed.

"Well I have some good news." Raven said and we all looked at her. "I was able to access his mind. Though he is haveing some strange food related delusions like Batman concluded. I've found no permanent damage."

We all sighed in relief.

"That's great and all but how are we gonna access the port?" Danny asked.

"With the only shot we have left." I told them. "We're going to hack into Cyborg."

With the exception of Batman there was a collective **"WHAT!"** from the team.

"Are you sure about that Bro?" Danny asked. "This isn't your ordinary computer system we are talking about here. This is Cyborg's body. What keeps him alive and who he is. One wrong move could have dire consequences. Are you sure who ever is doing it is up for the task?"

"I know." I said "That's why I'm doing it." I turned towards my mentor and asked. "But I can't do it alone and, there is no one I trust to help me with something this complicated more than you. So will you help me Batman?"

He didn't hesitate "Yes. Lets get stared. We are going to need two of the most powerful wireless laptops you can find..." Then he started listing off a few other things we would need and the team set to work.

 **Time skip**

We had gotten everything set up and now Batman and I were ready to begin hacking. Batman as ususual when we did this was to give the signal to start.

"Ok here we go Robin and start.. Now!"and we were off. Two partners in perfect sync. useing our skills to save a friends life.

It took some time, alot of digging, and bypassing firewalls but we did it. We got the port to open. But before Danny who on my orders was to insert the USB as soon as it opened could even move to do so it happened.

Cyborg had the biggest foodie fit yet. It was so bad it looked like his head was gonna spin off. Then the worst happened. He busted out of the metal straps waving his arms around like a madman. We tried to stop him but he was to strong for us to keep ahold of without hurting him. We all ended up being thrown into different walls. Next thing we knew he was busting through the wall to outside screaming about **"The egg people wanna take my waffles!"**

We all got up with a groan. As he got to his feet I could hear Danny mutter "Man that guy can pack a wallop when he wants to."

I saw Beastboy checking out the whole Cyborg had made. "DUDES he's gone!"

"But how were on an island?" Danny asked.

"The underground tunnel most likely. It leads straight to the mainland." I told him.

"But that will take out friend into the city."

said Star.

"Were there's lots of technology" Raven continued.

"And he'll infect every technological thing he touches." Danny finished. Uh oh. Uh guys there's something you should know."

We all looked at him. "The reason I didn't mention this earlier was because Cyborg's systems are so complicated I don't believe the virus will have this effect on him. That and I thought he'd be cured before it got to that stage. But anyway when it comes to simple systems the virus has a dangerous side effect. The more simple the system the more likely the tech is to well heh eh..blow up."

We were shocked to the core.

"Guys hello." Danny said waving at us. "Guys we really need to find Cyborg before he starts setting off make shift bombs in the City." That snaped us out of it.

Then I ordered everyone to quickly gather around Raven and she teleported us into the City.

We arrived in the city and everything seemed normal from where we were.

"Ok so how do we find Cyborg? asked Danny.

"His tracker." I answered. " Every Titan has a tracker in case of emergency. You'll get yours soon enough. As long as the virus hasn't damaged his tracker we should be able to use it to find Cyborg." I got out my communicator, pressed a few buttons, and it started beeping. Thank goodness Cy's tracker still had a signal.

"Alright everyone I've got his signal. Luckily he's close by. His tracker says he's this way. Come on." I told them and we went to the right to find Cyborg.

It didn't take long to pick up his trail. Though to be honest his trail was kinda obvious. There was a blown up telephone booth, an ATM spewing out money, a fire hydrant missing making water burst like a geyser in the air, we found a car with one tire missing, and strangest of all we found a stop sign ripped out of the ground with what looked like a bite taken out of it.

Suddenly we heard him **"Oooo more donuts!"** We rushed to where we heard him only to find him EATING A TIRE!

We were all completely thrown by that for a moment. But we quickly snaped out of it and approached Cyborg cautiously.

With a gentle voice I decided to speak to him "Cyborg." He paused in his munching and looked over. "Come on Cyborg put the tire down and come with us ok. We want to take you home. Your pretty sick and we want to take care of you."

He got a little teary eyed then yelled **"No your the nasty egg people who won't let me gave my waffles!"** Then he dropped the tire and ran off.

"Well that went well." Raven said sarcastically.

"Come on we can't let him get away." I told them and we ran after him.

He gave us a good chase. We had to spend most of it saving the citizens from the technology Cyborg kept touching making it blow up. Danny and Raven would be shielding the tech so the explosions were contained. Or if they couldn't do that they would shield the people. Or in Danny's case make them fo intangible. Meanwhile the rest of us wwould get the people out of the way before whatever technology blew up. I'm glad we had an extra set of hands in Danny and Batman. It would have been alot harder without them.

We caught up with Cyborg when he stopped but then he utter those horrifying words. **"Ooooo look at the size of that cherry!"** Then he took off towards it at top speed. Only it wasn't a cherry. It was the red ball of the satellite dish of the cities communication tower.

On route Danny explained why this was so bad "This is bad guys. Really bad. If Cy so much as touches that red ball we're doomed. That communications tower is complicated enough technology that it will survive being infected like Cy did. When that happens it will be able it infect any tech it's signal reaches. We are talking city wide epidemic."

"If that's the case we'll just have to stop him and cure him before he gets there. Come on everyone faster." I proclaimed.

As hard as we tried we just couldn't catch up with him. Before we knew it he was climbing the tower. By the time we got there he was only a few feet from the top. Danny quickly flew up as fast as he could just beating Cyborg to his goal. And Danny the genius put his ghost shield around the antenna Cy thought was a cherry. But poor Cy denied his snack kept banging on the shield to get to it. Then we heard Danny scream.

 **"Guys I could use some help up here. Now!"**

With that Starfire picked me upwhile Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and grabbed Batman and we all flew up the tower as fast as we could.

What we saw wasn't good. Danny's shield was beginning to crack. But before I could give an order Beastboy started running towards Cyborg.

"Beastboy" I called out. "What are you doing?"

"Makeing up for what I did." He answered.

Then he turned into the biggest strongest looking gorilla I've ever seen. He grabbed Cy and started wrestling him to the floor. But Cyborg wasn't going down without a fight. He rotated and somehow switched their position. Beastboy was not giving up he pulled another move that got Cyborg and him rolling and struggled for dominance. Finally when it seemed Cy had won Beastboy flipped him again makeing him land on his stomach while pinning his arms behind his back. While Cyborg tiredly complained about egg people takeing his waffles and big cherry Beastboy roared to the heavens.

Seeing his opportunity Danny quickly Got out the USB flew over and inserted it into Cyborg's Still open port. For a brief moment nothing happened. Then everything that was blue on Cyborg turned bright white. It faded then Cyborg was once again unconscious.

Once he was out Bb changed back and got off of him.

Danny was the first to speak. "Sweet moves Bb. That was awesome." Then they fist bumped and Bb said

"Thanks Dude but I owe it all to you." That made Danny look confused so Beastboy explained. "I remembered what you said about making up for your mess ups. That and the need to help Cy gave me the strength I needed to pin him down. Also um thanks for not yelling or getting angry at me earlier when I told you what happened."

Danny's smile was gentle and kind when he said "No problem Bb. So what do you say we get Cyborg home huh?" Beastboy nodded. Then they turned towards us.

I smiled and said "Raven take us home please." She nodded then we all gathered around and we teleported away.

 **time skip**

It's been about an hour since we got Cyborg back home and he hasn't woken up yet. Danny, Batman, and I did a thorough search through his systems and he is completely cured. Danny is keeping an I on him but, while he is doing that I need to have a talk with Beastboy.

He was sitting on the livingroom couch holding a game controller absentmindedly with the screen turned off when I found him.

"Hey Bb you ok?" I asked him

He looked at me and shrugged so I asked again. "What's bugging you?"

He took a deep breath then answered "Don't get me wrong I'm glad Cy is ok and all. But I guess I'm still feeling guilty that I caused this whole mess in the first place. I mean Cy is one of my best friends. And my Royal Screw up could have killed him. How do I live with that?"

He looked so lost. I better get this right. "One way is to make up for your mistake. Which you did by holding him down so Danny could cure him. Another way is to seek forgiveness which I recommend you do from Cy when he wakes up. But to paraphrase what Danny said earlier sometimes it's not that you made the mistake that counts. It's what you do afterwords that truly matters. And Beastboy I think your well on your way to making it count." He gave me a big smile for that and I smiled back. "Now what do you say we go check on how Cyborg is doing huh?" Then we got up and left the room.

 **time skip**

It's been another 30 minutes of silence when suddenly we heard a groan. We all looked up to see Cyborg open his eyes. Danny and I walked up to him and I asked.

"Hey Cyborg How are you feeling?"

He let out a loud burp then replied "Ugh man..I feel like I ate a tire."

Danny and I looked at eachother not sure what to say but then..."Well you kinda did. Along with a few other things. It's a long story." Danny told him.

So we began to tell him the tale. By the time we finished Cy looked even more sick than before.

"Ugh I can't believe I ate all that." Cy groan turning a little green.

But before we could say anything else we heard "Um Cy." It was Beastboy looking down at the floor and fiddling with his fingers.

"Im so sorry for what I did. I never should have downloaded that game the way I did. And I especially should have never messed with your stuff. What I did could have killed one of my best friends and I'm...I'm just really really sorry dude. I know I already helped to cure you but, it doesn't seem like enough to make up for it so. Whatever you want. You name it and I'll do it."

Cyborg thought for a minute then he spoke. "Ok first off if you do the following I'll forgive you deal?" Bb nodded rapidly.

"Ok here is what I want. One until you are deemed trustworthy you are not to download anything unsupervised. And two until I am well enough to get out of here you are gonna play nursemaid/videogame buddy do to the fact I will probably be bored to tears in here. And number three when I'm well again I want a rematch with that gorilla form of yours. That's what I want.

Beastboy was in tears when he yelled **"Deal."** That made everyone laugh.

 **time skip**

Danny and I were outside the tower saying goodbye to Batman.

"Sorry I couldn't stay long boys but, I'm needed back in Gotham." Batman told us.

"We understand but thanks for coming and for helping us. If it weren't for you we may never have gotten the antivirus." I thanked him.

"It was my pleasure. You have a good team here Robin and you lead them well. I'm proud of you." He said. That made me smile. It was very rare I heard those words from him.

"Danny you did a great job on this mission. Keep up the good work ok?"He said.

"You got it" Danny replied.

"Well I better be going now. See you boys soon." Then he put his finger to his ear and said "John I'm ready." Then there was a beam of light and he was gone.

As we got back to the tower we found the others in the livingroom. "So how did it go?" asked Raven.

"It went ok. We were a little sad to see him go but, he was needed in Gotham so we understood." Danny explained.

"Awe man I forgot to ask for his autograph." Beastboy whined anime tears running down his face.

"He he Don't worry Beastboy he'll be back." I reasured him. But for what who knows. hopefully next time it will be a friendly visit. But it makes me wonder what crazy adventure will we get into next time. Oh well only time can tell.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans or the Batman**

 **Time skip one week after the endzone virus**

 **(Robin's POV)**

I woke up with a groggy fog and my head killing me. When my head cleared I looked up to find myself and the other Titans trapped in various ways. Restrained to chairs they were all struggling. All that is except Danny who was still out and to my right. His wrists and ankles were tied to the chair by a shackle made of some strange glowing green rock. It's not Kryptonite I can tell that much. What could it be? I don't know but I better wake Danny up.

"Danny..Danny...Come on Danny wake up." I tried to nudge his chair a little. I don't know how successful I was at it but I must have done something cuz I heard him groan.

"Danny...Danny...wake up Danny."

It took him a moment but he finally came to. He looked at me groggily then said.

"Wha?...Wher? then he looked down "What the! Ectoranium! How did?" Then he looked back at me. "Robin what is going on?" I was about to answer him but then he groaned in pain.

"Danny are you ok? What's hurting you?" That got the others attention. They all looked over with worry on their faces.

He was huffing a little when he answered. "It's these restraints. ...They're made of Ectoranium. ...It's a ghost repellent. They're slowly burning me right now." He tried to stuggle but screamed in pain.

 **"Danny!"** we all cried out.

Before I could say another word to him we heard a loud voice with a british accent echo throughout the room.

 ** _"Well well hello my Duckies. In a bit of a sticky spot now aint ya"_** Suddenly a large monitor came down from the ceiling with the image of a man on it. He had bright red hair in a hair cut that reminded me of that old band The Beatles, small rectangular sunglasses on the edge of his nose.

 ** _"Well good cuz you little brats are right where you should be. In school."_**

Suddenly the monitor went blank and the man himself was standing at the top of the stairs in front of us. He was wearing a british flag shirt with a white ascot, pants, and boots. In his hand he had a black cane with a glowing red jewel on top. Just who was this guy?

 ** _"Welcome to Mad Mod's Institute for Bratty Teenage Do-gooders!_** he said this then slid down the banister on his feet jumped off the end and landed in front of me. Then he continued speaking while pointing his cane in my face. ** _You lot are the brattiest of the bratty. Hence why your my first and only students here. It's time someone taught you lot a lesson."_** He turned around the jewel on his cane started glowing brighter.

Quietly I ordered "Titan's everyone but Danny move. Try to free yourselves." We stuggled for a good bit until finally Starfire whispered.

"My star bolts are useless."

"So are my animals dude." beastboy whispered.

"It's no good Rob these chairs are too strong" whispered Cyborg.

Mad Mod must of heard us despite our efforts because he explained **_"Specially designed chairs, my Duckies. Can't have those nasty super powers disrupting the lecture now can I?"_** He said this all the while getting uncomfortably close to Starfire. Seeing that something in me snapped.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I yelled glaring at him.

He looked at me pointing his cane the jewel glowing again and he said **_"Now don't get your knickers in a bunch ya little brat."_** He got in my face with his cane's jewel surging with electricity.That made me glare harder but then he started pacing in front of us and continued talking. **_"I didn't go through all the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knock out gas just to finish you off lickety slit."_** and he snapped his fingers.

"Then what do you want?" asked Danny

sounding more pained by the minute. I need to figure out a way to get him out of that chair. Who knows what kind of damage it's doing to him.

 ** _"Just as I said Lad."_** Mad Mod replied dramatically spinning in a circle ending it by pointing his once again glowing cane at us. **_"To teach you lot a lesson!"_**

As he walked over toward the monitor he continued speaking **_"Yes I've been watching as you children misbehaved and, I hate misbehaving children."_** Mad Mod pushed what seemed to be a button like function in the jewel of his cane activating the monitor showing off his examples of our misbehavior.

 ** _"Fighting Crime-"_** The monitor showed a picture of Danny and Raven stopping a bank robbery.

 ** _"Saving Lives-"_** The picture changed to Starfire and I saving a family and their pets from a house fire with firefighters at the scene.

 ** _"And Interfering with the plans of Hardworking Villains.-"_** The picture changed one last time showing Cyborg and Beastboy fighting members of the Hive 5.

 ** _"Why you lot are nothing but a bunch of troublemakers!"_** He yelled squeezing his cane in anger. He calmed down then said getting close to me ** _. "But you'll learn your place soon enough. You see I'm older than you so that makes me bigger,_** ** _badder, and better."_**

He slowly panned past all of us pointing his cane agian as he continued makeing us mad as he said this. **_"Your in My World Now! And you won't be getting out until you learn some proper respect."_**

"Say wha..?"Cy said sarcastically but all that got him was a can to the head.

"Respect for you?" I said "Please we're the Titans we've beaten way worse than you. We will get out and when we do..." but I was cut off by the sound of a bell.

 ** _"Oh there's the bell. Off to class the lot of ya."_** Mad Mod said smiling wickedly.

Suddenly individual wholes opened up below each of us. The last I heard of my friends and brother was of them screaming as they fell down there own wholes.

As abruptly as I fell I landed hard. I'm surprised the chair stayed upright. I just knew I was gonna feel that later. I looked around to what seemed like a plane classroom with busts of Mad Mod in the corners and a chalkboard in front of me. It doesn't look dangerous but you can't be to sure. Better get out of here and find the others. Especially Danny, who knows how long he can take being in that chair.

I try to free myself again but it doesn't seem to be doing any good. Suddenly Mad Mod's face appears on the chalkboard as if drawn in chalk and, is actually moving.

 ** _"Now how are you supposed to learn anything if you won't stay still for the lesson. My Hypno Screens atta take care of you."_** He said then the chalkboard turned into a screen of black and white swirls. All with the intent to hypnotize me. "Can't let him hypnotize me. Got to stay focused."I say this as something pries my eyes open. I gotta do something quick. I tip the chair over breaking part of the arm. There by revealing a shackle with a locking mechanism. I quickly used the lock pick in the finger of my glove to pick the lock setting my hand free. Then I Karate chopped the wood of the other arm to get at the other shackle and did the same thing. Once I was free without looking at the screen I quickly broke off the arm of my chair and threw it as hard as I could at the screen. Thereby breaking it and stopping the hypnotic swirls.

 ** _"Nuh uh uh My Duckie that won't do. If your going to destroy school property? School Property going to destroy You!"_** he exclaimed.

The Mod busts started floating. They sprouted 4 mechanical arms each. 2 with buzzsaws and 2 with chainsaws. If that wasn't bad enough they also had laser eyes. They came after me with a vengeance.

 ** _"Oh did I forget to mention the missile?"_** He asked cheekily. Sure enough a huge missile poked it's way though the screen readying to fire. He started counting down. **_"Now count down with Moddie...10...9...8..."_**

I had to hurry. With some complicated acrobatics I was able to get the busts to look at eachother. Thereby destroying eachother with their laser eyes. Then I made a run for it.

 ** _" ...4...3...2...1..."_**

I dived for the entrance and just as I landed on the floor **Booooommmm!**

I got up brushing myself off.

"I guess there goes my shot at perfect attendance." I said snarkily aloud. Then I turned around when I heard Mad Mod say.

 ** _"Well well my Duckie know this. You may have gotten out of the classroom but, class is never dismissed."_**

He started running. I went after him but he somehow ended up out of my reach on the ceiling of the crazy black and white patterned room we were in. As he got up there he said.

 ** _" First lesson Physics. What goes up stays up."_** Then he had the gall to laugh at me when I couldn't reach him.

He ran again getting down leading me through a hodgepodge of different rooms. Each one more complicated and crazy than the last. It was like a fun house and a puzzle rapped up into one. One where Mad Mod knew all the ins and outs and I knew nothing. They were mostly different patterned black and white rooms were I kept bumping into walls. Or falling down from what I think is the floor but turns out to be the ceiling.

Then he lead me through a room of nothing but stairways, archways, and doorways. All going in any and all directions. It was nuts running through it.

Finally we ended up in what looked like a normal room. It looked like the same place The Titans and I started out in with the two sets of staircases and black and white checkered tiles.

Mad Mod was at the top of the staircase when he stopped and decided to taunt me again.

 ** _"You may as well chuck in the sponge Laddie. You can't catch the likes of me."_**

I ran towards him as he continued talking

 ** _"Now what did I tell you. Children today won't listen to their betters. Have to learn everything the hard.."_** I interrupted him by throwing a birdarang at him. Unfortunately I missed.

 ** _"Hey Oi! No throwing things while teacher is talking!"_** He yelled.

I tried running up the stairs to him but he turned them into a down moving escalator. The only way I could get up there was to quickly use my grapling hook. I shot it at the wall above Mad Mods head and let it pull me up. Mad Mod dashed through the door. When I got to the top so did I. Only to end up in a room exactly like the last one.

"What?" I exclaimed "You gotta be kidding me." I looked around but Mad Mod was gone now what.

Suddenly I heard a scream of "Noooo!"

"Starfire!" I exclaimed concerned then ran as fast as I could to where I heard her scream. I quickly climbed the latter of a bookcase only to get to the top and see a maze of bookcases. I heard another scream of "Noooo!" from her and could see the top of a hypnoscreen to my right and quickly headed that way. As I ran and jumped the bookcases I could just make out what Starfire and Mad Mod were saying.

"I will not read your book of meanness and swirls." she proclaimed.

 ** _"Now now love it's for your own good. Nothing teaches respect like a brain erasing trance. Besides if you won't stop squirming. I won't stop smashing."_** Mad Mod exclaimed.

I heard load smashing sounds and Starfire screaming. By the time I got there she was about to be crushed by a giant over due stamp. So I dove for her and got us both out of the way just in time.

As I used one of my tools to free her from her chair Starfire asked me. "Are all the schools on your planet this horrible?" I smiled at the question. I just had gotten her free and before I could answer her we started being attacked by flying exploding books. I grabbed her hand and told her "Come on." Then we made a run for it. As Starfire flew and I ran she used her star bolts and I my birdarangs to defend ourselves. We made it to a bookcase. Star flew up while I climbed. But one of the books nailed me in the back causing me to fall. Luckily Star caught me by my arm and flew us the rest of the way up. Then it was the matter of defending ourselves against the rest of the books as we made our way to the exit. When we got there we braced ourselves against the door. Only to hear an explosion on the other side while a bit of smoke seeped through the crakes of the door.

As we were walking Star was saying to me "Robin I wish to thank you for saveing me from..."

"Don't thank me yet." I told her. "We've got to find the others. Especially Danny who knows what that chair is doing to him. But Mad Mod controls anything and everything in here. I know we could take him down if we could just get our hands on him. But every time we get out of one trap." Suddenly behind us there was a bunch of Mad Mod's killer busts.

"There's another one waiting." I said annoyed. I was about to fight them but Star grabbed my hand and we made a run for it instead. As we were dodging the lazers and saws Mad Mod decided to speak up again.

 ** _"Run run all you like my Duckies. But it wont do you any good. Cuz sooner or later you'll all end up like him."_**

As he finished that sentence Star and I fell down a black and white patterned tunnel. We ended up in what appeared to be a chemistry classroom. We looked and walked forward toward the chair in front of the hypnosceen. As we did so Mad Mod kept talking.

 ** _"Model student this one. Just sits there quietly. Never thinks of misbehaving. In fact he doesn't think at all ha ha!"_**

It was Beastboy. He was in a zombie like state just staring ahead at the screen, moaning, and yick drooling all over himself. I quickly got to workwork freeing him from his chair. Meanwhile Star tried to snap him out of his trance.

"Beastboy it is us. Your friends are here awaken." She must have noticed the screen and thought breaking it would help cuz she charged a star bolt.

"Wait" I told her "Trust me." But I was too late. The chemicals were bubbling over and overflowing everywhere. They were melting everything they touched. I quickly gave a free BB to Star and said "Here's your hall pass. I'll meet you outside."

She quickly flew out with him. Meanwhile I hopped on a few things, then used the chair to slide the rest of the way to the door, did a flip, and quickly closed it.

We reconvened back in the room with the stairs. Starfire continued to try to wake up Beastboy. "Beastboy it is your friend Starfire awaken. Beastboy...Beastboy... **BBEEEAAAASSSSTTTBBBOOOOOYYYYYYYY!"** she yelled as loud as she could but still no effect.

"Uh Star? I don't think that's working." I said.

"But we must do something or he will remain this way forever." she said.

I didn't have time to think of a solution because Star and I had to quickly cover our ears. For there was a desperate cry of **NOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo!"**

Once it was done I started running. I'd recognize that sound anywhere. That was Danny's wail. Now to just find where it came from. Starfire had picked up Beastboy and flew after me.

"Robin what was that noise? What is wrong? Why are we running?" She asked me.

"That was Danny. He unleashed his most powerfull attack. His ghostly wail. There are a few problems with the power I can't get into right now. But the fact he let it out means he must be desperate. We've got to find him Now!" I answered.

We came across a hallway that was completely warped and sparking. Busted busts everywhere. The further you went the worse it got. We came to a room with the door blown off. Inside the room you couldn't even tell what it was supposed to be anymore. Everything was warped beyond recognition. What I assume was the hypnosceen was torn to shreds. There were machines sparking all over the place. And in the center laying on the remains of his broken chair was Danny. Who wasn't moving. We quickly ran to him. He was just barely conscious.

"Danny?..Danny?Can you hear me Danny?"

He groaned and opened his eyes a little to squint at me.

Then in a quiet raspy voice he said. "R Rob? What? What happened?"

That worried me a little. "Don't you remember Danny? About how we're trapped by Mad Mod or anything like that?" I asked him.

"Well I remember that part it's just everything after falling down the hole that's blurry at the moment." He murmured.

I checked his head and he had a pretty good sized bump on it. I think I found the problem. "Well Danny you have a pretty good sized bump on your head. So that's probably why your haveing trouble remembering things. I hate to move you but we got to get out of here so I'm going to pick you up and take you to the safest place I could find in here ok? Just try to stay awake alright?" I asked him.

"Ok."he said groggily.I could tell staying awake would be a struggle for him but he had to or he would tranform back to human form. And that would cause nothing but problems concerning Mad Mod. I gently picked him up and we headed back to the room we were previously in.

When we got there I set Danny down against the banister of the staircase. Starfire did the same with Beastboy. I took a better look at Danny and noticed his wrists and ankles were badly burned and bleeding green. Good thing Danny already explained about his blood and ectoplasm to me or I'd be freaking out. Another good thing is I keep emergency bandages on me just in case. So I rapped up Danny's wrists, ankles, and head. When I was done he just smiled at me. I patted his shoulder and smiled back.

We heard a noise that sounded like the shuffling of feet. "Mad Mod." I suspected. I motioned Star over closer to me. Then I whispered "Danny stay here with Beastboy. Starfire you and I will hide here then run around and take him by surprise." They both nodded then Star and I got into position. But Beastboy wouldn't stop moaning. He was gonna give us away at this rate. "Any way to keep BB quiet?" I whispered. Starfire put her hand over Beastboy's mouth looking absolutely disgusted by the drool. The shuffling got closer. "Ok get ready...Now!"

"YAH!" we screamed as we dove in for our attack. Only to be stopped into a four way draw by non other than Raven's magic.

"Cyborg, Raven thank goodness it is only you." Starfire said. We were let down and we all began to talk.

"It's a good thing you two showed up when you did. This place is driving me crazy! I told them.

"Tell me about it." said Cy "Mad Mod's whacked out computer lab nearly crashed my harddrive."

"Where did our captor send you?" Starfire questioned Raven.

"Gym" she answered showing us the gym uniform she was forced to wear underneath her cloak.

"Anybody see BB or Danny?" asked Cy.

"Oh right they're right over here come on." I said and brought them over to where Danny and Beastboy were.

When we got there Danny was still struggling to stay awake and, Beast boy was doing the worm in circles while moaning.

What happened to them? Cy asked.

"Long story short for Danny it was a combo between the Ectoranium and useing his ghostly wail. Beyond that we don't know and Danny doesn't remember. The room and the hallway we found him in was a reck though. Raven can you heal him. Also can you team up with him until he can fight on his own. Granted I don't think it will be any time soon but with the way he heals you never know."I explained.

She nodded and knelt down infront of him and started to heal his head.

"As for Beastboy it was Mad Mod's hypnoscreens. We can't snap him out of it. We tried everything." I told them.

Cyborg walked up to him. He took ahold of Beastboy's ear and said "Did you try this?" Then he let out a large burp right in BB's ear. That somehow snapped him out of it.

"Hahahahaha! Nice one! Hahahaha! Uh how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?" BB asked.

"Wonderful now we only need locate an exit." said Star.

"We can allways make one." said Cy bringing out his seismic connon.

"Easy" I told him." "Last this I smashed tried to smash me back. I'm sure this place is full of boobie traps.

"Then how are we supposed to get out?" questioned Beastboy.

"We're not." said Raven who had just finished healing Danny's head makeing him wide awake now and moved to his right wrist. "Don't you get it? Mad Mod is just gonna keep messing with us until..."

"We mess with him." I interrupted in hopes of keeping everyone's spirits up. "That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane."

"We take control." said Cyborg catching on.

"And take him down." finished Beastboy. "Oh I'll find him. That demented duffus is never hypnotizing me again." But Beastboy spoke to soon. For as he walked forward a hypnoscreen popped out of the wall in front of him. He was back into his drooling zombie trance in seconds. Luckily Starfire caught him.

 **(No one's POV)**

Suddenly Mad Mod appeared out of the floor spinning his cane and said **_"Come on don't you lot ever learn? Your in my world my Duckies. You can't win."_** Then he made a hasty exit out the door behind him.

"Titans go" Robin called his signature battle cry and they were off. Raven using her magic to carry Danny as he was still to weak to fly on his own. Starfire stayed behind with beastboy for a breaf moment wondering what to do to help him.

"How do I..? she asked hopeing Cyborg could help since he did last time.

As the Titans were running toward the door Cyborg called back "Make him laugh!"

Holding back her own laughter at the joke she was about to tell Starfire held up Beastboy and said "How many Oakarins does it take to hogie a Morflork...Finbar!" Beastboy just stared at her in his trance completely unaffected but somhow still looked confused. Starfire decided to tey something more simple. "Um...boogers."

That worked because Beastboy woke up laughing. "Hahaha boogers hahahaha! Oh man! he said upset he was hypnotized again. Before he could do anything else though Starfire grabbed his arm and they ran to join the others.

It was one of the strangest chases the Titans ever experienced. They were running after Mad Mod who was on a moped through an artroom dedicated to himself. There they lost him only for him to rereveal himself hiding in a false painting by throwing bananas at them to get their attention. He ran from them for a breif time only for the tables to quickly turn. Mad Mod was now chasing them while fireing a giant bazooka. How he held the thing was anyone's guess.

Then he lead them through a white room with black circles everywhere. What the Titans didn't expect was that many of these circles were wholes. Mad Mod disappeared down one and, they went after him. They were hard pressed to find him. Going into or peaking into one whole and comeing out another. Cyborg was even able to pick up a whole and go through it. How nobody knew. They all went down the same whole and emerged looking like an old british rockband from The Beatles era instruments and all. Then Mad Mod sped by them on his moped so they quickly took off the costumes and they were off once more.

Mad Mod had led them up a giant spiraling staircase with no railing. He beat the Titans to the top where another door waited. He pressed the button function of his jeweled cane again makeing the stairs flatten out turning into a slide. This sent Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy heading for their doom as there was two heavy blocks with teeth smashing together like a mouth getting ready to eat them. Beastboy screamed at the sight then turned into an octopus in hopes all the sticky tentacles would help him and his friends stop before reaching it. He would have failed if Starfire and Raven had not grabbed on to some of his tentacles saveing him. Robin was saved shortly after by sliding into Beastboy's octopus body. Cyborg came the same way only to have a head to face collision with Robin. Robin looked at him annoyed while Cyborg looked sheepish. The girls flew the boys the rest of the way up the slide following Mad Mod out the door.

What happened next was reminiscent of a real Scooby Doo moment. They had run into a hallway with 7 doors. Mad Mod had quickly run through one. Most of the Titans went after him. All except Beastboy who got left behind in the shuffle. Mad Mod had come out a different door and went into another. Beastboy had turned into a dog barking and running after him. Then it turned into a crazy sequence of opening and closing doors. Each time somone would exit one door and enter another. Each of the Titans chasing Mad Mod at certain points. He would be driving a different vehicle every time. Beastboy would be a different animal. Some of the Titans even changed size from really huge to really small. Robin had stopped in the middle of the hallway watching the choas in astonishment for a moment. Then he whistled to get thethe others attention and ordered them to each go to a door and open it at the same time. Whatever one he was in they'd follow. So they each picked a door and opened it finding nothing. They then snuck up on the last door getting ready to pounce. When Robin opened it a gigantic T-rex head burst out roaring and scaring the living daylights out of them.

They notice the far wall rotating. They went to investigate and Robin studied the bust finding a switch under the head. He turned the switch opening the wall. They walked into another hallway the end showing what looked to be the outside world. An island to be precise.

"No way!" exclaimed Raven.

"Only one way to find out. Come on" Robin said.

As they strode toward the opening they heard birds and felt a breeze.

"Looks like the real deal yall." Cyborg celebrated.

But he did so too soon for as they reach what they thought was outside they crashed and ripped through another one of Mad Mod's screens instead.

Starfire gasped

"No" Cyborg said in shock

Robin pounded the floor once grunting in frustration.

They looked around at the room they were in now.

"We're right back where we started." Robin said frustrated.

Indeed they were. They were back in the room with the stairs only this time Mad Mod was waiting for them. He was standing on top of what looked like a square platform.

 ** _" Right you are my Duckies_** he said **_" Right back to the start and you lot haven't learned a single thing. That's an F- for each blooming one of ya."_** A bright red F- glowed on the bottom of the platform. **_There's only one thing for it really. You'll have to repeat the entire lesson! Aha ha haha!"_**

As he laughed the walls became giant hypnoscreens and loads of different killer busts started coming at them. Some of them had mechanical spider like legs some floated but, all had the same laser eyes and buzz saws. Mad Mod continued to laugh with glee thinking the Titans were in for it.

Beastboy had already succumb to his zombie trance. Raven caught him this time.

"We won't go down that easily. Titans get that cane." Robin called out.

The Titans each burst into battle with a mighty "Yah!"

All that is except Raven who muttered an awkward " Ummm." She was wondering what to do with Beastboy.

Danny who was with her still as he was still getting his strength back asked her a question hopeing to help.

His voice still a little raspy he said "Raven what kind of things does Beastboy find funny? I don't know him well enough yet and if you tell me I can help wake him up."

"Um he mostly does lame jokes that nobody finds funny but him." She said as she put up a shield. "Beyond that I don't really know what to tell you. Funny isn't my forte." She explained.

As Danny gave this some thought The other Titans engaged in battle. Starfire had flown straight for Mad Mod. Only roro be stopped when he once again pushed the button on his cane. It activated the tiles turning them into tall pillars blocking her path. One of them sending her high in they air as it rose with her on it. As this was happening Cyborg gave Robin an alioop sending him high in the air. He hopped on the heads of the floating busts heading right for Mad Mod. Meanwhile Cyborg and Starfire were busting busts trying to reach him as well.

 ** _"Hey no ruff housing. Do I have to seperate you lot."_** Mad Mod said.

Robin kept hopping from bust to bust but, he collided with a tile pillar. He and Cyborg ended up on top of different pillars of different heights. Then the busts attack with their laser eyes again. Making them have to dodge and fast.

Meanwhile with Raven, Danny and Beastboy Raven was defending herself and her friends as best she could. Busts kept coming in all directions. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" casting her signature spell her magic was sliceing through the busts.

What she didn't notice was the one comeing from behind but Danny did. Without time to warn her Danny mustered up as much power as he could and blasted it away with his ghost ray.

Leaving him winded he turned to her and said "...I got your back Rae." They both smiled at eachother.

Suddenly an explosion from above caused Cyborg to fall and land right in front of them. He got up and looked over at them when Raven asked "Um can you give me a hand here?" referring to Beastboy. Danny doesn't know him well enough to help and I don't do funny."

"You asked for it." He said and Cyborg removed Raven's hood from her head. Then he put his finger in his mouth getting it good and wet. Danny's eyes went wide realizing what he was gonna do. Then Cyborg took his wet finger and stuck it right in Raven's ear giving her a wet willy. She had an incredulous and disgusted expression on her face her eyes spinning in different directions.

This woke BB up. "Hahahaha Awesome hahahaha! Oh not again!" He complained in frustration over being hypnotized once more. Then he turned into a rhino and started busting busts.

Starfire was doing some bust busting of her own. One of the busts however was able to sneak up behind her and grab her by her arms with it's own mechanical shackle arms. As she struggled to break free another bust came flying at her with a laser chainsaw. She kicked it as hard as she could away from her causing the chainsaw to make a gaint rip in the screen on the side wall revealing a little machinery behind it. Starfire however unable to break herself free was quickly put back into another special restraining chair.

Cyborg fighting the good fight was sneak attacked by a bust with an electrical device that K.O. Cy on contact. The floor quickly moved him to Starfire's location and he was soon waking up to find himself in a specialized chair as well.

With Raven and Danny who were still busting busts another special chair came behind Raven grabbing her hands and cutting off her powers. "Noo" She exclaimed as she was dragged back toward the seat of the chair.

As he fell to the floor Danny screamed "Raven!" out of concern for her. He had to get up and help her. He just had to. It took some doing but Danny fought through the pain and got to his feet. But before he could move toward her he was snagged by he own chair. Shackled with more Ectoranium. Danny screamed in pain as it burned far worse than the last time.

"Danny!" cried Raven "Danny Danny listen to me. I need you to focus on me. Can you do that Danny? Just focus on me."

It took some doing but he was able to stop screaming and do so but, he was shaking and his breathing was erratic.

"Good Danny I'm going to help you through this. You need to breath with me ok? It will keep you calm and help you through the pain. Ok slowly inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth. Breath with me ok in...and out...in...and out..." she told him.

He was still pretty shacky but did as he was told. He soon found it working. Not only was he calmer and had his breathing under control but, he found he was able to focus more on Raven and his breathing rather than the pain. Seeing it was working Raven was relieved. As was Star and Cy who up till that point had forgotten about their own escape with worry for their friend. Now that he was doing better though the two continued to struggle once more.

Beastboy still in rhino form was still busting busts when a big hypnoscreen appeared in front of him. He turned back to human form covering his eyes muttering "Don't look at the screen. Don't look at the screen. Don't look at the..." Before he could finish the sentence he was forced to look at the screen there by hypnotizing him once more. The busts flew him over to the other Titans where another hypnoscreen was waiting in front of them. The others ignored it but Beastboy was place in front of it where he watched it in his moaning drooling trance.

Meanwhile Robin had some how made it further than anyone. Just a little bit more and he flipped onto Mad Mod's platform. He started to fight him when Mad Mod said.

 ** _"Oh give it a rest Naughty. Cuz you've already lost"_** and he pointed out the state the rest of the Titans were in.

That just made Robin more determined. He ran foward and made a lunge for the cane. He would of had it too. If his hand had not gone through it due to it being a hologram.

Figuring out the last piece of the puzzle Robin said "The cane isn't real. Which means Mad Mod is just as fake as everything else in here." Robin ran right through the Mad Mod hologram. "Time for a reality check. Yah! he cried out as he leapt for the rip in the wall. Mad Mod sent small missiles after him but Robin made it to cover inside the wall just in time. Robin quickly crawled forward ripping wires and parts out of the walls as he went.

In a room surrounded by video screens, levers and buttons was the real Mad Mod. Only this Mad Mod was an old man with grey balding hair and reading glasses wearing an old man sweater vest outfit. "Now this atta teach these rotten little ankle bitters some respect." he muttered. "Oh wait just a tick. I lost Robin." Suddenly his sceens started going black.

Down below the hypnoscreens started going fuzzy. Then the hologram Mad Mod walked in front of the Titans. He said **_"Uh minor technical glitch my Duckies. I'll have it fixed in a..."_** but he was cut off as the hologram disappeared. The chairs malfunctioned letting the Titans free. Danny couldn't free himself though so Cyborg did it for him. Then Raven set right to work at healing him again as he was bleeding through his bandages. The malfunctions didn't stop there though. Screens flew up revealing everything. The doors and busts crashed ro the ground.

Up above with Mad Mod his counsel blew up and sparked in his face. "My machines! he cried out "That meddling little snot will pay for Ahhhhhh!" he screamed because Robin was right behind him.

Robin grabbed hold of Mad Mod's shirt. Then he got really close to his face and said "Schools out Mad Mod and your looking at about 20 years of detention."

 **(Time skip Robin's POV)**

Cyborg had thrown a tied up Mad Mod out the man whole we found. As he climbed out I heard him say " Ah Yeah! This is definitely the real deal. He was checking out the view of the refinary we were on.

As I climbed out as well followed by Raven who was holding Danny I said "School always seems smaller after you graduate."

"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions." Raven commented making Danny chuckle.

"And you say you don't do funny." Danny said causing Raven to blush a little.

"Oh" Starfire cried as she set Beastboy on the ground. "I can not awaken Beastboy. I have tried the tickling, all manner of bodily noises, and the word underpants. I am afraid this time his brain is lost forever." she lamented.

"Beastboy had a brain." Raven commented once again. This time the one who laughed was non other than Beastboy shocking the rest of us for a moment.

"Hahahaha good one hahahaha!" Then he got steamed. "Wait that's not funny. I totally have a brain." he yelled as we walked away. "I just don't use it much." he admitted.

 **(Time skip)** After turning Mad Mod into the police we all headed home exhausted from todays events. Raven Cyborg and I took Danny down to the Med room so he could rest and heal. Also Cy and Raven needed to check him over. He was back in human form as Danny was to exhausted to hold his ghost firm any longer.

"Well Little Man aside from the burns Raven is healing, the weakness and exhaustion you check out perfectly fine. No permanent damage as far as I can tell. though I don't know weather or not you will have scars though. Cyborg explained.

"Hopefully not cuz scars like that may cause some problems for my human half." Danny said.

"What do you mean Danny?" I asked worried.

"I mean if I have scars and can't hide them if I go out as Wayne rather than Phantom people may take notice and cause a fuss. They may jump to the wrong conclusion and assume I'm being abused or something. That would cause no end of problems for everyone including Bruce. Granted that's the worst case scenario that I came up with in my head but, it is possible." he explained.

"Hmm well you do make a good point. However lets not worry about it until we see how your injuries heal ok? I told him

"Ok" he said and then he yawned.

"I think you should get some sleep Danny. Your exhausted enough as it is and, you'll recover faster that way." I said

He could barely keep his eyes open at that point. Then he muttered "Ok" and drifted off to sleep.

"Well I've healed as much as I can for now." Raven whispered. "Now that Danny is on the mend I think the three of us should get somesome rest. And yes I mean you too Robin."

"Hey I'm not arguing. But I am going to rest in the other bed near Danny's. He has nightmares that creep up on him from time to time and I don't want him wakeing up from one alone if he does. Lets just say his nightmares can get really ugly." I told them.

They nodded in agreement wished me sweet dreams and left the room.

I climbed into the bed next to Danny's and got comfortable. As I looked at him I prayed that his dreams were peaceful and remained so. "Sweet dreams Little Brother." I wished him quietly aloud. Then I settled down and promptly went to sleep myself.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, The Batman, or any other DC characters I may use.**

 **(Danny's POV)**

It was early in the morning. The sun had just risen about a half hour ago. One may be wondering what I'm doing up so early. Today happens to be a special day and I couldn't sleep anymore nor contain my excitement.

I slowly tiptoed across the hall still in my pjs to my brothers room. Of course me being me I nearly tripped on one of BB's spair boots he left in the hallway. This caused me to almost drop the box I had in my hands. Thank goodness I didn't. That would have ruined everything.

I made it to Dick's room and opened the door with a thankfully quiet woosh. I quietly walked to his bed and set the box on his nightstand. I sat on the side of the bed and began to lightly shake my brother. I whispered "Robin..Robin..wake up." He began to murmur "Hhhmmm." He was responding so I kept going. "Come on wake up Robin." He finally opened his blurry eyes and looked at me then said groggily.

"Danny? What's going on?" Then much more alert. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" He grabbed me by my shoulders and was looking at me up and down.

"Woah Woah! Easy there Big Brother. I'm fine everything's okay I promise. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I gave him a reassuring smile while putting my hands on top of his and rubbing my thumbs back and forth against them. It's something our mother used to do to calm us so i figure it may help. And no surprise it worked.

He took one more calming breath then looked up and smiled at me shaking his head. "Look Danny I'm glad your ok and all but, what in the world are you doing in here wakeing me up at..." He peaked at his clock. "6:40 in the morning? Couldn't whatever this is wait until a decent time when we're all awake?" He chuckled a little.

I smiled a huge smile tears of Joy pricking at my eyes. I reached for the box that was wrapped in his favorite color red and set it in his lap. Then I said "Nope Happy 16th Birthday Big Brother!" He looked shocked. He kept staring back and forth at the present and me so I kept talking. "I know it's early but I was to happy and excited to waite. After all this is the first birthday we will get to spend together in years. Plus I remembered our old tradition of waking eachother up early on our birthdays and, giveing eachother a present, then goofing around till Mom and Dad got up and well..."I rubbed the back of my neck a little nervously. "I kinda wanted to bring a few of our brother traditions back ya know." I looked at him and he had this happy and proud smile on his face.

"I'd love that too Danny. Of course you know this early wake up call deserves pay back when your birthday comes right?" He said to me looking smug.

I laughed and said "Oh believe me I know. But the look on your face when you see your present is worth it. Now come on open it." I was so excited I started jumping a little in my seat.

He laughed and said "Ok Ok! Just calm down and I'll open it." So I stopped jumping and he picked up the box and opened it. When he realized what was in there his mouth just dropped. "Danny..How did..How did you...How did you get these? There...Just amazing and I love it but how?"

All to happy to tell him the story since there was more to the surprise than he knew I began the tale. "Well due to some investgateing I did I was able to figure out who your favourite author was and that the new book in the series you are collecting was coming out. So about a week ago I snuck out to the mall and while in human form found the book and was about to go make my purchase when I notice this crowd. Turns out the very author of the book I was buying aka your favourite author was there signing copies. I also noticed people had not just that book but a bunch of books by him and he was signing all of them. So I thought how great would it be to not only get this book signed but every book by this guy he owns.

So I snuck behind a bookshelf that was empty of people and used my communicator to called Raven. I figured if any one was able to understand and willing and able to help me out fast enough she would. She did and thankfully you were off with Beastboy and Cyborg somewhere so she was in the clear to get the books. Luckily you also had an empty satchel big enough for her to borrow and carry them all. Then she teleported straight to me. Scared the pants of me to. And unfortunately I mean that literally. My pants went intangible and fell to the floor. Course neither of us noticed until it was to late and she got a good embarrassing for both of us look at my boxers."

He was holding back laughter at that. "Yeah Yeah laugh it up. Just be thankful you don't have to put up with stuff like that. Anyway after we got over the incedent I apologized and thanked her for comeing. Then l quickly realized being at the mall with a Titan in my human form would be bad. So I asked Raven to hold your present and went to the bathroom to change into Phantom. When I came out I made my purchase and we got in line. Though being a gentleman I took the satchel to hold on to.

Now normally I would just skip right ahead to where we got to the head of the line but, what happened while we were in the line was too cute and well... just plain heartwarming not to mention. You don't mind do you?"

He shook his head smiling and said "No no go ahead Danny. You've always been good at telling stories and you've gotten me curious. So what happened?"

I smiled back and continued. "Ok so Raven and I were in line waiting like everyone else. Only unlike anyone else people would occasionally peak at us or I could hear stray whispers about us here and there. I was about to tell Raven and ask her what to do since I wasn't used to that kind of attention. When all of a sudden I feel a little hand pull on the bottom of the shirt half of my hazmat. I turn around to find three kids. One About your age carrying the same book I bought you. A little girl no older than 4 with her thumb in her mouth. And a boy around age 6 whom had been the tugger since my clothes were still in his hand.

So I look down and the little boy lets go. He gets this big bright smile and he says. "Hi your Danny Phantom right? Please say your him." But before I can answer the teenager spoke up.

"Now now Kiddo we've been over this just because he looks like Phantom doesn't mean he is Phantom. Remember all the other times it wasn't him."

The boy pouted looking up at the teen and said. "But it really could be him this time. he has the outfit and eveything. And his friend looks just like Raven from the Titans too. Plus you can hear people whispering about Titans at the mall so I thought it might be them."

The teen was about to say something that looked like another reprimand. So I decided to intervene. "Umm excuse me."

They both looked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt and I don't mean to be rude by doing so. However I believe I can help solve this argument by telling you that I am in fact Danny Phantom. Does that help at all?"

The boy's mouth drops. The girl's eyes widen and she slowly points. But the teen looked suspicious and said "Prove it." So I made an ecto ball in my hand. I heard a bunch of "woahs" around me and by then Raven had turned around. "Woah you are him." The teen said in awe. "Umm sorry for doubting you. It's just we have run into a bunch of guys who look similar to you and my little brother's such a huge fan of yours. I just didn't want him to be disappointed again ya know."

"Oh it's fine I totally get it" I told him. "So big fan huh" I took a look behind me and the line wasn't moving any so I knelt down to their height. "So what are your names?" The boy was jumping up and down on his spot but, the girl seemed a little shy.

"My name is Danny too just like yours. Your my favorite super hero ever. Oh and this is my little sister Sofie and our big brother Jack." The little boy introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. So Danny here is a fan of me so is little Sofie here a fan of anyone?" I asked.

"Actually yes" Jack explained. "She's actually a fan of your friend Raven here. She's just really shy so I'm not sure if she'll talk to her."

"Do you mind if I try?" asked Raven. Jack gestured for her to go ahead. So she knelt down next to me and took her hood off. Then she gently started talking to her. "Hello Sofie I'm Raven. How are you?" She tried to hide behind her brother Danny. So he said to her quietly.

"It's ok Sofie see she's nice. Plus they're heros they won't hurt us. You can talk to her. I bet she would like it."

Raven gave her a small smile and continued "You know Sofie. I used to be really shy like you." That got the three of them and I to look at her. "In fact I still am shy at times. But do you wanna know what helped me overcome most of my shyness?" With her thumb in her mouth Sofie nodded. "I have wonderful freinds who love, support, and help me through it. And with big brothers like yours I believe you have what you need to overcome it as well. But you have to do some of the work as well. It's just one little step at a time. So what do you say Sofie. Do you want to take a little step with me?" Then she held out her hand. Sofie looked like she was holding back tears. But instead of taking Ravens hand like I'd hoped she would. She ran forward and hugged her instead.

Then we heard her say "Thankyou Miss Raven." Everyone laughed in surprise and joy at the moment. Rae was in shock for a second but then she hugged Sofie back.

The line stared to move again so we got up and moved up. We talked with the three of them for the rest of our time in line.

About a hour later. And yes there were that many people in line. We finally get to the front so Rae and I have to turn our attention away from our new friends to what we had come there for. The man gave a nice friendly smile, shook our hands, and said. "Well hello there Charles Morgan how are you doing?"

I responded "Hello Mr. Morgan I'm Danny Phantom and this is my friend Raven."

"Ah members of the Teen Titans. It's nice to see even heros can take a little time to enjoy a good book. It's also a little humbling to know it's my books that are some of the ones you enjoy" He told us.

I blushed a little and told him. "Umm actually Sir it's my brother who is the big fan of yours. He is a Titan as well so you aren't far off. But the reason we are here and not him is because the new book and signing is supposed to be a surprise for his birthday. Also I hope you don't mind but we brought his collection of your other books so if you could sign these too that would be amazing. But if you can't the one book is just fine and amazing as well."

He still had that big friendly smile on his face. "Why I'd love to sign his book collection. As a matter of fact I'll even put a birthday message in the new book and through in an autographed photo of me how's that sound?"

"That's sounds incredible. He'll love it. Thankyou" I told him.

I gave him the books and told him he was makeing them out to Robin. It took a few minutes then when he was done we thanked him again. Then we got out of line and stood to the side to waite for Jack, Danny, and Sofie so we could say goodbye.

It was a little heartbreaking saying goodbye to them. After all with us being heros and all we were not allowed to exchange information for their safety. So we didn't know if we would see them again. The kids didn't want us to go and were hugging us tight. Frankly we didn't wanna go either but we knew we had to. So with Jack's help we got the kids off us after one last hug. We said goodbye and teleported away.

"So that's how I got your presents bro."I finished the story and got a good look at his face. He had a contenplative look so I asked him. "What's up Bro? You look like you've got something on your mind."

"I was just thinking about those kids you met. And your right. Villains would go after them if they ever found out about them. It just sucks that you had to say goodbye." I nodded sadly.

"Hey cheer up Lil Bro. What do you say we head down to the training room for a while? I think you've almost got those new moves I've been teaching you down." he asked me.

I smiled and nodded.

"Atta boy now go get dressed and meet me in the hallway and we will head down ok?" He patted me on the back and I got up and left the room.

Training with my brother has improved quite alot since our first session. I'm much more comfortable sparing with him than I was in the beginning. I'm also able to adjust how much strength to put in my attacks without holding back too much. Though I do slip up now and again. Robin says if I keep improving in a few more weeks he will start weaning me off his Robin persona. I'm not sure how well I'll look forward to that training but I know it has to be done.

A few hours later we were done and showered. We were on our way into the kitchen for breakfast. Myself back in human form cuz though I can eat in both forms food just digests better as a human. All of a sudden my advanced hearing picks up whispers coming from the kitchen.

" _Do you think he knows dudes?"_ Definitely BB's voice.

 _"No I don't think so but we better hurry and finish before he gets here._ Cyborg's voice yep.

 _"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Friend Robin's face when he sees it."_ And there is Starfire all that's left is Raven.

 _"Well we better finish because I can sense Robin and Danny headed this way Now!"_ And there she is.

I was listening so hard that when the three of them screamed **"WHAT!"** and started scrambling well Captain Klutz strikes again.

The yell Startled Robin to a stop. But it scared me so much my foot went intangible causing me to trip and my forehead to scrape itself across the floor.

"Danny!" Robin cried out in concern. He quickly got to me and helped me up. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Ow yeah I think so. Well everything but my face. Am I bleeding?" I asked.

He pushed my hair back to get a better look. " Ooo yeah. You really scraped up your forehead there Danny. Come on into the bathroom with me and we'll get that patched up. How'd you trip anyway?"

After I had sat on the toilet while he was getting medical supplies I told him. "Well as we were walking down the hall my advanced hearing picked up whispers coming from the team. As for what they were whispering about well youll find out later." He looked over raising his eyebrow at me. I just shrugged. "Anyway I guess I was paying to much attention to their conversation and listening to hard. Cuz when they yelled it scared me badly. So bad in fact my foot went intangible causing me to trip and well here we are."

He started patching me up at this point. It was also at this point he gave me a gentle lecture. "Well Danny as much as I hate to say it. You might wanna watch it with your advanced hearing. I realize you can't help hearing certain things but, listening in on our friend's conversations is a bit rude."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. I let my curiosity get the better of me I guess." I told him sadly.

"Hey now non of that. As long as you've learned from your mistake and, strive not to make it again then it's fine."

That got me to smile.

"There you go. Now as for the tripping thing. I have to ask does stuff like this happen to you often?" He looked at me with concern.

"In ghost form...no. In human form however...more often than I'd like. Remember back at the Bat Cave when I told you in my human form I'm a klutzy whimp?" He nodded

"Well I wasn't kidding on the klutzy part. It was bad enough before my powers. With them it was even worse. Granted it's not as bad now that I have control over them. But they still act up now and again as you just witnessed.

But the strange thing is I wasn't always this way. I know you well remember what it was like when Mom and Dad trained us for the trapeze right?" I asked him.

"Yeah. You were pretty graceful up there. Dare I say even more than I was." He said.

That shocked me.

"Hello Danny back to your point." Robin said waving is hand in front of my face.

"Oh right right. Anyway my point is around 12 or 13 years old when I hit puberty all that gracfulness went out the window. Then here comes Captin Klutz." I finished.

"Well Danny I'm no doctor. But for your sake it sounds like we should consult one just incase there is a problem we don't know of. I'll contact Batman asap for a recommendation on who to see and we will go from there ok?" He gave me a reassuring smile and patted me on the knee.

"Ok but are you sure a doctor is necessary? I mean what if it's just a fase?" I asked.

"We need to know weather or not it is or isn't so yes I'm sure. Now come on. Now that your patched up lets go get breakfast." So he grabbed my hand and we walked out the door.

 **(Robin's POV)**

When we got to the kitchen confetti burst in our faces and we heard "Surprise! Happy Birthday Robin!"

It was the team. They had put up streamers and balloons. There was this Huge birthday cake like back when we celebrated Raven's birthday. There was a bunch of icecream tubs as well as alot of waffles, eggs, and a bunch of other breakfast foods. And that was just on the kitchen island. In the livingroom I could see a bunch of presents waiting for me around the couch.

It only took a moment to take all of it in. When I did I could hardly speak.

"Guys...how did you know?... I mean I didn't ...I didn't say anything." I said flustered.

"Woah easy Rob." Cyborg said "Danny told us when your birthday was. He told us after he found we didn't know when he asked what our plans were for it."

I looked at my brother questioningly. He just put his arm around my shoulders and said. "Did you really think I would let your 16th birthday go by without a party. No way Big Brother. Now I say we Celebrate." And he pumped his fist in the air.

Everyone gave cries of agreement though Raven just smiled. Then Danny pulled me into the kitchen to start the party.

The food was great. Next came presents. Danny explain he already gave me his present and, when asked what it was.

Cyborg got me the newest cd from my favorite band.

Beastboy got me a new videogame. I was reasured that he didn't download it thank goodness.

Starfire's gift was a real surprise. Instead of something Tamaranian it was a painting of a Japanese garden with sakura trees and everything.

"Wow Star. This is beautiful thankyou. How did you know I liked this stuff though?" I asked her.

She blushed and said "Friend Danny helped me with the idea when I was the stumped on what to get you. But thankyou for thinking that the painting is beautiful. I am glad you like it."

I told her your welcome then asked Danny how he knew about the Japanese thing. He said it was from spending so much time with me in my room. Apparently I have alot of Japanese decorations in there.

Now it was Raven's turn and no surprise it was a book. A book on meditation to be precise. She said it was the type of meditation that goes with martial arts and, she thought I might like to learn it.

I thanked everyone for the presents. Then to our surprise the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Danny offered changing into Phantom and phasing through the floor.

A few minutes later the elevator opened and I heard Danny say "Robin another birthday surprise came for you. Turn around and see."

I turned around only for my eyes to go wide with delight.

"Batman!" I exclaimed and expertly volted over the couch. I went straight to him and without caring that my team was watching I gave him a hug. Granted it was a small quick one but still.

"I'm so happy to see you. How have you been?"I asked him.

"I've been doing well thankyou. Now how have you all been?" He asked.

"Great. We're all doing just fine. Raven has been makeing progress with her teachers. So she is able to show more emotion. Danny's training is progressing as well. In a few weeks if all goes well I should be able to start weaning him off my hero persona. There was a small insident with his powers this morning that caused a small injury but, I took care of it and he should be healed up soon. There is however something concerning Danny that I need to talk to you about later on if you don't mind though."...

"...Weeellll awkwardness aside. What do you say we get back to the party." Danny said patting our shoulders. "I see Batman has a present for you so maybe we can start with that?"

I shook my head to clear it and said "Right right sorry about that."

"That quite alright Robin I understand. Lets just head into the livingroom and as Danny said continue with the party." So we did.

We partied for hours. Thankfully there was no trouble in either of our cities that day. We would have gone to deal with it of course but, it's nice to have a break now and again.

Turns out the present Batman got me was a microchip for my Rcycle in order to upgrade it. It was an awesome gift and I made a point to tell him so.

I eventually got to talk to him about my concerns about Danny and why I thought he should see a doctor and asked Batman if there was anyone he could recommend. Thankfully he agreed with me and knew of a doctor that could be trusted with secret identities and everything. He made a call and she would fly in next week. Her name was Dr. Jane Mathews. Apparently Batman had been going to her for a while now after his previous doctor retired.

We eventually all said goodbye to Batman. He promised he would be back for Danny's doctor's appointment next week.

As I lay in my bed when the day came to an end I went over today's events in my head. With the exception of a few small bumps all in all it was a great birthday. All thanks to having my little brother back in my life. I couldn't help but smile at that. But then I remembered Danny's appointment and started to worry a little. I mean sure it could be just a fase. But what if something is really wrong with Danny? No no I gotta think positive here. Danny will be alright after all Danny is strong. Yeah that's it just keep thinking positive. And with that I went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Teen Titans, The Batman, or any other DC characters I use**

 **And thankyou everyone for your reviews and Yukina blue rose thanks alot i like yours as for the bananas thing well i guess i was in such a rush writeing the chapter trying to get it right i forgot and it's my favourite episode too**

 **(Danny's POV)**

The team and I were in the middle of a fight with The Hive 5. I was facing off with this dude called Mammoth. He had somehow gotten ahold of me and was squeezing me. Of course me being me I couldn't help but comment.

"Dude..two words...breath mints."

Well he didn't take to kindly to that and roared in my face. I quickly went intangible got a good distance and started shooting my ghost ray at him. He charged at me despite my ray and was able to grab my foot. He spund me around and through me into a nearby sign. I was a little dazed but as he walked toward me my eye caught something familiar on the sign it read **_Coming soon to Jump City the future home of D.A.L.V. Co. where the future begins._**

I couldn't believe it D.A.L.V. Co. in Jump City? I was so distracted by this Mr. Halitosis nearly bashed my head in. I got out of the way and started wailing on him with all the moves Batman and Robin taught me. This guy was strong so I put alot more strength in my moves. He gave a good fight back but I still had him. He was down for the count a few minutes later. Luckily the rest of the team had just finished up their fights as well and, The Hive 5 were off to jail.I was staring at the sign I crashed into when Robin walked over.

"Great job out there today Danny. I'd say your fighting is really improving." He must of noticed how I looked cuz he said "Hey what's wrong? Did something happen to you during the fight?"

The others had walked over at this point.

"Physically I'm fine Bro don't worry about that. It's that you should be worried about." I had pointed at the sign.

"D.A.L.V. Co.? Fill us in Danny what's wrong with this company? Robin asked.

"Vlad owns and runs it. And yes I know I'm safe from becoming his son. But we are not safe from the rest of his schemes. He's still evil after all and with his company coming to Jump well. We are gonna have alot more to deal with than before." I told them.

"Well Danny what do you say we all get back to the Tower. You can give those of us who haven't had one yet the run down on Vlad. Then we can discuss on where to go from there. Robin suggested.

I nodded and we all headed back to the Tower.

 **Time skip** **2 days later**

I was in my new lab working on the new security measures for the portal so it could be activated when the alarm went off. I quickly changed into Phantom and flew to the control center in the livingroom. When I got there the rest of the team had arrived. Robin was already working at the Titans computer council. Then Cyborg asked.

"What's the trouble Robin?"

Robin explained as he kept typing and multiple pictures showed up on screen. "Trouble downtown. Someone new, he seems to wanna make a name for himself by destroying public property and, terrorizing Jump citizens."

When the computer showed a picture of him destroying a mailbox I gasped. Muscular looking metal body. Skull like face with a blue flame moehawk and goattee. Black tanktop, pants, and combat boots with skulls on the tips of the boots and beltbukle. Finally to top it off an arsenal of weapons comeing out of his body that would make the best hunters equipment look like popguns. This was Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter.

At my gasp the team turned to look at me. "Do you know this guy Danny?" Robin asked me.

Quickly getting the shock out of my system I told them. "Yes that's Skulker the self proclaimed Ghost Zone's greatest hunter." I put air quotes around it as I said it. "I put air quotes around it because though he is a tough opponent I have beaten him enough times to know that greatest hunter isn't exactly a well earned title. He is good just not the greatest."

"Is there anything we need to know before we head out?" Robin asked.

"Well..you should know that the real Skulker is about 6 in big. What you see right now is just a battle suit he uses. The real him is located in the head. Cyborg and Robin you two are great at hacking on the fly. So you know there is an old PDA program inside of Skulker called Danny's Schedule. If we get into big trouble with him one of you hack into his suit and activate the schedule to make him follow it. Finally Beastboy due to a bad experience with them when we first met Skulker has a big fear of Purple back Gorillas. Get in a tough spot turn into one and you should have the advantage. Beyond that just use the weapons I give you watch out for his weapons and nets and we should be fine."

We got to downtown in record time. Good thing too as Skulker was really tearing things up. Better make him stop now.

 **"Yo Bucket head!"** I called to him.

He turned smiling sinisterly at me. "Well well if it isn't the Whelp. Plasmious told me you'd be here. And I knew you'd come if I'd made enough damage. Now Whelp your pelt will be mine to hang on my wall."Skulker proclaimed. He got into a battle stance in the air and readied his weapons.

"Ok one I can not emphasis the amount of **EWWWW!** From the pelt thing. And I bet I'm not the only one." Looking around I was right the team looked grossed out and disturbed and Beastboy looked like he was gonna puke. "And two there is no way that is gonna happen."

 **"Right!"** everyone agreed.

Then Robin proclaimed "Titans Go!"

We sprang into action. Starfire and I double teamed him with our Starbolts and Ectoblasts as we dodged Skulker's missiles. They hit him but didn't do alot of damage. Raven used her signature spell to pick up some debris and through it at him. Unfortunately he went intangible. Robin was useing his martial arts and acrobatics to avoid the missils and blasts from his guns. He was able to use my mom's old bo staff to disable some of Skulker's guns though. Cyborg was able to get in a few good shots with his newly dubbed GSC (or Ghostly sonic cannon). Which he installed into his system along with other ghost tech. Beastboy was having trouble getting a handle on Skulker. He would turn into speedy or ferocious animals like a cheetah or a tiger. Then he'd have to dodge Skulker's missiles and get caught in Skulker's nets. Then he'd turn into something small to get out. About the third time this happened I quickly took Beastboy aside while the others were handling Skulker.

I put my hands on his shoulders and said "Listen Beastboy remember what I said to do if you got into a fix?"

It took him a moment then his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh yeah Purple back Gorilla" he said with a smile.

"That's right" I nodded. "So what do you say about giving that idea a try? I'll help you block the nets."

He smiled and nodded at me then we got to work. BB morphed into a gorilla that was impressive in size. He was at least a head and a half above Delilah back at the Amity Park Zoo. BB ran off ahead and roared. As I flew after him I got a good view of his back. _'Well what do you know it really is purple.'_ I thought and I flew ahead of him.

We spent a few minutes avoiding missiles and blasts and I was blasting nets. When we got close enough I called out **"Hey Bonehead! Got a surprise for ya!"** Then Beastboy jumped over me roaring as loud as he could.

Skulker's eyes widened and I heard him say in a tiny voice as he cringed "Oh not again." And Beastboy went to town on him. Skulker didn't stand a chance. Beastboy was pounding him and slamming him all over the place. By the time he was done Skulker's suite was a reck.

"All right Beastboy that's enough." I called out to him then when Beastboy got off I detached the suites head and pulled out the little green blob that was Skulker.

"Guys I'd like you to meet the real Skulker." I said as I held him up. He was a little bruised and looked really dizzy but other than that he was ok.

Beastboy who had changed back to human form by then said. "Dude That's Skulker? And here I thought you were kidding when you said he was only 6in big."

"What are we gonna do with him Danny?" Robin asked me.

"Well normally I capture them in the Fenton Thermos then send them back to the Ghost Zone. Since I don't have the authority nor means to arrest them. But the portal though ready to be activated the security measures aren't up and running yet. I guess it could be used this once to send him back but I wouldn't recommend sending anyone else through until the security measures are set."

"Right well you'd better capture him then before he comes to" Robin said.

"Oh right" I said and sucked Skulker into the Fenton Thermos.

We then went about our post battle routine. When we finished we headed back to the tower.

Everyone followed me down to my lab in order to see what I was going to do with Skulker. I went over to the computer and checked everything over one more time. It all seemed fine so with a deep breath I activated the portal. With a humming whirl the green swirl that was the Fenton Portal came into being. I've got to admit I've missed the sight.

"Woah" I heard from Beastboy.

"Ok time to send Skulker back to the Ghost Zone" I said. I grabbed the thermos he was contained in and walked up to the portal. With Cyborg's help we built a new port to stick the Fenton thermos in. That way we can safely empty the thermos's contents into the Ghost Zone without risk of the ghosts escaping like before. So I put the thermos into the port, typed in the code and Skulker was sent into the Ghost Zone in a bodily swirl. Then I quickly went to the computer and shut the portal.

 **Time skip 2 days later**

Robin and I just got back to the tower from the Doctor's appointment Batman set up. After getting a full check up. Which included blood work that the Dr. tested herself. Plus a full demonstration and explanation of my powers and, my clumsiness issues she had a diagnosis.

She said that though my powers do contribute to my clumsiness they are not their main source. No the main source is do to my bodies ill proportioned growth spurts. Seems I am growing faster in some places than in others and until the rest of my body catches up I will have to be careful. [I don't know if this is a fact but I remember reading it somewhere.]

We were all relieved that nothing big was wrong with me. That and Captain Klutz will end one day. Dr. Mathews even said that the rest of my tests turned out just fine. When I asked her if there was any ectoplasm in my blood though her answer surprised me. She asked me to come take a look at a blood sample of mine and compare it to an average one. When I did I noticed something odd. But only odd to me and apparently Dr. Mathews due to we knew what to look for. Otherwise to any other Docter my sample would look normal. The odd thing was the red and white blood cells were being pushed out of their paths as if by other cells but there were no cells touching them at the time.

I thought about it and came up with a theory. I talked to the Dr. and she agreed to let me try it out on the sample. And I was right. Apparently my body was instinctively turning the ectoplasm in the blood of my human half invisible. Thereby protecting me. We confirmed it when I turned the ectoplasm of the sample visible. It only lasted so long as I was touching it but, it was just long enough to confirm my theory.

With that mystery solved and, assured I would be safe from further blood draws we left the Doctor's office. We said goodbye to Batman and headed back to the Tower.

Now back there we came in to find Beastboy in the livingroom looking panicked. The rest of the team was looking up and all around while in battle ready stances. Even more worrying they each had ghost equipment. As we walked in further my ghost sense went off. Then Robin asked the inevitable question.

"What's going on team? Who's attacking?"

"Skulker's back but this time with upgrades." Cyborg explained.

"But he's being sneaky. He's stalking us. Useing his invisibility to hide." Raven said frustrated.

"Dudes I don't like this. All this stalking is making my animal instincts go haywire." Beastboy said all jittery.

"This Skulker needs the whooping of the butt yes?" Starfire asked.

"Yes he does Star. And now that I'm here he'll most likely come out of hideing to try and get me so everyone be ready." I told them.

"You won't have to wait long Whelp." Skulker had dropped his invisibility and, started useing his ugraded blasters, blades, and boa/ net lauchers on us. He may need a butt whooping like Star said but, he sure doesn't mess around.

As we dodged and everyone began firing back (Robin useing his ecto birdarangs he allways kept on him since Danny first joined) I noticed something odd about the blaster Beastboy was holding. He hasn't used it yet since he was too busy dodgeing everything to get a good shot. But in the back of my mind I knew that was no ordinary blaster.

Skulker was more on his game today. He got a few good shots in on me. One I knew Raven would have to look at on my side. The blast that gave it to me sent me flying nearly colliding with Beastboy. Seeing the state I was in he helped me take cover behind the couch.

"Dude are you ok? Your clutching your side pretty tight there" he asked me.

Cringing in pain I answered "I'm good as I can be considering. I think that last blast broke a rib. I can still fight the rest of this battle but, I think I'll need a partner. Are you willing Bud?

His eyes twinkled with pride as he said. "I won't let you down dude."

He helped me get into a crouching position with him as we got ready to leave the couch and rejoin the battle. As we looked for our que I got a better look at the blaster Beastboy was holding. I noticed the words Fenton Crammer printed on the side. I know I've read about that in my parents files somewhere but what did they say?

We broke back into the battle I was blasting nets and boas while we dodged the rest. We had only been out for a few moments when I finally remembered what the Crammer is and what it does. I turned around and Beastboy (who up til then had been switching between different apes to be agile to dodge and still hold the Crammer) was aiming the Crammer getting ready to fire.

I flew in his line of fire hopeing that would stop him and yelled **"Beastboy don't fire that..."** But before I could finish my sentence my yell had apparently scared Beastboy into firing. All I remember is a bright light, falling, pain in my head, and everything going black.


End file.
